Pour toi
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Royaume des Duellistes. Kaïba perd son duel contre Yugi et sa seule chance d'affronter Pégasus en duel pour libérer Makuba. N'ayant plus d'autre solution, il propose au créateur du jeu de lui offrir en échange la seule chose qui l'intéresse plus que Makuba : lui-même. Rating T pour violences.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Après des années à écrire dans l'univers de Harry Potter, je me lance dans une mini-fic sur Yu-Gi-Oh. Cette idée m'obnubilait au point que j'ai été obligée de l'écrire pour me la sortir de la tête et, une fois écrite, autant la poster... J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !

ENJOY !

* * *

Pegasus toisa le jeune homme face à lui avec un sourire moqueur. Le Kaïba qu'il avait toujours connu, fier, arrogant et provocateur, avait disparu. Son regard était vide, ses mains tremblantes.

\- Je ne vois même pas ce que tu fais encore ici, mon petit Kaïba… Je t'avais pourtant dit que tu devais espérer battre Yugi si tu voulais avoir le privilège de m'affronter…

Depuis qu'il avait appris l'enlèvement de Makuba par Pégasus, Seto avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Il avait fait croire à sa mort pour échapper lui-même aux sbires du créateur du jeu, il s'était introduit par effraction dans sa propre maison pour récupérer ses données informatiques et l'accès à son hélicoptère pour pouvoir rejoindre le Royaume des Duellistes, où il s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'au château, puis dans les cachots de Pégasus. Tout ça pour échouer si près du but. Une victoire contre Yugi, c'était la seule condition que le créateur lui avait posée pour pouvoir l'affronter et il avait échoué. Mais il avait encore une chance de récupérer Makuba. Peu importait le prix à payer, ce n'était pas à son frère de subir les conséquences de leur rivalité et de son échec.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui, répondit Kaïba.

\- Bien sûr que si. Seul un Kaïba peut diriger la Kaïba Corp, j'ai donc besoin d'une marionnette docile qui exécutera toutes mes décisions.

\- Précisément. Tu as besoin d'un Kaïba, pas de lui. Le changement officiel de PDG ne peut se faire qu'avec l'accord du conseil d'administration, ça te prendra du temps de les réunir et de les convaincre alors que je suis encore vivant. Je te propose de t'épargner tout ça. Libère Makuba et laisse-nous rentrer chez nous, au siège de la Kaïba Corp. Jure-moi qu'il aura une vie normale, que pour lui, tout recommencera comme avant. Et dans ces conditions… Je t'obéirai. La société t'appartiendra, tes décisions seront les miennes. Libère le, c'est la seule chose qu'il te reste à faire pour obtenir ce que tu souhaites.

Pégasus le jaugea du regard, laissant son œil du millénium dévisager le jeune homme de haut en bas, comme s'il cherchait dans son esprit la moindre trace d'une ruse ou d'un mensonge.

\- Ainsi, tu serais prêt à vendre ta société et ton âme contre ton petit frère… Comme c'est touchant ! Je me faisais un plaisir de soumettre Makuba à ma volonté, mais je dois t'avouer que l'idée de t'avoir à sa place est beaucoup plus tentante… Je crois… Je crois que je vais accepter ton offre, oui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient rentrés au siège de la Kaïba Corp. Trois mois que Yugi avait remporté le tournoi du royaume des duellistes. Pégasus avait libéré son grand-père pour le féliciter de sa victoire mais avait reporté leur duel pour pouvoir revenir avec eux. Si Seto avait refusé d'entrer dans les détails, Makuba n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi Pégasus avait accepté de les libérer et de les laisser rentrer. Le créateur du jeu passait la plupart de son temps avec eux, dans l'ancien bureau de Seto. Les Cinq Grands, qui l'avaient aidé à l'enlever et à prendre le contrôle de la société, prenaient les décisions importantes avec lui, avant de les transmettre à Seto qui les exécutait. Trois mois qu'il voyait l'état de Seto se dégrader de jour en jour. Au début, son frère essayait de négocier avec les décisions de Pégasus, critiquant ouvertement sa politique. Kémo, le sbire et garde du corps du créateur, avait fini par le frapper pour _lui rappeler les termes du contrat_ , selon eux. La première fois, Seto s'était défendu. Makuba ne s'était jamais inquiété pour lui, il savait que son frère se débrouillait suffisamment bien en combat pour envoyer n'importe qui au tapis. Après ça, Pégasus avait fait venir Makuba dans leur bureau et Kémo l'avait giflé devant Seto. Son frère ne s'était plus jamais défendu. Il encaissait les coups en silence, se relevant de plus en plus péniblement, obéissant de plus en plus docilement aux ordres de Pégasus. Même si Seto refusait catégoriquement de l'admettre, Makuba était persuadé que Pégasus le laissait à peine manger une fois par jour pour le garder affaibli. Si lui-même pouvait circuler comme il voulait dans les locaux, ne portant qu'un bracelet électronique l'empêchant de sortir du bâtiment, Seto était surveillé de très près. Sa chambre avait été déplacée dans une minuscule pièce sans fenêtre dans laquelle son lit prenait la moitié de la place. Sa porte était gardée continuellement, tous ses déplacements étaient encadrés par au moins trois hommes de Pégasus et il n'était jamais seul dans une pièce sans que celle-ci ne soit fermée à clé.

Makuba se glissa hors de sa chambre et longea les quelques couloirs qui le séparaient de la chambre de Seto, devant laquelle Kémo et un autre sbire montaient la garde. Au moment où il s'approchait, la porte s'ouvrit et les Cinq Grands en sortirent. Makuba fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Les regardant s'éloigner en lui tournant le dos, il s'approcha de Kémo.

\- Je peux voir mon frère ?

Kémo s'assura que les poches de Makuba étaient vides et que son bracelet fonctionnait correctement avant de déverrouiller la porte et de le laisser passer. Allongé par terre, Seto respirait difficilement, semblant lutter pour reprendre son souffle.

\- SETO !

Makuba se précipita et s'accroupit auprès de lui, posant précautionneusement une main sur son épaule. Il savait que les Cinq Grands le frappaient parfois pour le faire obéir, mais il n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'ils pouvaient le tabasser gratuitement un soir.

\- Seto ! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ça va aller… murmura-t-il.

Lentement, Seto se redressa et réussit à s'asseoir sur le sol, contre son lit. Makuba se laissa tomber à genoux face à lui et le dévisagea. Pégasus s'assurait qu'aucune marque de coup ne soit visible lorsqu'il était habillé - en tant que PDG, Seto continuait à assurer toutes les conférences de presse concernant la société, lisant les textes que Pégasus avait rédigés. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, il aurait juste paru un peu amaigri et fatigué, ses yeux étant entourés de larges cernes.

\- Seto… Pourquoi ils continuent à te frapper ? Tu fais tout ce qu'ils te demandent, tu ne te défends jamais… Pourquoi ils font ça ?

\- Pour être sûrs que je continue. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de me laisser récupérer mes forces.

\- On pourrait s'en aller, tu sais, suggéra Makuba. A nous deux, on trouverait le moyen de leur filer entre les pattes. Il faudrait abandonner la Kaïba Corp, mais au moins on serait libres… Et en sécurité. On pourrait vivre normalement, loin d'ici. Il faudrait qu'on trouve comment partir, c'est tout.

\- On ne peut pas trouver. Pégasus lit dans les pensées, il sera au courant de notre plan avant qu'on ait fini de le mettre au point.

Makuba acquiesça lentement et Seto reprit :

\- Par contre, on peut se promettre une chose.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras !

\- On ne peut pas réfléchir à un plan, mais on peut saisir des opportunités. Si jamais, un jour, tu as devant toi l'occasion en or de foutre le camp d'ici, n'hésite pas une seule seconde, saisis là. Si c'est moi qui ait cette occasion, je passe te chercher et on s'en va tous les deux. Sinon, pars tout seul. Sans toi, ils n'auront plus de moyen de pression, je pourrais me défendre et te rejoindre.

\- Tu arrives à peine à bouger ! protesta Makuba.

\- Ça va s'arranger. Promets-moi ça, petit frère. Si tu as l'occasion de partir, fous le camp d'ici. Et moi je te promets de te rejoindre.

\- D'accord… murmura Makuba. Et si tu ne me rejoins pas, je reviens avec de l'aide.

\- Si tu veux.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Seto sursauta violemment. Ils se retournèrent vers Kémo.

\- C'est terminé. Makuba, tu rentres dans ta chambre.

\- J'arrive. Ça va aller, Seto ?

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se releva précautionneusement en même temps que Makuba. En le voyant se lever, Kémo s'avança d'un pas, tira Makuba en arrière et ordonna à Seto :

\- Toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui plia l'adolescent en deux avant de le saisir par le col et de le jeter violemment sur son lit.

\- SETO ! hurla Makuba.

Il voulut revenir vers lui mais Kémo lui attrapa le bras et le traîna en arrière pour le faire sortir de la chambre. Seto rouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa celui de son frère. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, Makuba réussit à lire sur ses lèvres une demande silencieuse : _Promets-le moi._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Makuba leva les yeux vers Seto. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, Pégasus avait pris possession de son bureau et lui avait fait installer une table plus petite dans la même pièce pour avoir toujours le PDG à portée de main. D'habitude, Makuba travaillait dans sa chambre où il recevait ses cours par correspondance mais, depuis qu'il avait vu les Cinq Grands tabasser son frère sans aucune raison, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rester continuellement avec lui. Il s'était donc installé avec lui pour faire ses devoirs, utilisant un bout de la table de son frère. Le nez sur son écran, Seto saisissait mécaniquement les chiffres que le comptable de la société lui avait remontés. Ne devant faire aucune apparition publique ce jour-là, il portait une chemise à manches courtes, laissant voir les bleus et marques de différentes couleurs qui parsemaient ses bras. Son regard semblait vide, éteint, comme si le Seto qu'il avait connu était parti très loin, ne laissant qu'une simple coquille vide exécuter machinalement les ordres que Pégasus lui donnait. Makuba savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence, que le vrai Seto était toujours là, quelque part, guettant la moindre occasion de reprendre le contrôle sur sa société et sa vie. La porte d'entrée claqua et Makuba jeta à peine un regard à Pégasus qui venait d'entrer.

\- Deux Kaïba pour le prix d'un ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne pensais pas te voir là, Makuba… Mais ça tombe bien.

Avant qu'il n'ait trouvé quelque chose à répondre, Seto le coupa :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- A lui, pas grand-chose… avoua Pégasus. C'est avec toi que je voulais m'entretenir de certains sujets.

Pégasus lui tendit une chemise de carton violette que Seto ouvrit avant de parcourir du regard les documents qui s'y trouvaient. Un léger tic traversa la tempe de son frère et il se persuada que Seto savait ce que Pégasus voulait lui dire.

\- J'ai remarqué des petites erreurs dans les documents que tu avais validés. Pas grand-chose, vraiment. Une phrase tournée différemment, quelques nombres inversés… Mais qui, mis ensemble, me font douter. Quelqu'un d'aussi consciencieux que toi, je trouve étonnant que tu aies fais autant d'erreurs…

Kaïba fixait les documents de son regard vide, semblant attendre la suite. Le créateur du jeu se rapprocha de lui, lui saisit fermement la mâchoire et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense, mon petit Kaïba ? Que tu es beaucoup moins soumis que tu veux bien le laisser penser. Tu laisses croire à tout le monde que tu es devenu un gentil esclave bien obéissant, pour que personne ne puisse soupçonner que tu continues à falsifier les documents qu'on te demande juste de signer pour que la société continue d'aller dans le sens que tu souhaites. Je me demande si finalement, Makuba ne ferait pas un bien meilleur dirigeant que toi.

\- Non ! s'exclama Kaïba. Laisse le tranquille. Je vais refaire les documents. Comme tu le souhaites.

\- J'espère bien. Mais n'espère pas t'en tirer comme ça tout de même. Je ne me contenterai pas éternellement d'une marionnette qui essaye de garder le contrôle.

Seto ne répondit rien et Pégasus reprit :

\- Je te laisse une dernière chance. Fais encore un seul écart et tu vas vite comprendre que jusqu'à maintenant, tu as été très bien traité ici. Je vais te réduire à… Comment tu avais dis à Joey, au royaume des duellistes, déjà ? A un chien brisé tremblant de peur devant son maître ? C'est exactement ce que tu vas devenir si tu continues à me tenir tête. Je vais te briser mentalement et physiquement jusqu'à ce que tu t'empresses d'obéir au moindre de mes ordres de peur de la correction que tu recevras sinon.

\- Bonne chance, répondit Kaïba.

Makuba laissa échapper un glapissement inquiet en entendant la réponse de son frère. Le sourire de Pégasus s'élargit.

\- Makuba semble beaucoup plus raisonnable que toi. Je le laisse essayer de te convaincre. Sinon… Il me semble que les Cinq Grands te donnent régulièrement un aperçu de ce qui t'attend. Ah, et tu me prépareras pour demain le descriptif de toutes les arènes de duel présentes dans le bâtiment, ainsi que de toutes les cartes dont tu disposes. J'ai toujours un duel à livrer avec Yugi et je ne veux pas m'embarrasser d'un aller-retour au royaume des duellistes.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et regarda Pégasus sortir du bureau. Une fois la porte refermée, Makuba s'exclama :

\- Tu es dingue ! Pourquoi tu lui tiens tête comme ça ? Tu ne penses pas que tu en subis déjà assez ?

\- Je subirais la même chose, que je lui obéisse ou non. Ce sont les Cinq Grands qui aiment me frapper, que j'obéisse à Pégasus ou pas n'y changera absolument rien. Maintenant, écoute-moi.

Kaïba sortit son paquet de cartes de sa poche et tendit les trois premières cartes à Makuba qui écarquilla les yeux en les regardant.

\- Les trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

\- Ce que tu veux. Pégasus ne tardera pas à me les réclamer pour son duel contre Yugi et il est hors de question qu'il mette la main dessus. Je suis trop surveillé pour les cacher, mais toi tu le peux. Cache-les, envoie-les à l'autre bout du monde s'il le faut, je préfère qu'elles se perdent dans la nature plutôt que Pégasus s'en serve, tu m'entends ?

Il acquiesça lentement en prenant les cartes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, petit frère. On va s'en sortir, on s'en est toujours sortis.

\- Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir si tu tiens à peine debout… Fais attention à toi, s'il te plait. Je t'en supplie, Seto, fais ce qu'il te dit !

Kaïba ne répondit rien. Quelqu'un frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur Dorothy, une secrétaire blonde qui devait avoir à peine un ou deux ans de plus que Seto. Elle passait quasiment tous les matins récupérer le courrier que Kaïba – et maintenant, Pégasus – laissait dans une bannette pour aller le poster.

\- Bonjour messieurs, les salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle prit le courrier que le créateur du jeu lui avait laissé avant de se retourner vers les frères Kaïba.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à envoyer ?

Ils hochèrent négativement la tête et la jeune femme lança un coup d'œil discret vers la porte, s'assurant que Pégasus ne revenait pas. Elle se rapprocha d'eux et, baissant la voix, rajouta rapidement :

\- Messieurs Kaïba, si je puis me permettre… Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que, parmi les employés, beaucoup d'entre nous désapprouvent la prise de contrôle de monsieur Pégasus. Je… Nous espérons vivement vous voir à nouveau comme les seuls décisionnaires de la société très bientôt et, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour y parvenir, n'hésitez surtout pas à me demander. Ce sera avec plaisir.

Kaïba fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher un quelconque piège dans la démarche de la secrétaire, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Makuba rajouta avec un léger sourire :

\- C'est noté, merci beaucoup.

\- Je vous en prie.

Elle ressortit rapidement du bureau.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

\- Tu devrais être fier de toi, mon petit Kaïba. Ton fameux système de disques de duel va enfin sortir sur le marché !

L'une des premières décisions de Pégasus avait été de s'approprier l'invention de Kaïba pour la finaliser et la lancer. Ils devaient donner dans quelques heures la conférence dans laquelle ils présenteraient officiellement le dispositif au grand public. Comme avant chaque apparition publique, les sbires de Pégasus avaient arrêté de le corriger systématiquement afin qu'il puisse se déplacer et parler correctement. Seto avait profité de cette légère trêve pour reprendre des forces. Chaque sortie, chaque événement sortant de l'ordinaire pouvait être l'occasion que Makuba et lui attendaient depuis des mois. Si seulement… La plupart des gardes seraient avec Pégasus et lui, Makuba réussirait peut-être à s'enfuir pendant leur absence…Il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner la Kaïba Corp, mais il devait se faire une raison : il l'avait déjà perdue. Sans aucun d'eux deux pour présider la société, celle-ci disparaîtrait purement et simplement mais, au moins, Pégasus ne contrôlerait plus l'œuvre de sa vie.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à la remarque de Pégasus. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et le dévisagea de haut en bas. Seto avait enfilé le costume cravate qu'il portait à chaque présentation publique, cachant complètement les bleus et ecchymoses qui jonchaient la plus grande partie de son corps.

\- Tu as vraiment une fière allure de PDG… commenta-t-il. Impossible de deviner que tu n'es plus rien d'autre qu'un esclave apeuré à l'idée de prendre des coups !

Kaïba le foudroya du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas apeuré. La seule peur que j'ai, c'est que tu t'en prennes à Makuba. Sans ça, crois-moi, je me ferais un plaisir de te rendre tous les coups que tes singes pourraient me donner.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Mes singes pourraient être tentés de te donner la correction que tu mérites depuis plusieurs jours quand nous serons rentrés. J'ose espérer que tu as un minimum relu le déroulement de la présentation et le texte que tu dois lire ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Oui, il l'avait lu. Et avait déjà décidé qu'il ne lirait pas ce que Pégasus lui avait écrit. Il ne le laisserait pas s'approprier cette création, sa plus grande fierté depuis les arènes de duel. Il était hors de question qu'il la présente comme venant du créateur du jeu, peu importe le prix qu'il devrait en payer à la fin de la conférence. L'œil du millénium de Pégasus brilla étrangement et il appela :

\- Kémo ?

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Allez chercher le jeune Makuba et dites-lui d'être prêt dans quinze minutes. Il vient avec nous.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Seto et Pégasus rejoignaient le parking souterrain du bâtiment où Kémo les attendait déjà avec Makuba. Quatre hommes de main étaient déjà montés dans les deux voitures qui les escorteraient.

\- Seto ? Pourquoi je dois venir ?

\- Parce que je l'ai décidé, répondit simplement Pégasus. Et je te conseille d'être sage.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, Kémo s'assurant que les deux frères Kaïba étaient montés à l'arrière et que les portières étaient soigneusement verrouillées avant de s'asseoir au volant. Les voitures démarrèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans la ville. Seto jeta un regard distrait vers les rues, au travers des vitres teintées. Jusqu'à maintenant, toutes les présentations s'étaient déroulées dans le bâtiment de la Kaïba Corp, c'était la première fois depuis leur retour qu'il pouvait sortir. La première fois qu'il voyait les rues et les trottoirs sans se trouver 60 étages au-dessus. Ils devraient forcément avoir une occasion de s'enfuir, c'était le moment rêvé… Pas pendant le trajet, même s'ils arrivaient à sortir de la voiture, ils étaient encadrés par l'escorte de Pégasus. Pendant la présentation, peut-être. Ils se garèrent sur le parking derrière la salle de conférences. Avant que Kaïba n'ait pu vérifier où se trouvaient les autres sbires du créateur du jeu, deux d'entre eux ouvrirent les portières et saisirent violemment Makuba pour le forcer à descendre, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

\- Doucement ! rugit Seto.

Deux autres gardes lui firent signe de descendre. Ils ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de le retenir. Makuba étant encadré par deux hommes faisant le double de sa taille, il ne pourrait même pas essayer de partir sans abandonner son frère. Ils entrèrent tous dans le bâtiment et arrivèrent derrière l'estrade de présentation. Ils pouvaient entendre la foule de journalistes et de curieux commencer à s'installer dans la salle. Pégasus fit face à Kaïba et ordonna :

\- Ne bouge pas.

Il lui installa une oreillette et, une fois en place, Kaïba demanda :

\- A quoi c'est censé me servir ? Tu seras à côté de moi pendant la présentation…

\- Oh, ce n'est pas pour que tu m'entendes.

Pégasus adressa un signe de tête à Kémo qui, sans signe avant-coureur, gifla violemment Makuba. Le claquement et le cri de douleur de son frère résonnèrent dans l'oreillette et trois gardes l'empêchèrent de se ruer sur Kémo. Pégasus reprit :

\- Au cas où il te viendrait à l'idée de changer le discours de la présentation pour laisser entendre que je n'ai fait rien d'autre que te voler cette idée… Tu pourras entendre en direct ton frère payer pour ton insolence.

\- Laisse-le en dehors de ça, ça se règle entre toi et moi ! s'écria Kaïba.

\- Ça fait trois mois que je le laisse en dehors de ça et autant de temps que tu te moques ouvertement de moi. A toi de décider, il peut ne plus recevoir un seul coup si tu es sage.

\- Ne le touche pas !

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui fixe les règles, mon petit Kaïba. Tu n'as que deux possibilités. Ou bien tu récites sagement le texte que je t'ai écrit, ou bien Makuba aura encore plus de marques que toi à la fin de la présentation. C'était bien notre marché, non ? Que je laisse Makuba tranquille en échange de ton obéissance ? Il va être temps que tu te mettes sérieusement à respecter ta part du contrat.

Kaïba resta immobile. Il n'avait pas d'alternatives, s'il voulait protéger son frère, il était obligé de renoncer au projet de sa vie.

\- Tu te crois impressionnant ? demanda Makuba. Tu nous fais pas peur ! Seto, ne le laisse pas te voler ton idée ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller !

Kémo lui asséna une deuxième gifle qui lui éclata une lèvre.

\- Arrête ! rugit Kaïba. Arrête de le frapper, je vais le faire !

\- Non Seto ! Je te dis que ça va aller !

Makuba tenait sa main pressée contre sa lèvre pour l'empêcher de saigner. Même si les sbires de Pégasus avaient arrêté de frapper Kaïba depuis quelques jours, il ressentait encore la douleur des corrections permanentes. Il se souvenait trop bien des effets des passages à tabac, de l'impression d'avoir le corps entier en miettes, de l'impossibilité de faire un seul mouvement sans déclencher une vague de douleur insupportable. Il était hors de question que Makuba subisse ça.

\- Tais-toi, Makuba, murmura-t-il.

\- Mais Seto !

\- Je vois que ton frère a fini par devenir raisonnable, commenta Pégasus en s'adressant à Makuba. J'espère pour toi qu'il sera convaincant pendant la présentation…

Seto foudroya le créateur du jeu du regard sans parvenir à cacher une lueur de crainte dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, son frère paierait le prix de chacun de ses faux pas.

\- Finissons-en, grommela-t-il.

Quand les employés de l'organisation leur firent signe que tout le monde était entré, ils s'avancèrent sur la scène. Seto laissa Pégasus commencer la présentation en expliquant comment il avait créé les disques de duels et comment il avait fourni tous les plans et détails techniques à la Kaïba Corp qui ne s'était chargée que de la fabrication. Pendant qu'il parlait, Seto laissa son regard parcourir les gens réunis devant eux et haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils en reconnaissant Yugi et ses amis au fond de la salle. Yugi… Il ne l'avait plus revu depuis leur duel, celui qui l'avait privé de la moindre chance de s'en sortir, celui qui l'avait obligé à vendre tout ce qu'il possédait - à commencer par lui-même - à Pégasus en échange de son frère. Est-ce qu'il avait la moindre idée de la situation dans laquelle il les avait mis, Makuba et lui, en remportant ce duel ? Certainement pas… Personne à l'exception des employés ne connaissait la situation actuelle de la Kaïba Corp, tout le monde était persuadé que Pégasus avait juste rejoint le conseil de direction, prenant les décisions en accord avec Seto. Et en supposant que quelqu'un, n'importe qui soupçonne ce qu'il se passait vraiment, qui s'en soucierait ? Qui accepterait de venir en aide à un PDG qui avait passé sa vie à mépriser la plupart des personnes qu'il croisait ?

La voix de Pégasus, l'invitant à faire la démonstration technique du disque de duel, le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur la présentation. Il connaissait par cœur son dispositif et aurait pu le présenter les yeux fermés, mais il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait, ne pas laisser échapper un seul mot laissant entendre que c'était lui qui l'avait conçu. L'oreillette grésillant dans son oreille lui rappelait trop bien ce qui l'attendait sinon.

La présentation toucha à sa fin assez rapidement. Seto laissa Pégasus répondre aux différentes questions des journalistes. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, c'était l'occasion rêvée… Dès qu'ils sortiraient de la scène, il rejoindrait Makuba. En sortant de la salle, peut-être ? S'ils arrivaient à se mêler à la foule qui sortirait par l'entrée principale, ils pourraient peut-être réussir à semer Pégasus et ses sbires. Ils devaient essayer, absolument…

Il remarqua que la foule se levait et commençait à quitter la salle. Pégasus et lui revinrent derrière la scène, où Kaïba se figea en voyant qu'il n'y avait que deux gardes qui les attendaient.

\- Où est Makuba ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai laissé Kémo le ramener dans la voiture avant la fin de la présentation. Juste pour être sûr que vous n'essaierez pas de me fausser compagnie. Ça te pose un problème ?

Kaïba le foudroya du regard et le sourire de Pégasus s'élargit.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de monter des plans pour essayer de t'échapper, Kaïba, j'en suis au courant avant que tu n'aies fini de les mettre au point. Je te conseille de te faire à l'idée que tu ne me fileras jamais entre les pattes. Jamais.

Seto resta silencieux et Pégasus reprit :

\- Tu sais, ta vie pourrait ne pas être si désagréable que ça si tu arrêtais de me tenir tête. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es aussi surveillé, c'est parce que je lis dans tes pensées comme dans un livre ouvert. Je sais pertinemment ce que tu penses de moi et à quel point tu attends désespérément une occasion de t'enfuir. Fais-toi à l'idée que je contrôle ta société et ta vie, arrête de critiquer toutes mes décisions, même en pensée, accepte le fait que tu passeras désormais le reste de ta vie à mon service et je suis prêt à rendre ta captivité bien plus supportable.

\- Hors de question, grogna Kaïba.

\- Comme tu voudras… Ramenez-le à la voiture, ordonna-t-il aux deux gardes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Yugi gardait les yeux fixés sur la scène, à l'endroit où Kaïba et Pégasus venaient de disparaître.

\- Je ne comprends pas… murmura Téa. C'est Kaïba qui a inventé les disques de duel, il s'en était servi au royaume des duellistes contre Joey et contre toi, Yugi… Alors pourquoi il laisse Pégasus annoncer que c'est lui qui les a mis au point ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Pégasus l'a-t-il rejoint à la direction de la Kaïba Corp ?

\- Très bonne question, répondit Yugi. Je me demande si Pégasus ne le ferait pas chanter… Il retient peut-être encore Makuba.

\- Ce serait la seule explication logique, confirma Tristan. Ça me ferait presque de la peine pour lui d'être obligé de regarder Pégasus lui voler son invention en public…

\- Bien fait pour lui, grommela Joey. Peu importe ce qu'il subit, il ne mérite rien d'autre.

Joey n'avait jamais digéré l'humiliation que Kaïba lui avait infligée au royaume des duellistes.

\- Attendez-moi une seconde, déclara Yugi, je reviens tout de suite.

Yugi se faufila parmi la foule de gens qui sortaient de la salle et, une fois dehors, il contourna le bâtiment pour se rapprocher de la sortie de service. S'il arrivait à parler à Kaïba avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille, il aurait peut-être les explications qu'il cherchait. Il arrivait à l'angle du mur quand il entendit la porte métallique claquer. Se rapprochant silencieusement, il vit Pégasus passer, suivi par deux gardes qui retenaient fermement Seto par les épaules. Le créateur du jeu ouvrit la porte arrière d'une limousine de la Kaïba Corp, dans laquelle Yugi eut le temps d'apercevoir Makuba. Les gardes forcèrent Kaïba à entrer à l'intérieur avant de claquer et verrouiller la porte. En regardant la voiture s'éloigner, Yugi pensa qu'ils avaient eu en partie raison. Pégasus ne retenait pas que Makuba. Les deux frères Kaïba étaient prisonniers.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

L'un des gardes qui escortaient Seto ouvrit la porte du bureau et le laissa entrer à l'intérieur. Dorothy, qui était en train de ramasser le courrier, écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur Kaïba ?

Une fois revenus au siège de la Kaïba Corp, la veille au soir, Pégasus avait laissé ses hommes de main le corriger pour sa tentative de rébellion, pendant la conférence. Il avait obligé Makuba à assister à la correction pour le punir d'avoir voulu inciter Seto à lui désobéir. Seto ne savait pas pendant combien de temps les coups de pieds s'étaient enchaînés, lui donnant l'impression de lui broyer les côtes ou les épaules à chaque coup. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il avait entendu Makuba hurler, se débattant contre les gardes qui le retenaient, les suppliant d'arrêter. Il ne se souvenait même pas du moment où ils avaient finalement cessé de le frapper. Il s'était réveillé sur son lit sans avoir aucun autre souvenir de la veille. Même s'il n'avait pas pris de coup dans le visage, il était incapable de faire un seul geste sans qu'il soit évident qu'il souffrait.

\- Oui, il va bien, répondit Pégasus d'un ton froid. Merci Dorothy.

La secrétaire acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et sortit du bureau sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet à Seto. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte, Pégasus ordonna :

\- Ne t'assieds pas, viens là.

Seto s'avança difficilement devant le bureau, l'interrogeant du regard.

\- J'ai jeté un œil à la liste des cartes que tu possèdes ici et il m'a semblé qu'il en manquait quelques unes.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, cherchant à oublier la douleur pour rassembler ses souvenirs, avant de répondre :

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Toutes les cartes sont stockées dans une seule et même pièce et la liste que je t'ai donnée avait été actualisée une semaine avant.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu m'aies donné le détail de tout ce que la Kaïba Corp possède. Ce sont celles que toi, tu possèdes, que j'aimerais bien voir. Ton jeu, s'il te plait ?

Kaïba sortit son paquet de cartes de sa poche et le lui tendit. Pégasus le parcourut rapidement et fronça les sourcils.

\- Et tes dragons blancs ?

Il ne répondit rien. Pégasus sonda rapidement son esprit avant de déclarer :

\- Makuba doit encore dormir, je m'occuperais de lui plus tard.

\- Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé hier soir ?

\- Hier soir ? Je l'ai fait ramener dans sa chambre par mes gardes après que tu te sois évanoui. Malgré le fait qu'il ait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer d'en sortir pour te rejoindre, j'avais interdit à mes hommes de le frapper pour le calmer. Contrairement à toi, je suis un homme de parole et je t'ai promis que je ne le toucherai pas tant que je t'aurais sous la main.

Kaïba acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il amorça un geste pour reprendre son jeu mais Pégasus le jeta en vrac dans l'un de ses tiroirs.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tes cartes pour obéir à mes ordres. Maintenant dis-moi… Selon toi, quels sont les points faibles de Yugi ?

En temps normal, Kaïba aurait répondu qu'il n'en avait pas, ne serait-ce que pour faire perdre du temps au créateur du jeu. Mais il avait trop mal pour subir une autre correction. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Son deck. C'est le jeu de son grand-père, il y tient et ne le changerait pour rien au monde, malgré ses faiblesses. A part le magicien des ténèbres, il n'a aucun monstre puissant. Il a été obligé de recourir à Exodia pour vaincre mes dragons blancs lors de notre premier duel, aucune autre carte de son jeu n'aurait pu l'aider.

\- Il a pourtant vaincu ton ultime dragon blanc aux yeux bleus la dernière fois, nota Pégasus.

\- Oui, en lui faisant perdre de la puissance. Il a des monstres faibles et des cartes pièges qui font tomber les monstres adverses encore plus bas. Si tu arrives à contrer ces pièges et à aligner un ou deux monstres de plus de 2000 points d'attaque, la victoire est à toi.

\- Bien. Une deuxième chose. Dans une semaine, il y a la réunion des actionnaires de la Kaïba Corp, dans laquelle tu présentes habituellement les résultats et objectifs de l'année au conseil d'administration. Tu n'as pas oublié ?

\- Non, et ?

\- J'ignore quelle était ta mentalité en terme de communication avec eux, mais je déteste l'idée de devoir leur cacher ce qui se passe actuellement au sein de la direction. J'en profiterais pour leur annoncer officiellement que j'ai pris les commandes et que tu n'es plus rien d'autre qu'une marionnette bien obéissante. Je préfère te prévenir, histoire que tu ne tombes pas de trop haut quand j'annoncerai ça publiquement.

\- Tu es au courant que la nouvelle va se répandre ailleurs que dans la société ? La plupart des informations révélées lors de cette réunion finissent tôt ou tard par arriver dans la presse. Notre réputation, et donc nos ventes vont en prendre un coup. Il est même possible que certains actionnaires ne l'acceptent pas et claquent la porte.

\- Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai réalisé le système des disques de duel, non ? Il apparaîtra donc comme évident que c'est moi qui peux porter la Kaïba Corp à son plus haut niveau technologique. Tu auras beau avancer tous les arguments que tu voudras, tu n'échapperas pas à cette humiliation là. Peut-être que quand le monde entier aura accepté le fait que tu n'es plus rien d'autre que mon esclave, tu l'accepteras également. Tu peux aller t'asseoir.

Il rejoignit difficilement sa chaise sur laquelle il se laissa tomber sans parvenir à retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il tenta de se concentrer sur l'écran de son ordinateur mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Dorothy.

\- Excusez-moi, messieurs… J'ai besoin de la signature de monsieur Kaïba sur deux ou trois documents.

Pégasus donna son accord d'un signe de tête et la secrétaire s'approcha du bureau de Seto. Elle lui tendit les papiers et Kaïba fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas spécialement besoin de lui pour ça, n'importe quel chef de service aurait pu les signer… Il préféra ne pas se poser de question et griffonna sa signature aux endroits qu'elle lui indiquait. Elle reprit les documents, les remercia et ressortit du bureau. Seto se retourna vers son clavier et vit que Dorothy avait glissé quelque chose devant, tellement discrètement qu'il ne l'avait lui-même pas remarqué. S'assurant que Pégasus ne le regardait pas, il l'observa plus en détail et reconnut une plaquette d'antidouleurs.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La semaine était passée beaucoup trop vite au goût de Kaïba. La réunion avec les actionnaires allait commencer dans dix minutes et il n'avait encore pas la moindre idée de comment il pourrait empêcher Pégasus de révéler au monde entier sa défaite face à lui. Il doutait sérieusement que les actionnaires s'opposent à ce changement, tant que Pégasus continuait à faire rentrer de l'argent, ils se ficheraient du reste. Ils en seraient même certainement enchantés, Kaïba ayant passé la plupart de son temps en conflit avec eux. Seto, Makuba, Pégasus et les Cinq Grands étaient déjà dans la salle de réunion du 5e étage, vérifiant une dernière fois le déroulement de la présentation et branchant les vidéos projecteurs. Makuba attira discrètement l'attention de Seto.

\- Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen d'éviter ça… murmura-t-il.

\- Lequel ? demanda Seto. Si tu vois une seule façon de nous sortir de cette situation, je suis preneur… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller. Ça devait arriver tôt ou tard.

Dix minutes passèrent et les actionnaires arrivèrent au compte-gouttes et remplirent les douze chaises face à eux. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, Pégasus annonça :

\- Bonjour à tous ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer, il me semble…

Il actionna une télécommande vers le vidéo projecteur mais, une fraction de seconde après que celui-ci se soit allumé, toutes les lumières et les matériels électroniques s'éteignirent subitement. Un brouhaha emplit la salle pendant que les Cinq Grands essayaient d'atteindre un disjoncteur à l'aveuglette. Makuba eut une seconde d'hésitation. Si la panne avait frappé tout le bâtiment, son bracelet électronique ne fonctionnerait plus, rien ne l'empêcherait de partir pendant que Pégasus et les Cinq Grands luttaient pour remettre le courant. Une main se referma sur son poignet.

\- Viens ! ordonna la voix de Seto.

Apparemment, son frère avait pensé exactement la même chose, mais en étant plus réactif. Il partit en courant, uniquement guidé par la main de Seto refermée sur la sienne. Comment arrivait-il à se diriger ainsi dans le noir ? Est-ce qu'il connaissait le bâtiment par cœur au point de ne pas avoir besoin de lumière pour s'y repérer ? Ils passèrent une porte qui claqua lourdement derrière eux et arrivèrent dans un escalier éclairé par des veilleuses de sécurité. Seto lâcha la main de Makuba et ils dévalèrent les marches côte à côte, avalant les étages. Ils devaient atteindre le rez-de-chaussée avant que le courant ne revienne et que Pégasus ne remarque leur absence, ils n'auraient jamais d'autre occasion comme celle-là… Sans ralentir, Makuba lança un regard inquiet à Seto. Il savait que celui-ci souffrait des corrections que les sbires de Pégasus lui infligeaient continuellement, il l'avait encore vu boiter le matin même. Comment arrivait-il à courir et descendre des marches si vite ? L'adrénaline et l'espoir de s'en sortir lui permettaient-ils de repousser la douleur suffisamment longtemps pour partir de là, ou était-il juste sous l'effet des antidouleurs que Dorothy lui fournissait discrètement ? Probablement un mélange des deux… Au moment où Seto ouvrait la lourde porte séparant l'escalier du rez-de-chaussée, toutes les lumières revinrent et une succession de cliquetis leur indiquèrent que les portes d'entrée du bâtiment se verrouillaient une à une. Le hall était désert, les employés ayant terminé leur journée une heure auparavant.

\- Viens, dépêche-toi ! ordonna Seto.

Ils contournèrent le hall d'entrée et atteignirent une succession de couloirs. Comment Seto pouvait-il s'y repérer ? Tous ces couloirs étaient exactement les mêmes mais il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde avant de tourner à chaque embranchement. Ils finirent par apercevoir une petite porte métallique. Au moment où ils l'atteignaient, Makuba entendit les sbires de Pégasus arriver derrière eux.

\- Seto !

\- On y est, souffla-t-il. Allez, viens !

Il poussa la porte et s'élança dans la rue. Il se retourna vers Makuba pour s'assurer qu'il le suivait mais, avant d'avoir pu voir quoi que ce soit, un choc violent le percuta en pleine tempe, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Un coup dans l'estomac le plia en deux et il fut jeté par terre avant de recevoir un deuxième coup dans la tempe, lui donnant l'impression que sa tête explosait. Il entendit Makuba hurler mais fut incapable de faire un seul geste, cloué au sol par les coups qu'il avait pris dans la tête. Des cris résonnaient partout autour de lui sans qu'il arrive à les situer, ni à les identifier. Il sentit deux mains le saisir par les épaules et le redresser à genoux, sans pour autant qu'il arrive à ouvrir les yeux. Quelqu'un lui bloqua les bras dans son dos et il sentit une paire de menottes se refermer sur ses poignets.

\- Belle prise ! lança une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Lentement, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Le décor tournait autour de lui et il avait l'impression d'avoir un voile de brouillard devant les yeux mais il reconnut quand même Pégasus devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Très impressionnant ! lança le créateur du jeu. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à aller aussi loin en aussi peu de temps… Tu remercieras Kémo d'avoir eu l'idée de vous attendre dehors plutôt que d'essayer de vous rattraper.

Seto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de chasser le brouillard qui envahissait son cerveau. Il tourna lentement la tête à la recherche de Makuba. Celui-ci était à coté de lui, à genoux, retenu par deux sbires de Pégasus.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Seto ?

Il avait été rattrapé par les gardes au moment où Kémo avait frappé son frère. Il avait vu Seto s'effondrer sur le sol et rester immobile après avoir reçu deux coups dans la tête.

\- Seto ! Seto, réponds-moi !

Kaïba fit un hochement de tête qui lui donna l'impression que son crâne explosait.

\- Ça va aller, réussit-il à murmurer.

Il voulut poser une main sur son front mais le cliquetis des menottes et le contact du métal glacé contre ses poignets lui rappela qu'ils l'avaient attaché. Il se força à respirer lentement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu excuseras la violence de Kémo, reprit Pégasus d'un ton ironique. Je lui ai donné carte blanche pour t'intercepter, l'occasion de te donner cette correction était trop belle… Maintenant, nous avons une réunion à terminer, et un conseil d'administration à qui expliquer pourquoi tu as essayé de t'enfuir. Ramenez-les au 5e étage.

Seto sentit deux gardes le forcer à se remettre debout et à avancer. Il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, se laissant traîner par les sbires de Pégasus. Ils le firent entrer dans un ascenseur où il appuya sa tête contre la paroi. Une fois les portes refermées, Makuba se dégagea des gardes qui le retenaient et s'approcha de son frère.

\- Seto… Tu me fais peur, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Makuba, répondit Pégasus. Du moins, pas encore. Il ira beaucoup moins bien quand il aura payé pour ça.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent et ils ramenèrent les deux frères Kaïba dans la salle où se tenait la réunion. Des murmures interrogateurs parcoururent la salle lorsque les gardes firent entrer Seto, toujours menotté, et le firent s'agenouiller à côté de Pégasus, face à la table ovale.

\- Il me semble que je vous dois quelques explications, annonça Pégasus. Vous savez tous que j'ai rejoint il y a bientôt quatre mois la direction de la Kaïba Corp, aux côtés de Seto Kaïba. Mais cette version n'est que la face visible de l'iceberg. En tant qu'actionnaires de la société, vous méritez de connaître la vérité. Les Cinq Grands et moi-même avons pris le contrôle de l'entreprise. Les statuts de la Kaïba Corp imposent que seul un membre de la famille Kaïba peut la diriger, c'est la raison pour laquelle Seto et Makuba sont tous deux retenus prisonniers. Pour exécuter nos décisions.

Les murmures s'amplifièrent et Pégasus reprit :

\- Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi j'ai pris le contrôle de cette société. La réponse est simple, elle mérite, vous méritez, beaucoup mieux que ce qui se passait à l'époque où Kaïba la contrôlait. La Kaïba Corp possède des atouts technologiques et humains indéniables que son précédent dirigeant s'acharnait à brimer pour faire passer en priorité les projets qui lui tenaient à cœur, peu importe s'ils étaient moins rentables pour l'entreprise. Sa tentative d'évasion il y a quelques minutes est la preuve du peu de considération qu'il a pour sa société, sans lui ni son frère, elle aurait été condamnée à disparaître. Cette période est terminée. La Kaïba Corp va entrer dans une nouvelle ère. Une ère de prospérité, de modernité. Une ère de puissance technologique et de rentabilité financière. Une ère où tous ceux qui essaieront de rivaliser ou de s'opposer à nous finiront aussi pitoyables et pathétiques que Seto Kaïba, conclut-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le PDG menotté et agenouillé à ses pieds, incapable de relever la tête.

Restés silencieux pendant le discours de Pégasus, les actionnaires esquissèrent un sourire sur sa conclusion et, après s'être concertés d'un simple regard, l'un d'eux déclara :

\- Vous avez notre accord. Tant que la Kaïba Corp continuera à générer de l'argent, nous ne vous poserons pas de problèmes. Vous avez fait du beau travail en le remettant à sa place, il ne mérite rien d'autre.

Sur le côté de la salle, retenu par les hommes de Pégasus, Makuba luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant l'humiliation de son frère. Ils avaient raté la seule tentative d'évasion qu'ils auraient jamais, et d'ici une semaine, le monde entier serait au courant de leur détention et de la défaite de son frère. Est-ce qu'ils auraient un jour l'occasion de se sortir de cette situation ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait une personne, une seule parmi tous ceux qui apprendraient la nouvelle, qui serait prête à les aider ? Et si oui, qui ? Comment ? Y avait-il une seule chance, même minuscule, qu'ils ne passent pas le reste de leur vie retenus par Pégasus ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pégasus observait les actionnaires sortir progressivement de la salle. A ses pieds, Kaïba commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

\- J'espère que tu n'étais pas trop assommé pour savourer ton humiliation, mon petit Kaïba. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir mettre les choses au clair, tous les deux. L'époque où tu te moquais ouvertement de moi est définitivement terminée.

Kaïba se contenta de le foudroyer du regard. Le décor autour de lui avait cessé de tourner, même s'il avait encore l'impression d'avoir la tête dans le brouillard. Pégasus fit un signe de tête à un de ses hommes qui décrocha les menottes aux poignets de Seto avant de les lui raccrocher autour des chevilles. Il le força à se relever et Kaïba lutta pour garder son équilibre avec les pieds attachés.

\- Je te conseille de t'habituer à tenir debout et à marcher avec ces menottes, tu n'es pas prêt de les enlever. Ah, et j'ai demandé qu'on me ramène ceci, spécialement pour toi, ajouta-t-il en sortant un bracelet de sa poche.

Il le lui attacha autour du poignet et Seto le regarda. Il ressemblait au bracelet de localisation de Makuba, avec en plus un minuscule boitier collé contre l'intérieur de son poignet. Pégasus sortit une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. Une lumière rouge s'alluma sur le boitier une seconde avant qu'une violente décharge électrique ne le parcourt, le faisant tomber par terre en hurlant de douleur. La douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue mais laissa Seto à genoux, suffoquant.

\- Tu as compris ? Essaye de faire un pas de travers, de dire un mot en trop, de penser même à me contrarier et tu le regretteras aussitôt. Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce que le bracelet est capable de délivrer, je peux faire durer ça bien plus longtemps et bien plus intensément. Tu peux choisir de continuer à me résister mais je suis franchement curieux de voir combien de temps tu tiendras avant de me supplier d'arrêter de te torturer. Tu craqueras avant moi.

Se retournant vers ses gardes, il ordonna :

\- Vous deux, ramenez Makuba dans sa chambre, je ne veux plus qu'il en sorte sans mon autorisation et sans être accompagné par l'un d'entre vous. Les autres, vous venez avec nous, j'aurais besoin de vous pour dresser l'aîné une fois pour toutes.

\- NON ! rugit Makuba. Laisse-le tranquille ! Tu vas le tuer !

\- J'espère pour toi que ton frère a de la résistance… Ou bien que tu seras un dirigeant beaucoup plus obéissant que lui si jamais il venait à mourir.

Il fit un signe de tête à ses hommes qui les entraînèrent vers l'ascenseur.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Makuba ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fut aussitôt arrêté par un garde.

\- Où tu vas, toi ?

\- Ça va… Je voulais juste vous demander si je pouvais aller travailler dans le bureau de mon frère aujourd'hui.

\- C'est le bureau de monsieur Pégasus, maintenant, précisa le garde en sortant un talkie walkie.

Il appela Pégasus et échangea deux ou trois phrases avec lui avant de raccrocher l'appareil à sa ceinture.

\- C'est bon, je t'emmène.

Il laissa le garde lui agripper fermement l'épaule et le pousser dans les couloirs. Il n'avait plus revu Seto depuis la fin de la réunion, trois semaines auparavant. Il était désormais trop surveillé pour le rejoindre sans l'autorisation du créateur du jeu et celui-ci s'appliquait à lui interdire de voir son frère. Makuba n'arrivait même pas à avoir la moindre nouvelle de lui. Pourquoi Pégasus acceptait-il seulement maintenant qu'ils se voient ? Il préférait ne pas se poser la question. Arrivés devant la pièce, le garde frappa avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le pousser à l'intérieur. Assis derrière le bureau de son frère, Pégasus leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Makuba ! Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais plus vu… Tu m'excuseras de t'avoir séparé de ton frère aussi longtemps, il y avait deux ou trois petites choses que je souhaitais régler avec lui avant…

Makuba se contenta de le foudroyer du regard avant de se diriger vers la table où Seto était assis. Il se figea soudainement. En trois semaines, son frère était devenu méconnaissable. S'il avait beaucoup maigri depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Royaume des Duellistes, il n'avait à présent plus que la peau sur les os. Son teint effroyablement pâle contrastait horriblement avec les marques de différentes couleurs qui jonchaient son visage - apparemment, les gardes de Pégasus ne s'embarrassaient plus à dissimuler les marques de coups. Sous le bracelet électrique qu'il portait, sa peau était devenue marron, probablement à force d'être brûlée par les décharges qui en partaient.

\- Seto…

Kaïba releva la tête vers son frère. Son regard vide s'éclaira soudainement en le reconnaissant. Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Pégasus claqua des doigts et Seto se ravisa au dernier moment, un éclair de peur traversant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? souffla Makuba.

\- Oh, pas grand-chose… Ton frère était persuadé de pouvoir me résister, je lui ai prouvé qu'il avait tort. Ce bracelet a dépassé toutes mes espérances en termes d'efficacité. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il était complètement soumis avant de te laisser le voir, au cas où ta présence aurait pu lui rendre un soupçon de fierté. Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais dû le dresser à nouveau et il n'aurait certainement pas survécu à une autre semaine de torture.

Makuba resta immobile, figé d'horreur devant l'état de son frère.

\- Ça a l'air de te surprendre, nota Pégasus. Pourtant, tu étais là quand j'ai prévenu ton frère adoré que je le briserais en deux et qu'il m'a juste souhaité bonne chance… Je vous laisse cinq minutes. Je vous rappellerais bien que la porte est gardée, mais je doute que ton frère ait la moindre envie de tenter quelque chose.

Pégasus quitta le bureau et Makuba se rapprocha de Seto, s'agenouillant sur une chaise face à lui.

\- Seto… Seto, dis-moi quelque chose, s'il te plait… Il est plus là, il te fera rien…

Seto parcourut le bureau du regard, semblant s'assurer que Pégasus était parti, avant d'attirer Makuba contre lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, petit frère…

Makuba lui rendit son étreinte précautionneusement, craignant de lui faire mal. Il avait noté que sa voix était un peu plus rauque et fatiguée que d'habitude.

\- Toi aussi, tu me manquais… Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va aller. J'ai juste… J'ai plus la force de lutter. J'ai essayé de lui résister mais je peux pas… Je suis désolé, Makuba.

\- Désolé de quoi ? Seto, c'est moi qui devrait être à ta place… C'était moi qu'il avait enlevé pour diriger la Kaïba Corp. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te rendre…

\- Bien sûr que si. Je dois te protéger.

Soudainement, Makuba eut l'impression de se retrouver face au garçon de 10 ans qui lui avait promis de le protéger après la mort de leurs parents. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'orphelinat, il avait l'impression de voir Seto tel qu'il était vraiment. Ni un PDG impitoyable, ni un duelliste arrogant et antipathique, juste un adolescent de 19 ans obligé de grandir trop vite. Un adolescent qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Un adolescent torturé à l'extrême qui était sur le point de mourir de douleur pour le protéger. Mais il pouvait encore lui venir en aide.

\- Je nous ferais sortir de là, Seto. Ne tente rien, évite les coups au maximum, je te jure que je m'occupe du reste. Je trouverais de l'aide.

\- Fais attention. Pégasus pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à toi s'il apprenait que tu cherches encore un moyen de partir. Je… Je n'arriverai pas à m'interposer entre vous deux indéfiniment.

Makuba acquiesça lentement. Il était soulagé de constater que Seto s'exprimait normalement en l'absence de Pégasus. Le créateur du jeu devait avoir raison, son frère faisait juste attention à ne rien dire ni même penser face à lui. Makuba détailla les marques de coups sur le visage de son frère.

\- Tu n'auras pas à t'interposer entre nous. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu en as déjà subi bien trop comme ça. Je nous sortirai de là, frangin.

Avant que Kaïba n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la porte se rouvrit sur Pégasus et une étincelle d'appréhension traversa les yeux de son frère. Le créateur du jeu laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant Seto se crisper légèrement. Makuba se rassit sur sa chaise et sortit ses affaires pour travailler à coté de son frère. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'essayer pour savoir que Seto ne dirait plus un mot en présence de Pégasus.

La journée passa lentement, mais Makuba fut soulagé de constater que Pégasus n'utilisait pas le bracelet électrique qu'il avait mis à Seto. Celui-ci exécutait machinalement tous ses ordres, son regard éteint restant en permanence rivé au sol lorsqu'il était face au créateur du jeu, encaissant sans aucune réaction les piques et remarques humiliantes qu'il lui lançait. Vers 18 heures, Pégasus fit signer à Seto plusieurs documents avant de rappeler ses gardes :

\- Ramenez ces deux là dans leurs chambres.

Au moment où l'un des gardes le saisissait par l'épaule, Makuba se retourna vers Pégasus.

\- Attends ! Je peux rester avec Seto cette nuit ?

Pégasus fronça les sourcils en entendant la demande de Makuba et, avant qu'il n'ait répondu quoi que ce soit, le cadet des Kaïba reprit :

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as dis toi-même, Seto n'a plus la moindre envie de tenter quelque chose, et moi non plus. Je te donnerais pas de raison de le torturer encore. Je veux juste… Rester avec lui. C'est tout.

Le créateur du jeu sembla étudier ce que Makuba venait de dire avant de déclarer :

\- Soit. Seto, j'ose espérer que tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu essayes de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me mécontenter ?

Kaïba répondit d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- Bien. Emmenez-les tous les deux dans la chambre de l'ainé.

Ils se laissèrent entraîner par les gardes. Makuba remarqua que Seto portait toujours autour des pieds les menottes que Pégasus lui avait fait mettre trois semaines auparavant. Ses chevilles étaient devenues rouges, écorchées par endroit, probablement à cause du frottement répété du métal trop serré contre sa peau. Son frère semblait s'être habitué à marcher malgré les chaînes et n'eut pas de mal à les suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois tous les deux dans la pièce, Makuba s'attendit à ce que les gardes sortent mais deux d'entre eux poussèrent Seto sur son lit avant de lui attacher un poignet aux barreaux avec une deuxième paire de menottes. Ils ressortirent en claquant la porte et Makuba rejoignit son frère sur son lit.

\- Pourquoi ils t'attachent comme ça ? Tu peux à peine marcher, ils veulent que tu ailles où ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Seto. Ce n'est pas gênant.

Makuba dévisagea son frère quelques secondes. Le Seto qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais accepté d'être attaché aussi sévèrement et il aurait encore moins demandé à Makuba de l'accepter également. Il comprit rapidement. Seto savait que Pégasus épierait dans son esprit leur conversation dans les moindres détails et le punirait s'il disait quoi que ce soit qui ne lui convenait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda Makuba.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait, il te l'a dit…

\- Oui, mais pour te rendre comme ça ? Pour que tu aies peur de lui à ce point ?

Seto resta silencieux. La question de Makuba faisait rejaillir des souvenirs par flashs dans son esprit. Un placard minuscule dans lequel il avait été attaché, les yeux bandés, pendant plusieurs jours. Les décharges qui le secouaient régulièrement, des dizaines de fois par heure, probablement activées par les gardes qui surveillaient le placard, et qui l'empêchaient de s'endormir. La faim et la soif qui le tenaillaient. L'épuisement, la douleur et le sentiment d'impuissance dû à ses yeux bandés qui avaient failli le rendre fou. Les visites de plus en plus fréquentes des gardes pour le _dresser_. Le bruit d'un claquement de doigts qui résonnait à chaque fois juste avant que les décharges et les coups de pieds ne s'enchaînent violemment. Le ricanement satisfait de Pégasus lorsqu'il s'était recroquevillé de terreur en l'entendant claquer des doigts. Les ordres que le créateur du jeu lui donnait et qui lui faisaient échapper à quelques coups ou avoir un peu d'eau lorsqu'il obéissait. Les humiliations qui s'enchaînaient, ponctuées par des décharges de plus en plus violentes, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de les subir sans rechigner. La menace de Pégasus lorsqu'il l'avait finalement laissé sortir. _Essaye de te rebeller ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois et on recommence tout depuis le début._ Il ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Makuba comprit que Seto ne voudrait pas en dire plus et changea de sujet.

\- Tiens, au fait. J'ai retrouvé ça l'autre jour dans ma chambre. Je me suis dis que ça te remonterait le moral.

Makuba sortit de sa poche quelques cartes de duel. Seto les reconnut rapidement, c'était les premières cartes qu'il avait jamais possédées, celles que Makuba lui avaient offertes quand ils étaient encore chez leur père adoptif. La dernière n'était pas une vraie carte, elle avait été dessinée par Makuba, des années auparavant. Seto esquissa un sourire.

\- Le dragon blanc aux yeux bleus… C'était grâce à ce dessin que j'ai décidé de tout faire pour posséder un jour le vrai dragon blanc.

\- Oui ! Et je t'avais dit qu'un jour, il viendrait nous chercher. Qu'il viendrait pulvériser tous ceux qui nous retenaient et qu'on s'envolerait tous les deux ensemble sur son dos.

Seto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Oui, il s'en souvenait. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il vivait chez leur père adoptif, il se souvenait des heures de travail interminables, des privations de sommeil, des reproches plus durs les uns que les autres… Le soir où Makuba avait réussi à lui faire passer ces cartes, il lui avait apporté plus que du réconfort, plus que la promesse de toujours être là pour lui… Il lui avait apporté de l'espoir. Avec un simple dessin, Makuba lui avait donné envie de croire que les choses allaient s'arranger, qu'il reprendrait un jour le contrôle de sa vie et qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir mépriser et écraser tous ceux qui voudraient les empêcher d'être heureux. Seto passa son bras libre autour des épaules de son frère et l'attira contre lui.

\- Merci… murmura-t-il.

Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à discuter avant que Seto ne tombe de sommeil. Makuba, lui, ne s'était pas endormi. Il réfléchissait. Voir son frère craquer devant Pégasus l'avait convaincu qu'ils devaient se sortir de cette situation, le plus rapidement possible, avant que le créateur du jeu n'achève de briser ce qu'il restait de la volonté de Seto. Ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir seuls, ils étaient bien trop surveillés. Au Royaume des Duellistes, il se souvenait que Yugi avait essayé de l'aider – peut-être qu'il accepterait de recommencer ? D'exiger que Pégasus s'en aille s'il remportait son duel contre lui ? Mais selon Seto, Yugi n'avait aucune chance de gagner, son jeu n'était pas assez puissant pour rivaliser avec Pégasus. La Kaïba Corp regorgeait de cartes rares et puissantes mais il n'aurait jamais la moindre chance de pouvoir y accéder. Et en supposant qu'il parvienne à lui trouver des cartes pour renforcer son jeu, il fallait encore qu'il arrive à le contacter, à communiquer avec l'extérieur alors qu'ils étaient enfermés à 60 étages au-dessus du sol sans le moindre appareil électronique qui ne soit pas surveillé. Il ne savait même pas où habitait Yugi, là encore il lui aurait au moins fallu accéder librement à un ordinateur pour trouver son adresse… A moins qu'il ne trouve quelqu'un d'autre qui accepterait de l'aider à contacter Yugi ? Mais qui ? Il n'aurait qu'une seule chance, s'il faisait confiance à quelqu'un qui le dénoncerait à Pégasus, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre… Makuba étouffa un grognement de frustration et de désespoir. Comment pouvaient-ils trouver de l'aide pour se sortir de là ? Il jeta un œil à son frère, toujours endormi, et se ressaisit. Il y passerait la nuit s'il le fallait, mais il trouverait. Il réussirait à les sauver tous les deux. A le sauver.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Makuba fut le seul à relever la tête vers Dorothy, la secrétaire qui passait chercher le courrier de Pégasus dans leur bureau. Le nez penché sur les papiers de son bureau, le créateur du jeu ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Discrètement, elle prit les papiers de la bannette et fit demi-tour pour ressortir. Pégasus n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux. Makuba aurait préféré qu'il ne soit pas là du tout mais il n'avait pas le choix, ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il attendait une occasion comme celle-là. Discrètement, il prit une enveloppe cachée par un tas d'autres papiers sur son bureau et, glissant le bras sous la table, il l'expédia d'un geste rapide vers le centre de la pièce.

\- Dorothy ? appela-t-il.

\- Oui monsieur ?

\- Vous avez laissé tomber ça, signala-t-il en désignant l'enveloppe au sol.

La secrétaire fronça les sourcils et la ramassa. Lisant ce qui était écrit dessus, une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard et elle se retourna vers Makuba en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Oh, en effet, c'est à moi. Je vous remercie, monsieur Makuba.

\- Pas de quoi.

Pégasus avait levé les yeux en entendant Makuba parler, mais s'était replongé dans ses dossiers dès que la secrétaire avait confirmé que l'enveloppe était à elle. Elle ressortit et Makuba rajouta en pensée : _Merci à vous._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

\- C'était bien ça… murmura Yugi. Pégasus retient bien Kaïba et Makuba…

La nouvelle avait été publiée dans les journaux quelques jours avant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse ? demanda Joey.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser… C'est à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas gagné ce duel, Kaïba aurait pu affronter Pégasus… Il n'aurait pas été obligé de se rendre pour protéger son frère.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix, Yugi, murmura Téa. Il retenait ton grand-père, tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de perdre.

\- Et si tu avais perdu, t'aider aurait bien été le dernier souci de Kaïba, fit remarquer Joey. A force de se comporter comme un crétin supérieur à tout le monde, il a fini par tomber sur plus fort que lui. Il ne mérite rien d'autre !

Yugi baissa les yeux sur l'article de journal relatant l'humiliation de Kaïba devant son conseil d'administration. Lentement, il hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, Joey. Personne ne mérite ça.

Joey allait répondre lorsque la porte du magasin de jeux s'ouvrit sur un facteur.

\- J'ai un courrier pour Yugi Muto.

\- C'est moi.

Le facteur lui tendit l'enveloppe en souriant :

\- Je ne sais pas à combien ils s'y sont mis pour l'écrire !

Yugi regarda l'enveloppe. En effet, son nom avait été écrit par une écriture enfantine mais le reste de l'adresse avait été complété par une autre écriture, plus adulte et féminine. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il remarqua qu'elle contenait plusieurs choses mais sortit en premier une feuille de papier qu'ils lurent ensemble.

\- _Aide-nous,_ lut Téa. Et c'est tout ? Rien d'autre, aucune signature ?

\- Si, Téa, répondit Yugi. C'est signé.

Il avait sorti le reste du contenu de l'enveloppe et tenait dans ses mains trois cartes du dragon blanc aux yeux bleus.

* * *

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu, malgré mes personnages un peu OOC, je le reconnais... N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions dans une review !


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà pour un deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une reviews, vous m'avez franchement motivée à continuer cette mini-fic et à donner tout ce que j'avais pour être la plus satisfaite possible de ce deuxième chapitre !

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Yugi et Joey suivirent la secrétaire à travers le hall d'accueil de la Kaïba Corp. Le message de Makuba avait convaincu Yugi de contacter Pégasus pour lui proposer de livrer une fois pour toutes ce duel final et le créateur du jeu lui avait dit de passer le voir dans la société pour en discuter de vive voix. Bien que Yugi ait laissé Yami prendre les commandes, redoutant l'affrontement avec Pégasus, Joey avait insisté pour l'accompagner, refusant de le laisser se jeter seul dans la gueule du loup. Ils atteignirent un ascenseur qui les fit monter au 60e étage. La secrétaire les conduisit jusqu'à un salon meublé d'une table basse et de deux canapés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de leur proposer de s'asseoir avant que Pégasus ne les rejoigne.

\- Merci, vous pouvez redescendre, dit-il à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ressortit discrètement et le sourire de Pégasus s'élargit devant Yami et Joey. Il leur désigna les canapés d'un geste et, une fois assis, il reprit :

\- Quel plaisir de revoir les deux vainqueurs de mon tournoi ! Je vous manquais déjà ?

\- Arrête ton baratin, grommela Joey. Tu sais très bien ce que Yugi vient faire ici.

\- Je me doute que vous ne seriez pas venus uniquement pour dire bonjour…

\- Nous avons toujours un duel à livrer, il me semble, confirma Yugi.

\- En effet… Je commençais à croire que tu comptais te défiler, j'étais justement sur le point de te recontacter pour t'en parler… Je me suis assuré du bon fonctionnement de l'arène de la Kaïba Corp, celle-là même où tu as vaincu Kaïba il y a près d'un an. Ça te rappellera de bons souvenirs, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je ne comptais pas me défiler, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire payer tout ce que tu nous as fait. Et tout ce que tu continues à faire…

\- Ce que je continue à faire ? Excuse-moi, mon petit Yugi, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu parles…

\- Je te parle de Seto et de Makuba. Tu t'es attaché à faire savoir au monde entier que tu les retenais, tu ne vas pas t'étonner que je le sache ?

\- Je m'étonne surtout que tu t'inquiètes pour eux, je ne vois pas trop en quoi leur sort t'intéresse…

\- J'ai mes raisons, répondit simplement Yugi. Et je veux ta parole que si je remporte ce duel, tu les libèreras. Tu quitteras la Kaïba Corp.

\- Je ne suis pas particulièrement contre ces termes, mais tu comprendras que je vais avoir du mal à les accepter sans un enjeu de ton côté également.

Pégasus sortit une carte de sa poche et la montra à Yugi. C'était une carte absolument vierge.

\- Tu la reconnais ? C'est celle dans laquelle j'avais emprisonné l'âme de ton grand-père… Et si tu perds ce duel, c'est celle dans laquelle tu seras toi-même emprisonné. Ton âme et ton puzzle du millénium, voilà ce que j'exige si tu perds ce duel.

\- C'est de la folie ! rugit Joey. Yugi, laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! _Ils_ n'en valent pas la peine !

Yugi baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- C'est d'accord. Mon âme et mon puzzle si je perds, les frères Kaïba si je gagne.

\- YUGI ! s'exclama Joey.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Joey. Au Royaume des Duellistes, j'ai promis à Makuba que je lui viendrais en aide. Et je l'ai laissé tomber.

\- Tu lui avais promis que tu les réunirais, lui et son frère, et c'est ce qui est arrivé ! Tu ne lui dois absolument rien !

\- J'ai pris ma décision, coupa Yugi. J'accepte tes conditions, Pégasus. Je te laisse choisir la date et l'heure du duel.

\- Entendu ! Tu permets que j'y réfléchisse et que je te tienne au courant dans la semaine ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Pégasus se leva.

\- Dans ce cas, tout est réglé !

\- Attends une minute… reprit Yugi. Est-ce que je peux voir Kaïba ?

\- Seto n'est pas disponible mais je peux t'envoyer Makuba si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que la porte soit gardée tant qu'il sera ici.

Yugi approuva d'un signe de tête et Pégasus reprit :

\- Je lui dis de venir tout de suite.

Il sortit de la pièce et Joey s'écria :

\- Yugi, tu es dingue ! Tu n'as pas à mettre ta vie en danger pour ces deux là !

\- Pégasus veut mon puzzle depuis toujours. Il aurait trouvé un moyen de le réclamer et de m'emprisonner en cas de défaite quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe ce que j'aurais demandé en échange.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à l'affronter ! Il a lui-même renoncé à ce duel final au Royaume des Duellistes !

\- Il l'avait reporté, et je ne me serais pas défilé de toute façon.

Joey allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Makuba.

\- Yugi !

Le cadet des Kaïba parcourut la distance qui les séparait en trois foulées et, une fois près d'eux, baissa la voix pour lui demander :

\- S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as reçu mon message…

\- Je l'ai reçu. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça peut aller. Yugi, je t'en supplie, sors-nous de là !

Avant que Yugi n'ait pu répondre, Joey le coupa :

\- Et pourquoi il le ferait ?

\- Joey ! s'exclama Yugi.

\- Non, Yugi, je tiens à ce qu'il réponde. Makuba, tu peux nous donner une seule raison pour laquelle Yugi accepterait de mettre sa vie en danger pour vous ? Tu peux citer une seule chose que ton frère aurait faite pour mériter son aide ?

Makuba resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi répondre, et Joey reprit :

\- Exactement. Ton frère n'a jamais rien fait pour nous, bien au contraire. Il nous a toujours méprisés comme il méprise tout le monde, il s'est toujours cru supérieur à tout le monde. Lorsqu'il était sur le point de battre Yugi au Royaume des Duellistes, il se fichait bien de lui prendre sa seule chance de sauver son grand-père, s'il avait remporté ce duel, on aurait toujours pu courir pour qu'il nous vienne en aide en retour ! Alors explique-moi pourquoi maintenant qu'il est tombé sur plus fort que lui, on accepterait de le sortir de là ?

Makuba gardait la tête baissée, cherchant à dissimuler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il finit par demander :

\- Dis-moi, Joey… J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais une sœur, non ? Sérénity, c'est bien ça ?

\- Quel est le rapport ?

Makuba releva la tête vers lui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien imaginer ce que ça te ferait de la voir souffrir devant toi, sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire ? De la voir être affamée continuellement pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde la moitié de son poids ? De la voir être battue tous les jours en priant pour qu'elle s'évanouisse rapidement, de voir cinq types lui briser les côtes ou les jambes à coups de pieds avant même qu'elle soit remise de la correction précédente, de la voir enchaînée en permanence à un bureau ou à un lit, de la voir devenir l'ombre d'elle-même… Et de te dire que la seule chose qu'elle a faite pour mériter ça, c'est de prendre ta place ? Que chaque coup qu'elle prend t'était destiné au départ mais qu'elle a demandé à subir tout ça pour t'épargner ?

Joey était resté silencieux, figé d'horreur. La vision de Sérénity affaiblie et battue hantait encore son esprit quand Makuba reprit :

\- C'est pas Seto que je vous demande d'aider. C'est moi. Je supporte plus de le voir comme ça. Seto était peut-être arrogant, antipathique, parfois même cruel… Mais c'est mon frère. Et tout ce qu'il a fait dans sa vie, il l'a fait pour me protéger. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être suffisamment craint et respecté pour que personne n'ait l'idée de s'en prendre à moi.

Joey ne répondit rien. Après un silence de quelques secondes, Yugi demanda :

\- Où est-il ? Pégasus nous a juste dit qu'il n'était pas disponible…

Makuba se mordit les lèvres et Yugi aurait pu jurer qu'il luttait à nouveau pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

\- Je sais pas où il est. Pégasus le… Le dresse, il appelle ça comme ça. La dernière fois, il m'a laissé entendre qu'il avait passé une semaine entière à le torturer. Quand il m'a laissé le revoir, il était… J'avais l'impression que Seto était terrorisé. Il n'osait plus dire un mot devant Pégasus, il obéissait à tous ses ordres sans discuter, il se crispait dès qu'il lui faisait une remarque… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais Seto semblait mort de peur à l'idée qu'il recommence. Il s'est quand même ressaisi un petit peu depuis. Ces derniers temps, même s'il restait prudent face à Pégasus, il avait recommencé à avoir des conversations à peu près normales avec lui, à ne plus s'écraser devant lui. Et il y a deux jours… Ils étaient en réunion, Pégasus, Seto et les Cinq Grands. Pégasus a passé des heures à l'humilier devant eux, à l'obliger à rester à genoux, à le rabaisser… Il a craqué et… - Makuba esquissa un pâle sourire - Et il a collé un coup de poing dans la figure de Pégasus. Ses gardes du corps l'ont maîtrisé avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et ils l'ont enfermé à nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui font mais… Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il était quand il est sorti la première fois… Il n'y survivra jamais, il va le tuer…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, assura Yugi. Je vaincrai Pégasus et je l'obligerai à vous libérer, je te le promets.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe… murmura Joey. Seul ton frère peut prendre les décisions importantes de la société, c'est pour ça que Pégasus le retient… Alors comment peut-il se permettre de le garder enfermé aussi longtemps ? Il ne peut rien faire sans lui…

\- Je ne sais pas comment il avait fait la première fois mais… Depuis, il a découvert quelque chose que Seto avait réussi à lui cacher jusque là. Je… En tant que vice-président de la Kaïba Corp, je suis habilité à remplacer mon frère quand il doit s'absenter temporairement. Pégasus m'oblige à faire ce que personne d'autre que lui ne peut faire.

\- Comment ? demanda Joey. Tu pourrais lui demander de relâcher ton frère en échange de ce dont il a besoin, Pégasus ne peut rien faire sans toi…

Makuba baissa les yeux, restant silencieux quelques secondes. Il finit par soulever l'une des mèches épaisses qui lui tombaient sur le front, révélant un énorme hématome violet au niveau de sa tempe.

\- Ses gardes frappent fort, murmura-t-il. Même Seto n'arrivait pas à leur résister…

Yugi et Joey restèrent tous les deux muets de stupéfaction. Joey finit par demander :

\- Il te frappe souvent comme ça ?

\- Pas depuis longtemps, répondit Makuba. Avant, il se déchaînait surtout sur Seto. J'ai parfois pris une ou deux gifles que ses gardes me donnaient devant lui pour l'obliger à leur obéir, mais jamais rien de très violent. Mais… Après que Seto ait essayé de se rebeller, il était dans une rage folle… J'ai essayé de lui faire croire que je ne pouvais pas diriger la société à sa place et il a ordonné à Kémo de me frapper. Il ne m'a mis qu'un seul coup dans la tête, mais j'ai été sonné pendant le reste de la soirée. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment Seto pouvait résister à ce genre de traitement pendant des jours d'affilés…

\- Ça a assez duré, répondit Yugi. Je te promets de vous sortir de là. J'arrêterai Pégasus une fois pour toutes.

\- Yugi… Pour votre duel… Rajoute les dragons blancs de Seto à ton jeu, tu en auras besoin.

Voyant que Yugi s'apprêtait à protester, Makuba reprit :

\- Fais-moi confiance. Il a mis la main sur toutes les cartes rares de la Kaïba Corp, il a le jeu le plus puissant possible et il a obligé Seto à lui révéler toutes les cartes et les stratégies que tu utilises habituellement. Crois-moi, ils ne seront pas de trop.

Yugi acquiesça lentement.

\- Merci Yugi, murmura Makuba. Je te promets que quand tout ça sera fini, on saura se souvenir de ce que tu auras fait pour nous.

\- Et ce sera très bientôt fini, assura Yugi en se levant.

Joey renchérit :

\- Tiens le coup, Makuba. Et fais attention à toi.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Ils ressortirent de la salle et l'un des gardes postés devant la porte empêcha Makuba de s'éloigner pendant qu'un autre proposait à Yugi et Joey de les raccompagner à la sortie. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, le garde qui retenait Makuba le poussa vers un couloir.

\- Dépêche-toi, monsieur Pégasus t'attend.

Il laissa le garde le ramener dans le bureau de son frère et, en le voyant entrer, Pégasus sourit :

\- Tu tombes bien, Makuba. Viens là.

Il se rapprocha de Pégasus qui ordonna en lui tendant un document :

\- Signe ça.

Makuba prit le crayon qu'il lui tendait et eut une seconde d'hésitation. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la remarque de Joey avait fait du chemin dans son esprit. Il avait raison, Pégasus avait trop besoin de lui.

\- Libère Seto, demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Libère Seto et arrête de le torturer et de l'affamer si tu veux que je t'obéisse.

\- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu obéisses, fit remarquer Pégasus, je ne demande rien d'autre qu'à te laisser tranquille. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se passerait si ton frère daignait rester à sa place.

\- Alors laisse-moi le voir. Laisse-le sortir, je le convaincrai de t'obéir.

\- Je peux très bien le convaincre moi-même.

\- Comment ? En le frappant alors qu'il ne tient même plus debout ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu l'auras tué ? Quand tu nous auras tués tous les deux ?

Pégasus resta silencieux, dévisageant Makuba. Son regard brûlait de fureur mais il se leva et déclara calmement :

\- Très bien. Kémo, allez me chercher Kaïba.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Makuba osait à peine croire qu'il avait réussi à négocier la libération de Seto. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur deux gardes qui firent entrer son frère. Celui-ci était extrêmement pâle, ses yeux rouges cerclés d'énormes cernes. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas pu s'endormir depuis que Pégasus l'avait fait enfermer à nouveau. Il tremblait sur ses jambes et Makuba aurait pu jurer qu'il ne tenait debout que parce que les gardes le retenaient. Makuba essaya d'avancer vers lui mais l'un des sbires de Pégasus le retint. Le créateur du jeu annonça :

\- Ton frère adoré m'a demandé de te laisser sortir. Il pense que je n'emploie pas les bonnes méthodes et qu'il pourrait te convaincre de m'obéir.

Seto resta silencieux, un éclair d'appréhension traversant son regard. Pégasus reprit :

\- Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec lui. Je suis persuadé qu'il existe des moyens beaucoup plus simples et rapides de te briser.

Il adressa un signe de tête au sbire qui retenait Makuba et, sans signe avant-coureur, celui-ci lui décocha un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration. Makuba tomba à genoux sous le choc et, avant qu'il ait retrouvé son souffle, un coup de pied le faucha dans la mâchoire, faisant danser des étoiles devant ses yeux fermés. Seto hurla mais Makuba se doutait que les gardes l'empêcheraient d'intervenir. Il replia un bras au-dessus de sa tête une seconde avant qu'un autre coup ne tombe, lui donnant l'impression que son épaule volait en éclats. Plusieurs autres coups tombèrent avant qu'il ne craque et fonde en sanglots, recroquevillé sur le sol. Au-dessus de lui, une voix résonna :

\- Ça suffit.

Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était en miettes. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule.

\- Makuba ! Makuba, regarde-moi !

Il aurait voulu rester allongé pendant des heures pour attendre que le sol arrête de tourner et que la douleur disparaisse un tout petit peu, mais la voix tremblante et suppliante de son frère le convainquit de se redresser. Seto l'aida à s'asseoir et le serra contre lui, laissant Makuba reprendre difficilement son souffle.

\- Lâche-le, ordonna la voix de Pégasus au-dessus d'eux.

\- Ne le touche plus ! rugit Seto.

\- Ça ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

Avant que Kaïba n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, deux gardes les séparèrent violemment, les forçant à rester à genoux devant Pégasus qui reprit :

\- J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre impertinence, à tous les deux. Et j'ai été suffisamment patient avec toi, Makuba. A partir de maintenant, c'est toi qui paiera chaque affront de ton frère.

\- Laisse-le en dehors de ça, murmura Seto. Ça ne le regarde pas.

\- Tais-toi, ordonna Pégasus. Dis encore un seul mot et Makuba recevra le double de coups qu'il vient de prendre.

Seto resta silencieux, attendant que Pégasus reprenne :

\- C'est bien. Tu vois, je suis persuadé qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté de ta part, tu vas réussir à devenir un gentil chien bien obéissant. Je n'avais juste pas été assez… persuasif jusqu'à présent.

Seto serra imperceptiblement les poings mais ne répondit pas à sa provocation. Makuba ferma les yeux, cherchant à oublier la douleur, à oublier les humiliations et les menaces permanentes, à oublier Pégasus, et à ne se souvenir que d'une chose, d'une phrase que Yugi lui avait dite quelques minutes plus tôt : _Je te promets de vous sortir de là._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Makuba plongea la tête dans son oreiller, ne parvenant pas à chasser la migraine que les coups qu'il avait pris avaient installée. A la fin de la journée, Pégasus avait refusé qu'il reste avec Seto et ils avaient tous les deux été enfermés dans leurs chambres respectives. Au moins, il avait pu négocier la libération de son frère – ce simple fait suffisait à lui faire penser que ça en valait tout de même la peine. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, il avait remarqué les regards inquiets de Seto mais n'avait rien pu faire pour le rassurer. Pégasus leur ayant assuré qu'il le punirait à nouveau s'ils essayaient de dire quoi que ce soit, aucun d'eux deux n'avait voulu prendre le risque de parler avec l'autre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il releva la tête de son oreiller pour voir entrer le médecin en chef de leur infirmerie.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Makuba.

Makuba se redressa et le médecin ferma la porte derrière lui avant de reprendre :

\- J'ai appris que vous aviez reçu plusieurs coups violents aujourd'hui, je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentiez ?

\- Ça va aller.

\- Ça ne vous fait plus mal ?

Makuba s'apprêta à répondre que non avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Il arrivait à peine à bouger son bras et la migraine qui l'envahissait ne semblait pas décidée à s'en aller.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il. A l'épaule et à la tête. Je suis surtout sonné.

\- Vous permettez que je regarde ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et le médecin s'assit à côté de lui. Makuba reprit :

\- Vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter pour Seto. Je n'ai rien comparé à lui.

\- Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas aller le voir. J'ai fait croire aux gardes qui surveillent votre chambre que c'était Pégasus qui m'envoyait, mais ils ne le croiraient jamais pour votre frère. Je voudrais pouvoir le surveiller de plus près, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus que fournir à Dorothy les médicaments qu'elle lui fait passer.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup. Il péterait les plombs sans ça. Vous lui donnez quoi, exactement ?

\- Antidouleurs, somnifères, compléments alimentaires… Ça dépend de ce que me dit Dorothy. Votre frère a de la chance de l'avoir, elle a un don pour deviner comment il va et ce dont il a besoin.

\- On a de la chance de vous avoir, compléta Makuba.

Le médecin posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Makuba, lui faisant faire quelques mouvements. Le jeune Kaïba reprit :

\- Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous faites ça ? Pourquoi vous nous aidez ? Rien ne vous y oblige…

\- Premièrement, je ne m'estimerai pas médecin si je laissais deux personnes dont j'ai la responsabilité sans soins. Et puis, comme la majorité des employés de la société, je suis forcé de reconnaître que votre frère, malgré ses défauts, est avant tout un excellent dirigeant. Même s'il lui arrivait d'être assez direct dans ses propos, nous savions qu'avec lui aux commandes, nous ne risquions pas de perdre notre emploi du jour au lendemain. Vu la direction que monsieur Pégasus fait prendre à la société, nous sommes déjà beaucoup plus inquiets… Regardez-moi.

Makuba leva la tête vers lui, le laissant diriger une lumière vers ses yeux avant de lui demander de suivre la lampe du regard. Il reprit avec un sourire :

\- Bon, vous n'avez ni fracture, ni traumatisme crânien. Vous vous en sortez avec de beaux hématomes. Je vais vous laisser des cachets pour faire passer votre migraine et que vous puissiez dormir. Reposez-vous et… Évitez de provoquer Pégasus.

Makuba esquissa un sourire.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous en prie.

Il déposa une plaquette de médicaments sur sa table de chevet et rangea ses affaires avant de déclarer :

\- Bonne nuit monsieur Makuba. Faites attention à vous.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Seto s'étira et s'allongea un peu plus, tentant de trouver une position confortable malgré son bras menotté aux barreaux de son lit. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il tremblait d'épuisement mais il sentait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir rapidement. Les événements de ces deux derniers jours se bousculaient dans son esprit, lui revenant par flashs, trop rapidement et dans le désordre pour qu'il arrive à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé. Le placard dans lequel il avait été enfermé, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que subir les décharges électriques qui le secouaient régulièrement. L'humiliation de Pégasus et des Cinq Grands pendant leur réunion. Le garde qui rouait Makuba de coups pendant que deux autres le retenaient. Makuba qui fondait en larmes. Makuba qui avait préféré subir ça plutôt que de le savoir enfermé et torturé. Ce fait était celui qu'il avait le plus de mal à assimiler. Makuba l'avait protégé. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il était son grand frère, c'était à lui de le protéger, de subir les coups et les humiliations à sa place, de trouver un moyen de les sortir de cette situation, et non l'inverse… Il glissa la main dans sa taie d'oreiller et en sortit le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus que Makuba lui avait dessiné. Avec du recul, il était forcé de reconnaître que son frère lui avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé ce dessin, des années auparavant. Rien d'autre n'aurait pu le convaincre de s'accrocher, de lutter contre l'épuisement imposé par son beau-père et de conserver l'espoir de pouvoir un jour le renverser. A l'évidence, c'était la deuxième fois que son frère lui sauvait la vie. Dès les premières minutes durant lesquelles il avait été enfermé, il avait su qu'il ne survivrait jamais à une autre semaine de torture. Lorsque les gardes l'avaient fait sortir pour le ramener dans le bureau de Pégasus, il peinait de plus en plus à reprendre son souffle entre chaque décharge et à respirer normalement. Il n'aurait jamais survécu une journée de plus dans ce placard, il en était persuadé.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses pensées. Il glissa rapidement le dessin sous son oreiller avant de lever la tête vers Pégasus et un de ses sbires. Le garde déposa un plateau repas sur sa table de chevet et ressortit, le laissant seul avec le créateur du jeu qui annonça :

\- Je venais voir comment tu allais, mon petit Kaïba…

\- Tu veux bien m'épargner tes sarcasmes ? soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais l…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant qu'une décharge ne le parcoure. Il se cambra sous le choc, laissant échapper un long gémissement de douleur. Lorsque Pégasus relâcha le bouton de la télécommande, Seto resta allongé sur le dos, luttant pour reprendre sa respiration, son bras attaché tordu par les convulsions.

\- Je regrette de plus en plus d'avoir cédé à la demande de Makuba… nota Pégasus. J'aurais adoré te revoir dans l'état dans lequel tu étais après une semaine entière dans ce placard.

Il ne répondit rien, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Pégasus reprit :

\- Tu as de la chance que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, en ce moment. Je passais justement te voir pour t'informer que mon duel contre Yugi aura lieu dans deux jours. Et qu'il a exigé que je quitte la Kaïba Corp s'il remportait la victoire.

Seto ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers lui, incrédule.

\- Quoi ? Il veut que tu partes ?

\- Que je parte et que je te rende les pleins pouvoirs sur ta société, en effet, confirma Pégasus. Vu que l'enjeu te concerne directement, je me suis dit que tu aimerais être au courant… Et que tu apprécieras d'autant plus la défaite de Yugi en ayant en tête qu'il s'agissait de ton seul espoir de retrouver ta liberté. Je me demande lequel de vous deux sera le plus effondré quand j'en aurais fini avec lui.

Seto resta silencieux. Pégasus avait raison, si vraiment Yugi lui avait fait promettre de partir en cas de victoire, il ne supporterait pas de le voir perdre. Il devait aider Yugi, absolument. Mais comment ? Il arrivait à peine à résister à Pégasus, comment pouvait-il lui venir en aide alors qu'il était attaché et surveillé en permanence ? Le créateur du jeu fit deux pas vers la porte avant de s'arrêter et de désigner d'un signe de tête le repas que le garde lui avait laissé.

\- Je te conseille de manger. Ça me décevrait énormément que tu meures de faim avant d'avoir pu assister à ma victoire.

Pégasus ressortit de la chambre et la porte fut à nouveau verrouillée. Il se débattit quelques secondes contre les menottes qui le retenaient avant de réussir à retrouver une position confortable. Manger était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie. A force de n'avoir un repas qu'une ou deux fois par semaine, son corps avait fini par s'habituer à la faim et il ne la ressentait même plus. Mais Pégasus avait raison sur un point, s'il refusait de manger le peu auquel il avait droit, il ne tarderait plus à mourir de faim. Il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, il avait plus d'une fois hésité à arrêter de lutter et à prendre suffisamment d'antidouleurs et de somnifères pour se laisser sombrer dans un monde sans douleur, sans faim… Sans Pégasus. Mais Makuba avait besoin de lui. Sans lui, il deviendrait le PDG de la Kaïba Corp et Pégasus serait libre de lui infliger toutes les tortures que lui-même subissait actuellement. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse son frère seul avec lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Seto finit d'écrire l'email que Pégasus lui avait demandé de rédiger et le relut rapidement avant de l'enregistrer. Pégasus n'était pas dans leur bureau et il ne pouvait rien envoyer sans que le créateur du jeu n'ait donné son accord. Il s'apprêtait à consulter la liste de choses à faire qu'il lui avait laissée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il leva les yeux et se figea en reconnaissant Pégasus et les Cinq Grands.

\- Alors c'était vrai, commenta l'un d'eux, vous l'avez vraiment laissé sortir… J'ai toujours dit que vous étiez trop laxiste avec lui, Pégasus.

Seto soutint leur regard et Pégasus répondit :

\- Makuba m'a fait comprendre qu'il existait des moyens bien plus efficaces de le faire obéir… Viens là ! ordonna-t-il.

Lentement, Seto se leva et contourna le bureau pour leur faire face, s'efforçant de dissimuler le tremblement de ses mains. Il se doutait que Pégasus n'avait pas fini de lui faire payer son affront lors de leur dernière réunion mais il se sentait incapable de recevoir encore le moindre coup.

\- J'ai tenté d'expliquer aux Cinq Grands que tu m'obéirais à présent mais ils ne semblent pas convaincus… reprit Pégasus. Nous avons toujours une réunion à finir. Tu penses pouvoir rester tranquille ou je demande dès maintenant à mes gardes d'aller chercher Makuba ?

Seto secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Ne le touche plus, murmura-t-il.

\- Nous sommes d'accord ! s'exclama Pégasus. Allez, prends de quoi noter et suis-nous.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de réunion où ils s'assirent autour d'une table. Depuis que Pégasus avait pris le contrôle, Seto se contentait de prendre des notes pendant leurs réunions, afin de réaliser un compte-rendu qu'il leur remettait par la suite. Les premières fois, il avait essayé de s'opposer aux décisions qu'ils prenaient mais il avait depuis longtemps abandonné cette idée. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne les convaincrait de changer d'avis et il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre que quelques coups supplémentaires.

\- Il y a un sujet que je tenais à aborder avec vous, reprit Pégasus. Yugi a exigé que je quitte la Kaïba Corp si jamais il remportait notre duel demain. Ce qui signifie que, dans le cas très improbable où il gagnerait, rien n'empêcherait Kaïba de reprendre le contrôle.

\- On en revient à ce que je vous disais, répondit Lecteur. Vous auriez mieux fait de le laisser mourir de faim dans ce placard. Même sans vous, nous n'aurions pas eu de mal à soumettre Makuba pour continuer à diriger cette société.

Seto se mordit la lèvre pour rester silencieux. Ils avaient depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de discuter comme s'il n'était pas là mais cette sensation était toujours aussi désagréable.

\- Après tout, suggéra Neizbiz, qu'aurions-nous fait de plus ? Nous devons être réalistes, même si l'annonce publique de la prise de contrôle a eu le mérite d'humilier Kaïba devant le monde entier, elle a eu des effets désastreux sur les résultats de l'entreprise. Elle peut continuer à survivre encore un moment mais je doute qu'elle puisse nous rapporter plus qu'elle ne l'a déjà fait. Mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour affirmer ça ? rajouta-t-il en interrogeant Gansley, le comptable de la société, du regard.

\- J'aurais besoin de me pencher plus attentivement sur la question, confirma celui-ci. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous étendre sur ce sujet en ce moment. Pégasus, si vous remportez votre duel, nous resterons fidèles à vos côtés comme nous en avions convenu dès le départ. Et si vous le perdez, ce qu'il adviendra de nous et de cette société ne vous concernera plus, nous pourrons décider tous les cinq de ce que nous ferons. Simple curiosité, pourquoi avez-vous accepté cette exigence de Yugi ?

\- Je tenais à lui réclamer son puzzle du millénium en cas de victoire de ma part, il n'aurait jamais accepté sans une contrepartie. Et pour réaliser mon objectif final, j'ai besoin de la technologie de la société et de son puzzle, l'un sans l'autre m'est complètement inutile. Si je perds l'occasion de m'emparer du puzzle, garder le contrôle de la Kaïba Corp ne me servira plus à grand-chose. Je vous laisse décider de ce que vous voulez faire si jamais je devais partir. Si vous souhaitez rester quand même, je me ferais un plaisir de vous apprendre à faire obéir les deux frères Kaïba.

Seto soutint le regard de Pégasus qui ordonna :

\- Baisse les yeux quand tu es face à moi.

Une succession de flashs s'enchaînèrent dans son esprit, l'ordre de Pégasus faisant rejaillir des souvenirs de la première fois qu'il l'avait enfermé. Les gardes qui le forçaient à se mettre à genoux devant lui. Pégasus qui lui ordonnait de baisser les yeux. Les décharges électriques qui le faisaient hurler de douleur. Pégasus qui répétait son ordre inlassablement entre deux séries de coups ou de décharges. Son rire satisfait lorsqu'il n'avait plus eu la force de lever la tête vers lui pour soutenir son regard. La menace qu'il avait proférée la veille. _A partir de maintenant, c'est Makuba qui paiera chacun de tes affronts._ Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre son frère en danger, il en avait déjà bien trop subi. Lentement, il décrocha son regard de celui de Pégasus et baissa la tête.

\- Vous voyez ? reprit Pégasus. Même si je m'en vais, vous n'aurez pas de mal à le soumettre, il n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un chien brisé et terrorisé.

Seto serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. Ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques minutes mais il mourrait déjà d'envie de coller à nouveau son poing dans la figure de Pégasus. Soudainement, une violente décharge le parcourut et il s'effondra sur la table en laissant échapper un cri de douleur.

\- N'y pense même pas, reprit Pégasus.

Kaïba resta immobile, plié en deux sur la table, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Pendant une seconde, il se prit à penser que c'était peut-être la dernière journée avec Pégasus, qu'il pourrait être parti le lendemain. Il se ressaisit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer cela. Pégasus avait raison sur un point : s'il mettait trop d'espoirs dans la victoire de Yugi, il ne supporterait pas de le voir perdre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Le garde poussa Makuba à l'intérieur du bureau de Pégasus avant de refermer la porte. Son frère n'était plus là, les sbires du créateur avaient déjà dû le ré-enfermer dans sa chambre. Pégasus se leva et contourna le bureau pour se placer face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? demanda Makuba.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici. Je voulais te parler du duel de demain. J'ai pu me reconstituer un paquet de cartes très intéressant avec celles que possèdent la Kaïba Corp et ton frère. Mais il m'en manque encore quelques unes. J'ai cru comprendre que Seto t'avait confié les trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus ?

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te les donner ?

\- En fait si, je le crois. Je t'écoute, où sont-ils ?

Makuba ne répondit rien et un des gardes demanda :

\- Voulez-vous que nous le fassions parler, monsieur ?

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Allez plutôt me chercher Seto, je suis persuadé qu'il arrivera à convaincre son frère.

\- NON ! rugit Makuba. Laisse-le tranquille ! Je… Je ne les ai plus. J'ai plus les dragons.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Makuba resta silencieux. L'œil du millénium brilla étrangement et Makuba attendit avec appréhension l'explosion de rage de Pégasus, mais celui-ci se contenta d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

\- Yugi ? Tu penses vraiment que ces cartes l'aideront à gagner son duel ? Il n'osera même pas s'en servir, il tient trop au jeu original de son grand-père.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

\- Dis-moi Makuba… Même si c'est absolument impossible, supposons que Yugi gagne son duel. Tu penses vraiment que tout redeviendra comme avant ?

Makuba fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai complètement détruit ton frère et que mon départ ne te le rendra pas. Même si je lui rends la Kaïba Corp, il devra à nouveau assumer ses fonctions de PDG et faire face à toutes les personnes devant lesquelles il a été humilié. Son conseil d'administration, ses employés, ses clients… La dernière fois qu'ils l'ont vu, il était à genoux à côté de moi et terrorisé à l'idée de prendre le moindre coup. Tu penses franchement qu'il osera affronter à nouveau leur regard ?

\- Tu le sous-estimes. Il saura s'en remettre, assura Makuba.

\- Tu dis cela parce que tu ne m'as pas vu le dresser. Tu ne m'as pas vu le briser. Je dois avouer qu'il fait très bien semblant devant toi, mais la volonté et la fierté de ton frère sont en mille morceaux.

\- C'est faux. Il cède parce que tu le tortures à l'extrême, c'est tout.

\- C'était vrai au départ. Mais j'ai vite compris qu'il y a beaucoup plus efficace que de la douleur pour anéantir ton frère. Je l'ai torturé, c'est vrai. Mais je l'ai surtout ridiculisé. Je l'ai forcé à s'agenouiller devant moi et à me supplier de t'épargner, à manger sur le sol ou dans ma main, à rester en boxer devant certains de ses employés. Tu crois vraiment qu'il parviendra à relever la tête après ça, à faire comme si la plupart de ses salariés ne m'avaient pas vu le réduire en miettes ? Quand on y réfléchit, c'est un peu de sa faute, sans sa fierté et son arrogance, j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal à l'atteindre. Il pourrait se relever. Mais il n'osera pas le faire.

Makuba serra imperceptiblement les poings, bouillonnant de rage contre Pégasus et luttant contre l'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire moqueur. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison sur un point : Seul, Seto n'oserait jamais se relever. Mais il serait avec lui. Quoi qu'il arrive, il aidera son frère à s'en remettre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, Yugi regardait son jeu de cartes qu'il avait étalé devant lui. Le jeu de son grand-père, avec lequel il avait remporté le tournoi du Royaume des Duellistes. Il pensait ne jamais vouloir, ne jamais pouvoir le dénaturer et y ajouter d'autres cartes, mais Makuba avait raison sur un point : si vraiment Pégasus avait mis la main sur toutes les cartes puissantes de la société, alors les trois dragons ne seraient pas de trop. Encore fallait-il qu'il puisse les jouer. Depuis leur retour du tournoi, les règles du jeu avaient changé. Il était à présent obligé de sacrifier des monstres pour invoquer les plus puissants, et un seul Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus nécessiterait deux sacrifices. Est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ?

\- Toc toc toc ! annonça son grand-père en entrant dans sa chambre. Tu te prépares pour ton duel, Yugi ?

\- Oui… J'hésite surtout à ajouter les Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus…

\- Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?

\- C'est peut-être idiot mais… Je me suis attaché à ton jeu, grand-père. Je ne m'imagine pas le modifier. Et avec cette nouvelle règle sur les sacrifices, je me demande s'ils seront si utiles que ça…

Le grand-père de Yugi s'assit à côté de lui et répondit :

\- Yugi, je possède ce jeu depuis quarante ans mais je ne le considère toujours pas fini. J'ai passé ma vie à le changer, à le refaire, parfois à l'adapter en fonction de mon adversaire juste le temps d'un seul duel. Mais tu dois croire en lui. Si tu commences un duel en n'étant pas sûr que ton deck est le meilleur qui puisse être pour cette situation, alors tu as déjà perdu. Et pour les sacrifices, il existe d'autres façons d'invoquer des monstres puissants sans sacrifier les siens. Cette règle oblige les duellistes à rivaliser d'ingéniosité, à utiliser les meilleures cartes pour invoquer les meilleurs monstres avec un minimum de pertes. Et pour ça, tu es le meilleur ! J'y ai pensé, justement, et j'ai retrouvé ça…

Il lui tendit une carte que Yugi ne connaissait pas.

\- Elle s'appelle Kaibaman, expliqua son grand-père. Ce monstre a un pouvoir spécial. Une fois qu'il est sur le terrain, tu n'as qu'à le sacrifier pour invoquer automatiquement un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus de ta main, même si tu as déjà invoqué un autre monstre lors de ce tour. Je l'ai dans le magasin depuis des années, mais comme Kaïba possède les seuls dragons existants, elle n'a jamais intéressé beaucoup de monde… Si tu décides de les ajouter à ton jeu… Prends aussi celle-ci. Ils feront une bonne combinaison ensemble.

Yugi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Merci grand-père. Je vais y réfléchir. Merci pour tes conseils, en tout cas !

\- Je t'en prie ! Allez, viens manger, et après au lit ! Tu as un duel important à livrer demain.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Une porte claqua, arrachant Makuba au sommeil. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir les yeux, une violente bousculade le secoua.

\- Debout ! rugit la voix du garde qui surveillait habituellement sa chambre. Monsieur Pégasus veut te voir dans cinq minutes !

\- J'arrive… grommela-t-il.

Il entendit le garde ressortir et s'étira difficilement en massant l'épaule dans laquelle il avait été poussé. Comment Seto faisait-il pour résister à ce genre de réveil tous les matins ? Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver la réponse. Lorsqu'il pouvait rester dormir avec lui, il voyait à chaque fois Seto se réveiller complètement à l'instant même où la porte claquait. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son frère avait un sommeil aussi léger depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Royaume des Duellistes… Lentement, il se leva et se traîna à la recherche de vêtements. Il finissait d'enfiler ses chaussures quand le garde revint.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi ! ordonna-t-il en lui faisant signe de sortir.

Il le laissa le pousser dans le couloir mais, au lieu de le conduire dans le bureau de Pégasus, il l'emmena vers un ascenseur qui commença à descendre. En voyant l'étage indiqué par le garde, Makuba comprit où ils allaient. Il savait que le duel de Yugi avec Pégasus devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt le matin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au 39e étage, il eut à peine besoin que le sbire de Pégasus le guide pour rejoindre l'arène principale du bâtiment. Seto était déjà là, surveillé par Kémo et Pégasus.

\- Et un deuxième Kaïba ! s'exclama ce dernier. J'étais en train de mettre les choses au point avec ton frère…

Makuba se rapprocha de Seto, faisant face à Pégasus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pendant la durée du duel, je vais confier à Kémo la télécommande qui déclenche le bracelet électrique de ton frère, souffla lentement Pégasus. Et qu'il serait trop ravi de lui faire payer l'affront qu'il lui avait fait au Royaume des Duellistes, Kémo lui doit toujours une correction. Alors que les choses soient claires, je ne veux pas vous entendre. Essayez de dire quoi que ce soit, de souffler le moindre conseil à Yugi et Kémo se fera un plaisir de faire taire Seto définitivement, c'est bien compris ?

Makuba acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. A côté de lui, Seto n'avait pas réagi, son regard s'était juste légèrement assombri en entendant la menace de Pégasus.

\- Maintenant, reprit Pégasus, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, nos invités ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Il ressortit du complexe, les laissant seuls avec Kémo. Makuba s'adossa au bord de l'arène à côté de Seto et son regard tomba sur les menottes éternellement attachées aux pieds de son frère. Il avait arrêté de compter les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur tentative d'évasion, depuis que Pégasus avait obligé Seto à porter le bracelet et ces chaînes continuellement. Fermant les yeux, il se demanda combien de temps cela allait encore durer. Même s'il l'espérait de toutes ses forces, il refusait de placer trop d'espoirs dans la victoire de Yugi – il ne supporterait pas de voir Pégasus le battre s'il s'imaginait que ce duel marquerait la fin de leur captivité. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait arrêté de se projeter vers l'avenir, d'imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler la semaine prochaine ou le mois prochain. Il s'était fait à l'idée que rien ne changerait, qu'il ne ferait plus rien d'autre que se battre pour convaincre Pégasus de garder son frère en vie. Il ne se rendait même pas compte d'à quoi pourraient ressembler les journées si jamais Pégasus partait. Et il préférait ne pas y penser, ne pas faire de rêves ou de projets qui ne se réaliseraient peut-être jamais. Une main froide se posa sur son poignet et il rouvrit les yeux, levant la tête vers Seto. Celui-ci esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire rassurant que Makuba lui rendit. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre. Il devait y croire, se dire que cette journée était peut-être bel et bien la dernière de toutes avec Pégasus.

La porte de l'arène se rouvrit sur le créateur du jeu, suivi de Yugi, Joey, Téa et Tristan. Ils se figèrent de stupeur et Yugi murmura :

\- Kaïba…

Makuba se doutait que, pour n'importe qui d'extérieur, l'état de Seto était choquant. Son frère n'avait plus fait d'apparition publique depuis la présentation de son système de disque de duel. Si, à cette époque, il paraissait déjà amaigri et épuisé, il n'était pas encore évident qu'il était torturé. A présent, les sbires de Pégasus ne s'embarrassaient plus à dissimuler les marques de coups et deux grands hématomes parsemaient son visage, se fondant dans les cernes qui cerclaient ses yeux. Son regard autrefois fier et arrogant était devenu fuyant, éteint.

\- Tu as l'air choqué, mon petit Yugi… nota Pégasus. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je m'étonnais que tu veuilles mettre ta vie en danger pour… Ça.

D'un geste, Pégasus saisit Kaïba par le col de sa chemise et le jeta violemment en avant. Trébuchant à cause de ses pieds attachés, Seto tomba à genoux au moment où Pégasus reprenait :

\- Même si tu gagnes, Yugi, n'espère même pas retrouver le Kaïba que tu as connu. Je me suis particulièrement attaché à le transformer en un chien soumis et brisé.

Makuba lutta contre l'envie de hurler à Pégasus de se taire, la menace de faire payer à Seto chaque mot qu'ils pourraient dire étant trop grande. Malgré le traitement qu'il subissait continuellement, il savait que Seto ne supportait toujours pas les humiliations publiques. Agenouillé aux pieds de Pégasus, ses chaînes l'empêchaient de se relever. Tristan protesta :

\- Détache-le, laisse-le au moins se relever !

Seto leva les yeux vers Tristan.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, souffla-t-il.

A côté de Tristan, Joey voulut protester mais se ravisa en croisant le regard de Kaïba. Il y a quelques mois, la réponse du PDG aurait été sèche, autoritaire, dédaigneuse. A présent, elle sonnait plus comme une supplication. Kaïba avait successivement perdu sa société, sa liberté, celle de son frère, sa fierté et bientôt sa vie si Pégasus continuait à le traiter de cette façon. Il pouvait aisément comprendre qu'il n'avait pas en plus besoin de s'attirer leur pitié.

\- Il me semblait t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas t'entendre, Seto, fit remarquer Pégasus en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un signe de tête vers Kémo qui sortit la télécommande de sa poche et enfonça l'un des boutons. Aussitôt, Kaïba se plia en deux sans parvenir à retenir un cri de douleur. Makuba grimaça en détournant le regard et Yugi hurla :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- J'ai rapidement compris que Seto avait besoin de doses de douleur régulières pour se tenir à carreaux. Ce bracelet dépasse toutes mes espérances en termes d'efficacité.

\- Ça a assez duré ! rugit Yugi. Tu vas payer pour tout ça, Pégasus ! Et n'oublie pas ta promesse, quand j'aurais gagné, tu libéreras définitivement Seto et Makuba !

\- C'est promis ! s'exclama Pégasus. Encore faut-il que tu gagnes…

Ils prirent place dans l'arène pendant que Téa, Tristan et Joey se rapprochaient du bord de la plateforme pour mieux observer le duel et que Makuba aidait Seto à se relever. Kémo les repoussa contre le bord de l'arène, les empêchant de s'éloigner.

\- Que le duel commence ! annonça Pégasus. Je te laisse la main !

\- Comme tu voudras, répondit Yugi. Je pose un monstre face cachée en mode défense et je termine mon tour.

\- Face cachée ? sourit Pégasus. Tu espères donc encore pouvoir me cacher des choses ? Permets-moi de t'offrir un petit rappel à l'ordre, Yugi…

Son œil du millénium s'illumina mais Yugi se contenta d'esquisser un pâle sourire.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Pégasus… Tu n'arrives pas à voir ma carte ?

Les poings serrés, Pégasus était devenu blême.

\- Comment… Comment fais-tu cela ? s'écria-t-il.

\- La réponse est simple, répondit Yugi. Moi non plus, je ne connais pas cette carte. Tu peux lire dans l'esprit de la personne qui joue une carte, mais n'oublie pas, nous sommes deux face à toi. Yami a posé cette carte et j'ai repris le contrôle juste après. Tu peux continuer à essayer de t'immiscer dans notre esprit, mais à chaque fois que tu essaieras, nous nous alternerons. Tu vas devoir jouer à la loyale pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Makuba se rapprocha légèrement de Seto.

\- Tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ? murmura-t-il.

\- Pas franchement… répondit Kaïba sur le même ton. Il semblerait que Yugi ait trouvé le moyen d'empêcher Pégasus de lire dans son esprit. Et ça a l'air de marcher, rajouta-t-il en dévisageant le créateur du jeu.

\- Fermez-là ! ordonna Kémo en donnant un léger coup de pied dans le genou de Seto.

Pégasus tremblait de rage, semblant chercher désespérément un moyen de contourner la stratégie de Yugi. Il finit par se redresser et déclara :

\- Comme tu voudras. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon œil du millénium pour te battre, mon petit Yugi. A moi ! Je pose moi aussi un monstre en mode défense et une carte face cachée.

Yugi piocha une carte et esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu me laisses prendre l'avantage, constata-t-il. J'invoque le Gardien Celte en mode attaque !

Yugi posa sa carte sur le terrain et Pégasus répondit :

\- J'active ma carte piège, Trappe !

Sur le terrain, un trou béant s'ouvrit sous les pieds du Gardien Celte qui disparut instantanément.

\- Mon piège détruit ton monstre avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Désolé mais ce n'est pas à ce tour que tu vas prendre l'avantage, comme tu le dis.

\- Je n'ai pas fini de jouer, répondit Yugi. Je révèle mon Castor Guerrier qui passe en mode attaque ! Vas-y, attaque son monstre face cachée !

Le Castor Guerrier fondit sur la carte de Pégasus et Yugi eut le temps d'apercevoir un ver violet avant que celui-ci ne soit détruit par son attaque.

\- Tu viens de détruire mon Ver Aiguille ! s'exclama Pégasus. Il t'oblige à jeter les cinq premières cartes de ton deck directement dans le cimetière.

Yugi resta figé. Il entendit à peine Joey, à côté de l'arène, commenter :

\- Ça c'est dur… Cinq cartes qu'il est obligé de jeter sans pouvoir les jouer…

\- Tu crois que ça va le pénaliser ? demanda Téa.

\- Tout dépend des cartes qui vont tomber, répondit-il. Mais s'il perd ses meilleures cartes, cette action pourrait bien lui faire perdre le duel…

Yugi déposa dans le cimetière les cinq cartes sur le dessus de son paquet et Pégasus reprit :

\- Bien ! Et maintenant que ton tour est terminé, j'invoque l'Archère Rouge ! Elle va se faire un plaisir de détruire ton Castor Guerrier.

Le monstre de Pégasus se matérialisa sur le terrain et attaqua le monstre de Yugi. Celui-ci ferma les yeux lorsqu'une légère onde de choc provenant de son monstre détruit le balaya. Ses points de vie tombèrent à 3800.

\- Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'œil du millénium pour te battre, Yugi. Résiste tant que tu veux, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de m'emparer de ton puzzle.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je pose un monstre en mode défense. A toi.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes résister ? ricana Pégasus. Tu n'iras pas bien loin en te cachant derrière des monstres en mode défense… Je joue la Poupée Brigande !

Un deuxième monstre se matérialisa à coté de l'Archère Rouge et le tableau de l'arène indiqua à Yugi que la nouvelle carte de Pégasus avait une puissance d'attaque de 1600.

\- Poupée Brigande, attaque son monstre !

La poupée se rua vers la carte face cachée qui se retourna, révélant l'Elfe Mystique. Au lieu d'être détruite, celle-ci repoussa l'attaque du monstre de Pégasus qui perdit 400 points de vie.

\- Mon Elfe Mystique a 2000 points de défense, expliqua Yugi, c'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour résister à tes monstres. Tes points de vie tombent en-dessous des miens, on dirait.

Au moment où il disait cela, le compteur de points de vie de Pégasus afficha 3600. Yugi reprit :

\- Et maintenant c'est à moi de jouer. Je sacrifie mon Elfe Mystique pour invoquer la Malédiction du Dragon ! Et comme tes monstres sont restés en mode attaque, tu vas encore perdre des points de vie. Malédiction du Dragon, attaque son Archère Rouge !

Une boule de feu traversa le terrain, faisant tomber les points de vie de Pégasus à 3000.

\- Je pose une carte face cachée et c'est à toi de jouer, conclut Yugi.

A côté de l'arène, Téa sourit :

\- Bien joué Yugi ! Continue comme ça !

Yugi se détendit légèrement. Il continuait d'alterner avec Yami trop souvent pour que Pégasus puisse espérer lire dans ses pensées. Depuis qu'ils avaient mis cette stratégie au point, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de douter. Est-ce que ça marcherait ? Est-ce que ça suffirait à lui donner l'avantage ? Avec ou sans œil du millénium, Pégasus restait le créateur du jeu, il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas facile de le vaincre, même dans un combat à la loyale. Mais après tout, peut-être que Pégasus n'avait justement plus joué loyalement depuis trop longtemps pour mener un duel à armes égales. Il devait y croire. Rester concentré. Ne pas laisser à Pégasus le temps de se ressaisir. Il avait exactement en mains les cartes qui lui permettraient de frapper rapidement et avec suffisamment de puissance pour clore ce duel.

Pégasus reprit :

\- Je passe la Poupée Brigande en mode défense et je pose un deuxième monstre, également en mode défense. Puis je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas en se repliant derrière des monstres en mode défense que l'on gagnait un duel ? sourit Yugi. J'invoque le Dragon Ailé, gardien de la forteresse. Attaque sa Poupée Brigande !

\- Je retourne ma carte piège, Annulation d'attaques ! rétorqua Pégasus. Aucun de tes monstres ne peut plus attaquer lors de ce tour !

Du coin de l'œil, Yugi aperçut Seto trembler légèrement de rage. Il avait déjà vu cette carte, l'Annulation d'attaques, Kaïba en possédait une. A voir sa réaction, il s'agissait de la sienne. Yugi comprit mieux la raison pour laquelle Makuba lui avait remis les Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus – c'était le meilleur moyen pour empêcher Pégasus de mettre la main dessus. Apparemment, ces trois cartes semblaient être les seules qu'ils aient réussi à soustraire au créateur du jeu. Seto grommela :

\- Enlève tes sales pattes de mes cartes…

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! rugit Kémo.

Il sortit la télécommande de sa poche et enfonça le bouton. Seto s'effondra sur le sol sans parvenir à retenir un gémissement de douleur entre ses dents serrées. Téa plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Lorsque Kémo relâcha le bouton, Seto resta recroquevillé sur le sol, luttant pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Ça t'a suffi ? demanda le garde. Remets-toi à genoux !

Seto resta immobile et Kémo le saisit violemment par l'épaule pour le forcer à se redresser, arrachant un léger cri de douleur à l'adolescent. Téa grimaça, résistant à l'envie de hurler à Kémo de le laisser tranquille. Elle pouvait comprendre que Kaïba refuse de s'attirer leur pitié mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir torturé comme ça.

\- Excuse cette interruption, Yugi, lança Pégasus. Mes esclaves ont souvent besoin qu'on leur rappelle où est leur place. Mais je te rassure, tu ne subiras pas le même sort. Quand je t'aurais privé de ton âme, ton corps restera une coquille vide tellement soumise et dépourvue de volonté que je n'aurais même pas besoin de te faire subir tout ça pour que tu m'obéisses.

\- Tu paieras pour tout ça, Pégasus, je te le garantis ! rugit Yugi. Je pose une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

\- Bien ! C'est donc à moi… J'invoque Uraby en mode attaque !

Un énorme dinosaure marron apparut sur l'arène et un coup d'œil vers son écran informa Yugi que son monstre possédait 1500 points d'attaque.

\- Uraby, attaque son Dragon Ailé !

En un coup de griffe du dinosaure, le dragon de Yugi disparut, emportant 100 de ses points de vie avec lui.

\- A toi de jouer, mon petit Yugi !

Yugi laissa son regard balayer l'arène. Pégasus avait son Uraby en mode attaque, et sa Poupée Brigande ainsi qu'un monstre face cachée en mode défense. De son côté, il n'avait que la Malédiction du Dragon et deux cartes pièges. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Son dragon pouvait résister aux monstres de Pégasus présents sur le terrain sans problèmes. De plus, il avait toujours 3700 points de vie tandis que Pégasus n'en avait plus que 3000. Il devait s'en convaincre, il pouvait gagner. Il allait gagner.

\- Je joue ma carte magique, le Changement de Cœur ! annonça-t-il. Il me permet de prendre le contrôle de ton monstre face cachée. Je vais pouvoir le sacrifier pour invoquer le Squelette Malfaisant, dont la puissance d'attaque monte à 2500 ! Malédiction du Dragon, détruit sa Poupée Brigande ! Et toi, Squelette Malfaisant, pulvérise son Uraby !

Les attaques des monstres de Yugi tombèrent l'une après l'autre, balayant tous les monstres de Pégasus et 1000 de ses points de vie.

\- Tu n'as plus rien sur le terrain, constata Yugi, et plus que 2000 points de vie. Une attaque directe de l'un de mes monstres et le duel est terminé.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, mon petit Yugi. Je joue l'Élégante Charité, qui me permet de tirer trois cartes à condition d'en rejeter deux par la suite. Je me débarrasse donc de Kaiser Hippocampe et de Ryu-Kishin. Ensuite je joue ma carte magique, Dian Keto ! Son pouvoir me rend 1000 points de vie, j'en ai à présent plus que toi… Puis je pose un monstre en mode défense et je termine mon tour.

Yugi fronça les sourcils. Maintenant que Pégasus était remonté à 3000 points de vie et avait posé un monstre, son Squelette Malfaisant et sa Malédiction du Dragon ne suffiraient pas à l'achever à ce tour. Il devrait invoquer un troisième monstre.

\- Je révèle ma carte piège, l'Offrande Ultime ! annonça Yugi. Je peux donc sacrifier 500 points de vie pour invoquer n'importe quel monstre directement de ma main. J'appelle mon Magicien des Ténèbres !

\- Ah ! s'exclama Joey. Cette fois, c'est terminé ! Yugi a réuni ses trois monstres les plus puissants sur le terrain et ils peuvent largement exterminer Pégasus. Bien joué Yugi !

\- En effet Pégasus, c'est terminé. Malédiction du Dragon, attaque son monstre en mode défense !

Une boule de feu pulvérisa la carte qui laissa apparaître l'hologramme d'une petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même. A l'instant où elle fut détruite, l'écran de Yugi l'informa qu'aucune autre attaque n'était désormais possible.

\- Désolé Yugi, répondit Pégasus, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Tu as détruit la Petite Fille Malheureuse ! Quand elle est détruite par l'attaque d'un monstre, aucun autre monstre ne peut attaquer lors de ce tour.

\- Tu n'as fais que gagner du temps… constata Yugi. Je pose une carte piège face cachée. A toi !

Pégasus tira une carte et éclata de rire en la reconnaissant.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon petit Yugi. C'est terminé. J'espère que tu as bien profité de ce duel car c'était le dernier que tu livreras jamais. J'active ma carte magique, Raigeki ! Son effet détruit automatiquement tous les monstres présents de ton coté du terrain !

Un éclair venu du dessus de l'arène s'abattit sur la Malédiction du Dragon, le Squelette Malfaisant et le Magicien des Ténèbres, les faisant voler en éclats.

\- Non ! rugit Yugi.

\- Je viens de détruire les trois seuls monstres puissants que tu possèdes et ton terrain est sans défense, reprit Pégasus. A présent, je peux invoquer le Seigneur des Dragons ! Je commence par l'équiper de la Hache du Désespoir, qui augmente sa puissance d'attaque de 1000, pour un total de 2200 points d'attaque ! Puis je joue la Flûte Invocatrice de Dragon, qui me permet de jouer le Dragon Alexandrite et le Dragon des Cavernes ! Ils ont chacun 2000 points d'attaque. Tu fais le calcul ? Les attaques de mes monstres vont te faire perdre pas moins de 6200 points de vie, soit beaucoup plus qu'il n'en faut pour t'anéantir. Allez-y mes monstres, attaquez-le directement et finissez-en avec lui !

Les trois monstres lancèrent simultanément une attaque vers Yugi, faisant exploser des milliers de couleurs sur l'arène.

\- YUGI ! rugit Téa.

\- C'est terminé… murmura Tristan.

La fumée provoquée par les attaques des trois monstres se dissipa autour de Yugi qui était penché en avant, la tête baissée, ses mains crispées sur le rebord de l'écran de l'arène l'empêchant de tomber à genoux. Son regard fixé sur le sol semblait vide, perdu, anéanti. Téa fronça les sourcils. Les trois monstres de Pégasus étaient toujours présents sur l'arène et les deux cartes face cachées de Yugi avaient été dévoilées. Si le duel était terminé, les hologrammes auraient dû disparaître…

\- C'est pas vrai… souffla Tristan. Il n'a pas perdu. Regardez son compteur, il lui reste 100 points de vie !

\- C'est vrai… constata Téa. Mais comment ? Joey, tu comprends ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Joey parcourut le terrain du regard et observa les deux cartes piège de Yugi qui avaient été dévoilées.

\- Bon sang, oui… murmura Joey. Yugi avait deux cartes piège. La première était le Cercle d'Envoûtement. Elle a permis d'immobiliser le Seigneur des Dragons et de l'empêcher d'attaquer.

\- Mais même sans lui, les deux autres dragons auraient dû lui faire perdre 4000 points de vie !

\- C'est le cas. Mais Yugi a activé son autre carte, le Cadeau de l'Elfe Mystique. Elle lui octroie 300 points de vie supplémentaires par monstre présent sur le terrain. Et Pégasus en avait trois. Il avait 3200 points de vie et en a gagné 900 supplémentaires juste avant que les deux dragons ne lui en fassent perdre 4000 ! C'est pas fini, il a encore 100 points de vie !

Yugi n'avait absolument pas bougé depuis la fin de l'attaque, restant incliné sur le tableau de jeu, la tête baissée. Pégasus éclata de rire et lança :

\- Il lui reste quelques points, c'est vrai, mais ça ne suffira pas ! Et il le sait… Yugi, j'ai cru te voir hésiter avant de retourner tes cartes, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense savoir pourquoi. Tu savais pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien. Tu as gagné du temps c'est vrai, mais 100 points de vie, ce n'est pas suffisant pour continuer un duel. La moindre faille dans ton jeu, le moindre monstre que tu poserais en mode attaque au risque que j'en invoque un plus puissant te fera perdre. Tu as gagné un tour, mais certainement pas plus !

\- Ne l'écoute pas Yugi ! rugit Joey. Tout n'est pas perdu, tu peux encore gagner !

Yugi hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Sans relever la tête vers eux, il murmura :

\- Non, Joey. Il a raison. J'ai gagné du temps mais l'écart est trop grand. Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Bien sûr que si ! rugit Joey. Yugi, tu ne vas pas t'incliner devant ce guignol endimanché !

Yugi ne répondit rien mais ne bougea pas. Une autre voix reprit :

\- Redresse-toi Yugi.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Kaïba qui reprit :

\- C'est vrai, c'est un coup dur qu'il t'a mis. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Si tu as finalement décidé de jouer tes deux cartes pièges, c'est que tu le sais. Si une personne est capable de gagner un duel avec aussi peu de points de vie, c'est bien toi. Yugi, souviens-toi de pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi on en est arrivés là ! Tu es là parce que tu as remporté le tournoi du Royaume des Duellistes ! Parce que tu es le meilleur duelliste au monde ! Tu es là parce que tu as réussi à me vaincre deux fois de suite alors que personne n'avait pu le faire depuis trois ans ! Si vraiment tu es meilleur que moi, ressaisis-toi et inflige-lui la raclée que j'aurais rêvé de lui mettre !

Yugi avait relevé la tête vers Kaïba, son regard encore teinté d'incertitude. Pégasus fronça les sourcils.

\- Très beau discours, Seto. Dommage que ce soit la dernière chose que tu diras aujourd'hui. Kémo, faites-le taire une fois pour toutes.

\- NON ! hurla Makuba.

Kémo enfonça le bouton de la télécommande et le hurlement déchirant de Kaïba vrilla la salle entière. Seto se tordait de douleur sur le sol, secoué par de violentes convulsions provoquées par le bracelet activé à pleine puissance. Makuba essaya d'arracher la télécommande de Kémo qui le rejeta violemment par terre.

\- Arrête ça ! rugit Joey.

En trois foulées, il les rejoignit et décocha un coup de poing dans la face de Kémo. Le garde essaya de répliquer mais un deuxième coup de Joey le fit tomber au sol, inconscient. Dans sa chute, il avait lâché la télécommande et Seto était allongé sur le sol, respirant lentement, les yeux fermés.

\- Seto ! murmura Makuba. Seto, tu m'entends ?

Kaïba rouvrit les yeux. Il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer et son regard vague accrocha celui de Yugi, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis d'horreur en voyant Kaïba torturé aussi férocement. Seto prit une lente inspiration et sembla réunir toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour murmurer :

\- Je t'en supplie, Yugi… Gagne.

Ses yeux se refermèrent et ses muscles se relâchèrent au moment où il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

\- Kaïba ? souffla Yugi.

\- Seto ! cria Makuba en lui secouant l'épaule. Dis-moi quelque chose !

\- C'est inutile, Makuba, répondit Pégasus. Je trouve même étonnant que ton frère ait résisté aussi longtemps. Ne pense même pas à appeler l'équipe médicale de l'infirmerie, j'ai fait couper toutes les communications de cette salle. Mais je suis d'humeur magnanime. Yugi, rends-toi. Je te laisse une chance de mettre fin à ce duel sans subir d'autres attaques de mes monstres. Et dès que ce duel sera terminé, je laisserais les médecins de la Kaïba Corp essayer de ranimer Seto. Rends-toi, si tu tiens au peu d'honneur qu'il te reste et à la vie de Kaïba.

Yugi sembla considérer ce que Pégasus lui disait mais Makuba hurla :

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Yugi ! Tôt ou tard, Pégasus le tuera ! Te rendre n'y changera absolument rien ! Seto a raison, tu peux encore gagner ! Écrase-le et débarrasse-nous de lui !

Yugi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se redressa, faisant face à Pégasus.

\- Ce duel n'est pas terminé, Pégasus ! J'ai promis de te faire payer tout le mal que tu as fait et je tiendrais ma promesse ! Je joue une carte magique, les Épées de Lumière Révélatrice ! Elle t'empêche d'attaquer pendant trois tours complets ! Ensuite, je pose un monstre en mode défense et une carte face cachée. C'est tout pour ce tour.

\- Tu comptes gagner en te cachant derrière des épées et des monstres en mode défense ? Si tu tiens à subir une défaite cuisante, tant pis pour toi. Je joue le Typhon d'Espace Mystique, qui détruit tes épées ! Mes deux dragons sont donc libres de t'attaquer. Vas y, Dragon Alexandrite, détruit son monstre !

\- J'active ma carte piège, Force Miroir ! Elle renvoie l'attaque de ton dragon directement vers tes monstres et détruit tous ceux qui sont en mode attaque !

La boule de feu du Dragon Alexandrite rebondit sur une vitre apparue entre les monstres de Yugi et de Pégasus et pulvérisa les trois monstres du créateur du jeu.

\- Bien joué Yugi ! rugit Joey. Pégasus est sans défense !

\- Pas pour longtemps. Je pose un monstre face cachée. A toi Yugi.

\- Je pose juste une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour.

\- Finalement, ce duel va se terminer plus tôt que prévu… nota Pégasus. J'active ma carte magique, le Tombeau Vide ! Nous devons tous les deux rappeler un monstre de nos cimetières respectifs que nous plaçons sur le terrain en mode défense, face cachée.

Yugi prit ses cartes dans son cimetière et en choisit rapidement une qu'il posa sur le terrain pendant que Pégasus faisait de même. Le créateur du jeu reprit :

\- Mon propre monstre ne restera pas longtemps avec nous. Je le sacrifie pour invoquer le Juge ! Il a 2200 points d'attaque. Je suppose qu'avec le Tombeau Vide, tu as rappelé le monstre le plus puissant de ton cimetière, le Magicien des Ténèbres. Il n'a que 2100 points de défense, il va donc pouvoir le détruire. Le Juge, attaque son monstre face cachée !

Le Juge lança son attaque sur la carte face cachée qui se révéla. Joey, Tristan et Téa laissèrent échapper un cri de surprise, Makuba éclata de rire et Pégasus rugit :

\- Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ? Mais enfin, d'où sort-il ? Je n'ai jamais envoyé ce monstre au cimetière !

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est même l'une des premières choses que tu as faites dans ce duel. Tu te souviens ? Ton Ver Aiguille m'avait obligé à jeter directement cinq cartes dans mon cimetière sans avoir pu les jouer. Et comme le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus possède 2500 points de défense, tu perds 300 points de vie.

\- Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable… A toi de jouer.

Yugi tira une carte et esquissa un sourire.

\- Cette fois, Pégasus, c'est terminé. C'était ton dernier tour. Je passe mon Dragon Blanc en mode attaque ! Ensuite, je joue la Renaissance du Monstre pour rappeler le Kaiser Hippocampe que tu avais jeté au cimetière et j'active son pouvoir spécial ! Lorsque je le sacrifie pour invoquer un monstre de lumière, son sacrifice compte double, je n'ai donc besoin que de lui pour appeler mon deuxième Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus !

Un deuxième dragon apparut à côté du premier sur le terrain de Yugi.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, reprit-il. Je dévoile mon monstre en mode défense, Kaibaman ! Il a lui aussi un pouvoir spécial. Je n'ai qu'à le sacrifier pour invoquer un troisième Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus !

Pégasus recula légèrement en voyant le troisième dragon apparaître devant lui.

\- Bien joué Yugi ! rugit Joey. Finis-en !

A côté de lui, les yeux de Makuba brillaient d'émerveillement devant le spectacle des trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus de Seto sur le point de détruire Pégasus.

\- Détruisez son Juge et son monstre en mode défense !

Deux dragons lancèrent chacun une boule de lumière blanche sur les monstres, faisant tomber les points de vie de Pégasus à 1900.

\- Et ça c'est pour Kaïba, souffla Yugi. Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, débarrasse-nous de lui !

Lentement, le dernier Dragon Blanc ouvrit la gueule et envoya une boule de feu droit sur Pégasus, réduisant ses points de vie à zéro.

* * *

Tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus dans vos reviews, au risque de me répéter j'espère franchement que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je vous dois des excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre. La seule raison est que mon intérêt et mon imagination ont été happés par un autre fandom (Yuri on Ice) qui m'a empêchée de me concentrer sur cette fin et de me donner envie d'avancer. J'aurais bien sûr pu me forcer à écrire, envie ou non, mais je sais d'expérience que, lorsque je fais ça, le résultat est généralement mauvais. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps, d'attendre que l'envie revienne, car je préférais vous proposer cette suite plus tard plutôt qu'elle soit de moins bonne qualité que ce qu'elle aurait dû être._**

 ** _J'en profite également pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont continué à m'encourager pour cette fic, que ce soit par reviews, MP, ou reviews sur mes autres OS de ce fandom. Je pense notamment à Suminei et PetiteDaisy, mais vous avez tous été adorables. Vos messages ont été ma principale motivation et, sans vous, ce chapitre n'aurait peut-être jamais été fini et publié._**

 ** _Je ne vous retarde pas plus, vous attendez déjà cette fin depuis bien trop longtemps. J'espère très sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira._**

 ** _Sur ce... ENJOY !_**

* * *

A travers ses yeux fermés, Seto pouvait deviner que la pièce où il se trouvait était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était incapable de définir ce qu'il ressentait, une sensation étrange – pas désagréable, mais étrange. Dans un réflexe, sa main se crispa légèrement et un tiraillement au niveau de son épaule lui arracha une grimace. Il demeura à nouveau immobile quelques instants avant de comprendre. Oui, c'était ça, cette sensation bizarre, cette sensation qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir sentie depuis trop longtemps. Il n'avait plus mal nulle part. Son épaule n'était plus tordue par les menottes qui bloquaient son poignet contre les barreaux de son lit, ses côtes cassées ne menaçaient plus de transpercer ses poumons à chaque inspiration, ses chevilles n'étaient plus brûlées par les chaînes qui les entaillaient. Un souffle d'air frais passait directement dans son nez, le dispensant de faire le moindre effort pour respirer, sa tête s'enfonçait dans une épaisse pile de coussins. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Comme il l'avait deviné, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, uniquement éclairée par des veilleuses qui le laissaient tout de même distinguer l'espace autour de lui. Un masque à oxygène était accroché sur son visage. Une couette épaisse était remontée jusqu'à son cou, masquant son torse nu sur lequel plusieurs capteurs le reliaient à une machine à côté de son lit. Une perfusion était branchée dans sa main, libérant au goutte à goutte un liquide transparent. La salle aux murs clairs était meublée de plusieurs lits mais seul celui à côté du sien était également occupé. Il tenta de se redresser mais une silhouette apparut à côté de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, Seto reconnut le médecin en chef de leur infirmerie. Celui-ci consulta les machines auxquelles il était branché avant de détacher le masque à oxygène de son visage.

\- N'essayez pas de bouger, monsieur Kaïba. Même si je vous ai mis sous morphine, je ne peux qu'atténuer la douleur, pas la faire disparaître complètement. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Sa bouche était pâteuse mais il réussit à murmurer :

\- Mieux. Makuba… murmura-t-il en tournant la tête vers son frère endormi dans le lit à côté du sien.

\- Il va très bien. Il est ici parce qu'il a tenu à rester à vos côtés, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le renvoyer seul dans vos appartements.

Seto se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête mais ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. _Le renvoyer seul dans vos appartements._ Cela faisait six mois qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être seuls, que les sbires de Pégasus étaient partout, à chaque angle de couloir, devant chaque porte. Il laissa son regard parcourir l'infirmerie. Pégasus n'aurait jamais donné son accord pour que les médecins le mettent sous antidouleurs et encore moins pour qu'ils passent tous les deux plusieurs jours ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? murmura-t-il. Où est Pégasus ?

\- Pégasus est parti, monsieur Kaïba. Yugi Muto a remporté son duel contre lui, il a été forcé de quitter les lieux. Les Cinq Grands se sont également enfuis après son départ.

\- Yugi a… Gagné ?

C'était la seule explication possible, même s'il refusait d'y croire. Il venait de passer des jours à refuser de croire que Yugi allait gagner, que Pégasus allait partir… Et pourtant, c'était finalement arrivé.

\- En effet. Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?

Seto resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il se sentait bien trop fatigué et nauséeux pour avaler quoi que ce soit mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser, il ne tarderait plus à s'effondrer à cause du manque de nourriture. Le médecin reprit :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la perfusion vous donne déjà tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Vous ne risquez plus de mourir de faim. Reposez-vous.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et s'enfonça à nouveau dans la pile d'oreillers, se rendormant avant même que le médecin se soit éloigné.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Seto et Makuba en sortirent pour s'engager dans le couloir. Après être resté cloué au lit pendant deux jours, Seto avait insisté pour sortir de l'infirmerie, ne pouvant pas se permettre de repousser plus longtemps le travail qui l'attendait. Il ignorait si la société avait encore une chance d'être sauvée après avoir été pillée par Pégasus et les Cinq Grands mais il refusait de ne pas faire son possible pour la remettre sur pieds. Le médecin avait finalement accepté de le laisser sortir avec une multitude de recommandations et de médicaments pour qu'il se remette complètement. Un silence de mort régnait dans les couloirs, contrastant avec l'omniprésence des gardes de Pégasus. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Seto. Rien n'avait bougé depuis leur départ, la veille du duel contre Yugi. Le bureau principal était toujours couvert de documents et la table à laquelle Seto travaillait, occupée par son ordinateur et quelques chemises en carton. Son regard se posa sur le plus grand bureau. Il avait beau avoir passé des années à cette place, il ne réalisait qu'à peine qu'il pouvait à nouveau s'y asseoir sans risque de voir Pégasus débarquer et le punir pour cet affront. Makuba se glissa jusqu'à la plus petite table et commença à débrancher les fils de l'ordinateur de Seto.

\- Je te le réinstalle à ton bureau, tu fais de la place ? proposa-t-il.

Seto acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et rejoignit le plus grand bureau. Il soupira d'exaspération en regardant la montagne de papiers jetés pêle-mêle dessus. Comment Pégasus faisait-il pour s'y retrouver là-dedans ? Il aurait eu envie de commencer par les trier soigneusement, mais il se doutait que les trois-quarts d'entre eux nécessiteraient un traitement informatique. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y toucher sans avoir réinstallé son ordinateur. Les réunissant rapidement en piles de papier, il dégagea suffisamment de place pour poser son écran et rejoignit son frère. Il s'apprêta à se pencher pour prendre son unité centrale mais Makuba rugit :

\- Pas touche ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le médecin ? Tu as encore des côtes qui ne sont pas tout à fait ressoudées. Aucun effort physique !

\- Toi aussi, tu as pris tes coups, rappela Seto.

\- Mais moi, je m'en suis sorti sans rien. Laisse, je te dis.

Avant que Seto n'ait pu répondre, Makuba s'empara de l'ordinateur et le porta jusque sous le bureau de son frère. Lorsque tout fut réinstallé, Makuba demanda :

\- Et maintenant ? Tu as besoin que je fasse quoi ?

\- Rien, merci. Je vais m'en sortir.

\- Seto ! protesta Makuba.

Kaïba tourna les yeux vers lui, étonné par le ton de son frère. Makuba se rapprocha de lui et reprit plus doucement.

\- Seto, je sais que tu as toujours voulu travailler seul et que tu voulais me laisser en dehors des affaires de la société. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as besoin d'aide. Il y a un travail monstre à faire si on veut sauver la société et tu n'es même pas encore remis. Pour l'instant, tu ne peux même pas te permettre de sauter des repas ou de faire des nuits blanches comme tu le faisais avant quand tu avais trop de travail. Alors s'il te plaît… Laisse-moi t'aider. Donne-nous une chance de remettre la Kaïba Corp sur les rails. J'ai suffisamment travaillé avec Pégasus pour pouvoir suivre.

Seto soupira et réfléchit. Depuis toujours, il écartait volontairement Makuba de la direction de la société. Il avait toujours considéré que son frère méritait d'avoir la vie la plus tranquille possible et se battre continuellement pour diriger une société était tout sauf reposant. Mais aujourd'hui, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Il avait tellement de travail qu'il ne voyait même pas par où commencer, il mettrait au moins la journée entière à faire le point pour savoir exactement dans quel état Pégasus avait laissé la société. Sans compter le fait que les Cinq Grands étaient également partis. Même s'il était soulagé qu'ils se soient enfuis en même temps que Pégasus, ils étaient avant tout les gestionnaires des cinq plus grands services de la société : développement informatique, ressources humaines, comptabilité, service juridique et gestion logistique. Ce qui signifiait que ces cinq services se retrouvaient à présent sans aucun chef. Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur son bureau qui croulait sous les montagnes de papiers qu'il avait entassés. Il hocha lentement la tête.

\- D'accord. Je pense qu'un coup de main ne sera pas de trop.

Il se dirigea vers un placard d'où il sortit plusieurs classeurs, portant chacun une étiquette indiquant la nature des documents à l'intérieur. Il les posa sur la plus petite table et demanda :

\- Tu veux bien classer les papiers qui trainent ? Mets-les avant la première intercalaire, comme ça je saurai lesquels n'ont pas encore été saisis à l'ordinateur.

\- Ça marche !

Makuba s'empara d'une pile de papiers et s'installa sur la table que Seto utilisait lorsqu'il travaillait avec Pégasus. Kaïba s'assit également à son bureau et s'empara du téléphone.

\- Dorothy ? Vous pouvez passer ?

Il raccrocha rapidement et se tourna vers son écran. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune secrétaire frappa et entra dans le bureau.

\- Bonjour messieurs, salua-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- J'aurais besoin d'un récapitulatif de la situation, notamment pour ce qui s'est passé depuis le départ de Pégasus et des Cinq Grands.

\- A vrai dire, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, monsieur, avoua Dorothy. Après le départ des Cinq Grands, leurs assistants ont repris les rênes des services. Ce n'est que temporaire, bien sûr, ils ne font qu'assurer l'intérim en attendant une directive officielle de votre part. Je pense que c'est eux qui seront les plus à même de vous renseigner quant à l'état exact des activités de l'entreprise. Voulez-vous que je vous planifie une réunion avec eux ?

Seto resta silencieux quelques secondes. Trois de ces assistants faisaient partie des employés devant lesquels Pégasus l'avait torturé et humilié après leur tentative d'évasion. Il aurait plutôt préféré ne jamais avoir à affronter à nouveau leur regard.

\- Demandez-leur de m'envoyer un mail pour m'expliquer la situation, je verrais par la suite si j'ai besoin de les rencontrer directement.

Son regard se posa sur Makuba, assis sur la chaise bancale que Seto occupait lui-même auparavant et il reprit :

\- Et appelez notre stock, voyez s'ils ont des fauteuils de disponibles pour en faire monter un à Makuba. Ce sera tout pour l'instant.

\- Bien monsieur.

Dorothy fit volte-face pour ressortir du bureau et, avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna.

\- Monsieur Kaïba… Si je peux me permettre… Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous voir à nouveau à cette place.

Surpris par sa réflexion, Seto hocha lentement la tête.

\- Merci.

Elle ressortit rapidement du bureau. Makuba, qui avait levé les yeux vers eux, protesta :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre chaise…

\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à passer tes journées ici, autant que tu sois bien installé, coupa Kaïba. Tu t'en sors ?

\- Oui ! Il n'y en a que quelques uns que je ne sais pas où mettre… Tu préfères que je te demande au fur et à mesure ou que je les laisse de côté pour que tu y regardes plus tard ?

\- Amène-les-moi directement, je les traiterai en même temps.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent, le silence du bureau étant uniquement troublé par le bruit du clavier de Seto ou les questions de Makuba sur les papiers qu'il classait. Vers 13 heures, Makuba proposa :

\- Tu viens manger ?

Seto s'apprêta à répondre qu'il n'avait pas faim avant de se raviser. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, il luttait pour se forcer à avaler quelque chose trois fois par jour. Pégasus l'ayant habitué à passer des journées entières sans nourriture, il n'était plus habitué à manger aussi souvent. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Leur médecin et Makuba lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à le clouer au lit avec une perfusion s'il refusait de s'alimenter normalement.

\- J'arrive.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et, pendant une fraction de seconde, s'attendit à sentir la poigne d'un garde de Pégasus lui saisir l'épaule. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Combien de temps allait-il mettre à réaliser que tout était terminé ? Il soupira imperceptiblement. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'il n'avait pas pu faire un seul mouvement sans être encadré par au moins deux gardes, il n'allait pas se réhabituer à leur liberté en deux jours… Un coup d'œil sur son poignet gauche, où une marque marron avait remplacé l'éternel bracelet électronique qu'il portait, l'aida à se ressaisir. Pégasus ne pouvait plus rien contre lui, il devait s'en persuader.

\- Ça va ? demanda Makuba.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et suivit son frère dans les couloirs de leurs appartements. Il n'avait plus remis les pieds dans leur salle à manger depuis leur retour du Royaume des Duellistes, Pégasus lui faisant apporter les rares repas auxquels il avait droit directement dans sa chambre. Une fois tous les deux assis devant leurs assiettes, Makuba leva les yeux vers Seto.

\- Alors ? Ça se présente comment ?

En temps normal, Seto aurait donné la réponse la plus évasive possible à Makuba. Mais maintenant que son frère semblait bien parti pour travailler avec lui un moment, il était forcé de l'aider à y voir clair.

\- Je n'ai pas encore trié tous les papiers pour savoir exactement où on en est, mais à priori, il y a un certain nombre de commandes en cours. Pégasus devait avoir un projet précis en tête et il avait fait les dépenses de tout le matériel dont les équipes techniques avaient besoin. J'ignore si nous pourrons les réutiliser pour éviter que cet argent ne soit complètement gaspillé mais les sommes qu'il a engagées sont astronomiques. Si on n'arrive pas à rebondir rapidement pour trouver de nouvelles sources d'argent, je ne pense pas que la société puisse survivre plus de quatre ou cinq mois.

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à nos actionnaires ? Ils sont là pour ça, pour amener de l'argent à la société en attendant qu'on génère suffisamment de bénéfices pour qu'ils le récupèrent…

Seto laissa échapper un léger rire sans joie.

\- Tu penses sérieusement qu'ils accepteront encore de m'adresser la parole ?

Ils n'avaient plus revu leurs actionnaires depuis la réunion au cours de laquelle ils avaient essayé de s'échapper. Il réentendait encore le discours de Pégasus pendant que ses gardes forçaient Seto à rester à genoux à côté de lui. Makuba préféra changer de sujet :

\- Et pour le remplacement des Cinq Grands ? Tu veux attendre d'être sûr que la société soit tirée d'affaire pour envisager de recruter d'autres personnes pour les remplacer ?

\- Inutile. Même quand ils étaient encore là, leurs assistants faisaient les trois-quarts de leur travail, ils ne faisaient que s'en attirer les bénéfices. Vu qu'ils m'ont chacun proposé de reprendre leur place officiellement, je n'ai aucune raison de le leur refuser.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus les rencontrer ?

\- Je vais bien y être obligé à un moment ou à un autre… répondit Seto en détournant le regard vers son assiette.

Makuba resta silencieux. Il était évident que Seto préférait éviter toute circonstance susceptible de lui rappeler ce que Pégasus lui avait fait subir, et rencontrer les personnes devant lesquelles il avait été humilié en faisait partie. Même s'il avait quelques hypothèses, Makuba ne savait quasiment rien de ce qui s'était passé lors des trois semaines où ils avaient été séparés et au cours desquelles Pégasus avait réussi à le briser. A chaque fois que la conversation effleurait le sujet, Seto se retranchait dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Makuba lui parle d'autre chose. Il avait plus d'une fois hésité à le brusquer, à l'obliger à lui en parler mais il craignait que Seto ne se renferme encore un peu plus. Il avait déjà du mérite de recommencer à travailler après si peu de temps, il ne voulait pas en plus l'obliger à se replonger dans des souvenirs qu'il préférerait oublier. Après quelques minutes de silence, Seto souffla :

\- Je retourne travailler.

Makuba lança un regard sceptique sur son assiette encore à moitié remplie et Seto reprit :

\- Je n'arriverai pas à manger plus. Je… Laisse-moi un peu de temps, s'il te plaît. Je sais que je ne suis plus à la hauteur de mon rôle de grand frère depuis que Pégasus est arrivé et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Je te promets de me ressaisir et de me rattraper.

\- Tu plaisantes ? répondit Makuba.

Il contourna la table pour se placer face à Seto avant de reprendre :

\- Seto, tu t'es rendu à Pégasus alors que tu aurais pu disparaître dans la nature, tu lui as cédé tout ce que tu possédais, tu l'as laissé t'enfermer, t'affamer et te torturer pour que je n'ai pas à subir tout ça, et tu estimes _ne pas avoir été à la hauteur_?

\- Ça n'a pas suffi à t'épargner. J'aurais dû empêcher ses gardes de lever la main sur toi.

\- Et même si tu l'avais fait, ça aurait changé quoi ? Tu crois que je préfère quoi, entre me prendre un coup ou les regarder te tuer ?

Les yeux de Makuba s'embuèrent de larmes pendant qu'il reprenait :

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, Seto… Je… Je supportais plus de te voir souffrir, je croyais vraiment qu'il finirait par te tuer devant moi sans que je puisse rien faire, ça me rendait fou… Je veux pas te perdre, grand frère…

Le regard de Kaïba s'était troublé au fur et à mesure que Makuba parlait. D'un geste, il l'attira contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

\- C'est fini, Makuba. On s'en est sortis. Tous les deux. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, je te promets que tout va bien aller maintenant.

Makuba acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Seto. Il ferma les yeux pendant que Seto lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, souffla Kaïba, tu as encore l'air fatigué…

\- Non. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de repos. Je vais revenir t'aider à tout remettre en ordre.

\- Comme tu veux…

Ils rejoignirent le bureau de Seto et recommencèrent à trier les documents laissés par Pegasus. Makuba releva à peine la tête quand le téléphone sonna. Seto décrocha et, quelques secondes plus tard, s'exclama :

\- QUOI ?

Seto avait considérablement pâli au fur et à mesure que la personne lui parlait. Il finit par raccrocher et plongea la tête dans ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Makuba.

\- Les actionnaires de la société ont appelé Dorothy pendant qu'on mangeait. Ils exigent d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi d'ici demain soir.

\- Et… Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose ? demanda Makuba sur un ton hasardeux. Tu devais les rencontrer de toute façon, et les voir tout de suite te permettra de savoir rapidement s'ils veulent te soutenir d'ici qu'on se relance, non ?

\- Non, répondit Seto. Si… Si vraiment ils comptaient me laisser une chance, ils m'auraient donné plus de temps, ils auraient attendu de voir ce qu'on allait faire pour relancer les affaires. S'ils veulent me voir tout de suite, c'est que leur décision est déjà prise.

Makuba resta silencieux quelques secondes. Il aurait voulu tout faire pour soutenir son frère et l'aider à remettre la société sur pieds, mais il se sentait dépassé par son propre manque de connaissances sur le sujet.

\- Il n'y a absolument rien à tenter ? Rien qui pourrait les faire changer d'avis ?

\- Ça va être difficile, mais il est hors de question que je me laisse abattre sans rien tenter.

Makuba esquissa un sourire.

\- Je te reconnais bien, grand frère. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Notre seule chance, c'est de leur prouver que personne ne leur rapportera plus d'argent que moi. Donc il faut que je rencontre dès cet après-midi les remplaçants des Cinq Grands pour décider de ce que nous allons faire pour relancer la société et protéger notre chiffre d'affaires.

Tout en parlant, Seto pianotait sur son ordinateur pour leur envoyer la demande de réunion.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa Makuba.

L'idée de laisser son frère seul devant les personnes capables de lui rappeler les humiliations que Pégasus lui infligeait ne l'enchantait pas. Si Seto paraissait déterminé par sa volonté de redresser la société, il savait qu'il avait été traumatisé par les récents événements et qu'il pouvait perdre ses moyens si ces souvenirs l'attaquaient trop brutalement.

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Seto. Tu veux bien continuer à classer les documents, qu'on puisse y voir plus clair avant ce soir ?

\- Comme tu veux.

Seto rassembla plusieurs documents ainsi qu'un bloc-notes avant de se lever de son fauteuil pour partir vers les salles de réunion. Un silence pesant tomba sur le bureau. Makuba se sentait presque comme un étranger sans la présence de son frère. Il se replongea dans le rangement des papiers qui trainaient. Il aurait voulu pouvoir aider Seto à se sortir de cette situation, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Malgré le travail qu'il avait effectué aux côtés de Pégasus, il n'avait pas encore le tiers des connaissances nécessaires pour gérer la société sans les conseils de son frère. Il se leva pour prendre un nouveau classeur dans l'armoire. Au moment où il s'en emparait, une chemise cartonnée violette tomba au sol dans un bruit sec. Il se pencha pour la ranger mais stoppa son geste en la reconnaissant. Il avait déjà vu cette chemise, avec ces étiquettes. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité mais il réentendait très distinctement la voix de Pégasus, alors qu'il tendait cette chemise à Seto : _J'ai remarqué des petites erreurs dans les documents que tu avais validés. Tu sais ce que je pense, mon petit Kaïba ? Tu laisses croire à tout le monde que tu es devenu un gentil esclave bien obéissant, pour que personne ne puisse soupçonner que tu continues à falsifier les documents qu'on te demande juste de signer pour que la société continue d'aller dans le sens que tu souhaites._

Makuba eut une seconde d'hésitation. Il n'était pas censé fouiller dans les affaires de son frère. Mais après tout, que risquait-il ? Il ne faisait rien de mal à lire quelques documents… S'emparant de la chemise, il revint à son bureau et sortit les papiers qu'elle contenait.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Seto soupira intérieurement de soulagement quand la réunion se termina. Ils avaient réussi à mettre sur pied un planning et des actions à suivre qui leur assureraient de redresser la société en quelques mois. Il ne restait plus qu'à les présenter aux actionnaires le lendemain, en espérant que ceux-ci accepteraient de les soutenir le temps que ces décisions aient un impact significatif sur leur chiffre d'affaires. Il doutait de leur volonté de l'aider, depuis toujours ils s'acharnaient surtout à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais il était forcé de reconnaître qu'aucun plan de relance ne serait plus efficace et convaincant que celui qu'ils venaient de décider. Et, surtout, les remplaçants des Cinq Grands lui avaient clairement fait comprendre qu'ils étaient de son côté. L'un d'entre eux avait sous-entendu que Pégasus les avait obligés à assister à son humiliation uniquement parce qu'ils lui avaient assuré qu'ils continuaient à considérer Seto comme leur seul et unique patron. Alors que le dernier d'entre eux ressortait de la salle, le laissant seul, Seto plongea la tête dans ses mains.

Ce soutien de leur part était à la fois rassurant et gênant. Il n'était pas censé être soulagé d'être autant soutenu, autant aidé, il aurait dû savoir qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient refusé de coopérer avec lui, s'ils s'étaient acharnés à lui rappeler sa défaite contre Pégasus au lieu de passer à autre chose ? Aurait-il réussi à afficher ce masque froid et hautain qu'il avait toujours eu, ou aurait-il perdu ses moyens ? Cette question le taraudait d'autant plus qu'il devrait y trouver une réponse avant le lendemain. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de l'attitude que ses actionnaires auraient vis-à-vis de lui, il savait qu'eux prendraient un malin plaisir à lui rappeler son humiliation après sa tentative d'évasion, plusieurs mois auparavant.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

Seto se redressa vers Makuba qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- Oui, plutôt. Reste à voir si ça suffira pour demain.

\- Bien sûr que ça va suffire, tu es le meilleur, grand frère ! Tu viens manger ? J'ai déjà demandé aux cuisines de préparer le repas.

Seto se renfrogna mais Makuba le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

\- Hors de question que tu retournes travailler, il est bien assez tard ! Et tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de repos !

Kaïba abandonna rapidement. Il pouvait faire tenir un empire entier debout mais était toujours incapable de résister à Makuba quand il avait une idée en tête. Il le suivit dans leurs appartements et ils mangèrent rapidement. Au moment où Makuba lui souhaita bonne nuit en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Seto se figea, son visage marqué par une hésitation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Makuba.

\- Je… Je suppose que je peux retourner dans ma chambre ? Maintenant qu'il est parti ?

L'une des premières décisions de Pégasus avait été de faire déplacer la chambre de Seto dans une pièce minuscule et sans fenêtre qui servait habituellement de débarras. Makuba avait pensé que son frère aurait naturellement repris le chemin de sa vraie chambre mais il remarquait à l'instant précis que le dressage de Pégasus l'avait bien plus marqué que ce qu'il laissait voir. Dans son travail, ses habitudes avaient repris le dessus, exécutant ses tâches et donnant ses ordres comme il l'avait toujours fait – même quand Pégasus était là, c'était souvent lui qui transmettait ses directives aux autres employés. Mais Makuba était forcé de constater que, dans leur vie privée, Seto n'osait plus prendre la moindre initiative de lui-même. L'espace d'une seconde, Makuba fut à nouveau traversé par la question qui le hantait depuis plusieurs semaines : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

Il ne laissa pas le choc provoqué par la question de son frère se voir sur son visage, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avec un sourire.

\- Viens ! proposa-t-il.

Saisissant la main de Seto, il le tira derrière lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Makuba ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans la pièce ensemble. Celle-ci était exactement comme dans les souvenirs de Seto, au moindre détail près. Le parquet clair reflétait la lumière des lampes, renforçant la luminosité de toute la pièce. De grandes baies vitrées couvraient la totalité d'un mur, donnant accès à une terrasse qui surplombait la ville. A quelques pas des vitres, le grand lit était impeccablement fait, entouré par des tables de chevet vides. Un peu plus loin, deux portes entrouvertes donnaient accès à un dressing et à une salle de bains personnelle. Absolument rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, six mois auparavant.

 _(Flash-back)_

 _Seto sauta rapidement de l'hélicoptère qui venait de se poser sur le toit du bâtiment avant d'aider Makuba à en descendre. Aussitôt, son frère se blottit légèrement contre lui et il garda son bras passé autour de ses épaules dans un geste de réconfort. Il pouvait comprendre que Makuba soit terrorisé – lui non plus n'était pas complètement rassuré. Pégasus était descendu en même temps qu'eux, et trois de ses hommes de main les attendaient déjà devant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment._

 _\- Après vous ! lança Pégasus d'un ton joyeux en désignant l'issue._

 _Ils rejoignirent l'intérieur du bâtiment et, une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Pégasus demanda :_

 _\- Tu me fais visiter, mon petit Kaïba ?_

 _Ils parcoururent les couloirs où Seto travaillait, lui présentant son bureau et les diverses salles de réunions, avant d'atteindre un hall._

 _\- Ensuite, c'est nos appartements, résuma-t-il rapidement._

 _\- Je peux y jeter un œil ?_

 _\- Si ça t'amuse… Je doute qu'il y ait grand-chose qui t'intéresse…_

 _Ils atteignirent les deux portes qui menaient à leurs chambres._

 _\- La chambre de Makuba et la mienne._

 _Il ouvrit la porte de son frère et lui souffla :_

 _\- Reste ici. Tu as besoin de repos. Je vais demander à un de nos médecins de passer te voir pour s'assurer que tu vas bien._

 _Makuba acquiesça d'un hochement de tête docile mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de laisser Seto seul avec Pégasus. Kaïba s'accroupit face à lui et murmura :_

 _\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, d'accord ? Ça va aller, maintenant. Repose-toi, je te revois ce soir._

 _Makuba se jeta contre son frère, passant fermement ses bras autour de son torse. Son frère lui caressa juste les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort, mais le plus jeune s'en contenta. Il savait que Seto n'était pas assez démonstratif pour lui faire un câlin en présence de Pégasus. Ils se redressèrent et Seto adressa une dernière pression amicale sur l'épaule de son frère avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui._

 _\- C'est trop mignon ! s'exclama Pégasus. Je peux voir la tienne, maintenant ?_

 _Seto ouvrit sa porte et le laissa regarder la pièce. Un rictus apparut sur le visage du créateur du jeu qui déclara :_

 _\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Cette chambre est bien trop grande et luxueuse pour le vulgaire esclave que tu es devenu. Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à te trouver un autre endroit bien plus adapté à ta condition._

 _(Fin du flash-back)_

Il n'était plus revenu dans cette pièce depuis. Le soir même, Pégasus l'avait enfermé dans le débarras minuscule qu'il avait juste meublé d'un lit en métal. Il s'était attendu à ce que la chambre soit devenue poussiéreuse, mais les employés du ménage avaient dû continuer à s'en occuper, même lorsqu'il n'y allait plus. Étrangement, sans que Seto n'arrive à déterminer pourquoi, il avait l'impression qu'une sensation de sécurité et de confort se dégageait à présent de cette chambre. Il n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ça auparavant, il n'y avait que dans son bureau qu'il se sentait bien. Mais, maintenant, il aurait presque eu envie de ne plus jamais ressortir de cette pièce.

\- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Makuba.

Seto confirma d'un hochement de tête.

\- Oui… Merci.

\- Je suis dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Bonne nuit.

\- A toi aussi.

Seto referma sa porte et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Définitivement, cette chambre lui paraissait plus chaleureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation, cette envie de ne plus jamais en sortir ? Il avait dû s'attacher plus qu'il ne le pensait à cette pièce avant l'arrivée de Pégasus, sans même s'en rendre compte…

Il ouvrit un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Totalement vide. Une vague d'hésitation le traversa. Il manquait encore un élément pour que cette pièce redevienne _sa_ chambre. Mais il ne pouvait plus en ressortir, désormais…

Il secoua violemment la tête à cette pensée. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait en ressortir. Il n'avait plus de garde devant sa porte, plus de bracelet électronique au poignet, plus de Pégasus pour le rabaisser et le garder enfermé. Il se releva et, lentement, ouvrit la porte menant sur le couloir. Il s'était presque attendu à voir deux gorilles habillés en noir postés en faction devant lui. Mais non, il n'y avait personne. Il avança prudemment et, constatant que personne ne l'arrêtait pour le ré-enfermer, prit d'un pas plus sûr le chemin de son bureau. La solitude et le silence des couloirs étaient marquants, presque choquants. Il ne s'était presque pas rendu compte d'à quel point les hommes de Pégasus étaient absolument partout. Il atteignit son bureau et entra rapidement, ne le fermant jamais à clé.

 _Pégasus était appuyé confortablement dans son fauteuil de bureau, sa veste rouge pétante posée contre le dossier incliné en arrière, le toisant de son regard moqueur_. Sursautant violemment, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et reposa son regard sur le fauteuil. Vide. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il aurait pu jurer que le créateur du jeu s'était tenu devant lui, il revoyait presque son sourire sarcastique. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication logique : il avait eu une hallucination. Il soupira d'exaspération en fermant les yeux. Il avait survécu à six mois de captivité et de torture, il n'allait pas devenir fou maintenant que tout était terminé ?

Se souvenant de pourquoi il était venu, il contourna le bureau et en ouvrit un des tiroirs. Ses cartes de duel de monstre étaient toujours à l'intérieur, éparpillées en vrac.

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tes cartes pour obéir à mes ordres._

Seto redressa rapidement la tête. La voix de Pégasus avait résonné dans le bureau aussi clairement que s'il s'était tenu à côté de lui, répétant au mot près les paroles qu'il avait eues lorsqu'il lui avait pris son jeu. Il tourna rapidement la tête dans tous les sens mais fut forcé de constater que le bureau était vide. Forcé de se souvenir que Pégasus était définitivement parti. Reposant son regard sur le tiroir, il entreprit de réunir son jeu de cartes. Elles étaient toutes là, à l'exception des trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus. Même si ses cartes lui manquaient, il était forcé de constater que Makuba avait pris la bonne décision, la seule qui avait permis d'empêcher Pégasus de mettre la main dessus et de contribuer à leur libération. Le message qu'il avait envoyé à Yugi avec l'aide de Dorothy avait juste été un coup de génie. Plongeant son paquet dans sa poche, il referma le tiroir et ressortit du bureau. _Une main ferme et puissante se referma solidement sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'aller ailleurs qu'à l'endroit où le garde devait l'emmener_. Il sursauta en donnant un grand coup d'épaule pour se dégager, regardant à nouveau dans toutes les directions. Personne ne le retenait. Il était toujours seul dans le couloir.

Effrayé par ce qu'il savait être des hallucinations, il referma la porte du bureau et revint vers leurs appartements. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son pas s'accéléra et il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut franchi et refermé derrière lui la porte de sa chambre. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur la pièce spacieuse et lumineuse. A nouveau, il s'attendit à voir Pégasus qui le narguait, à entendre ses réflexions sarcastiques, à sentir ses gardes le retenir. Mais non. Rien. Il était seul. Seul, et libre de ses mouvements. A cet instant, Seto comprit pourquoi cette chambre lui avait donné un tel sentiment de chaleur, de confort – de sécurité.

C'était tout simplement le seul endroit du bâtiment que son esprit n'avait pas pu solidement lier à des souvenirs de tortures ou d'humiliations.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Makuba leva prudemment les yeux vers Seto. Celui-ci avait gardé un visage grave et impassible, mais ses doigts qui pianotaient compulsivement sur la table trahissaient son anxiété. La réunion avec ses actionnaires allait débuter dans quelques minutes et ils avaient passé la dernière demi-heure à préparer la salle de réunion – et l'argumentation de Seto. Ils avaient beau savoir tous les deux que les propositions du PDG pour relancer son activité étaient les meilleures possibles, rien ne les protégerait de la mauvaise foi de leurs actionnaires.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et une secrétaire ouvrit pour laisser passer une douzaine d'hommes en costume. Ceux-ci saluèrent Kaïba avant de s'asseoir autour de la table.

\- Bonjour à tous, commença Seto.

\- Avant de commencer, l'interrompit l'un des actionnaires, il me semble que cette réunion était censée être confidentielle, non ?

Il avait posé la question en regardant Makuba et Seto répondit :

\- Makuba est le vice-président de la société, et en tant que tel, il est parfaitement autorisé à assister à ces conseils d'administration.

\- Soit, répondit un autre homme. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons aborder le sujet qui nous intéresse. Nos investissements dans cette société. Nous n'avons pas franchement apprécié le fait que notre argent – et celui que nous étions censés toucher suite à ce placement – soit dilapidé en l'espace de quelques mois.

Seto prit une légère inspiration et répondit :

\- En effet, je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas apprécié la façon dont Pégasus a géré cette société. Cependant…

\- Je vous coupe un instant, l'interrompit l'un d'entre eux. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est vous-mêmes qui avez continué à gérer cette société.

Un autre reprit :

\- En effet, c'est votre signature qui apparaissait sur tous les documents qui ont provoqué cette ruine. Pégasus vous a ordonné de le faire, certes, mais vous avez vous-même décidé de vous écraser face à lui.

\- La seule fois où vous avez été totalement libre de vos mouvements, vous en avez profité pour lâchement essayer de fuir et de laisser votre entreprise sombrer en votre absence.

\- Vous comprendrez donc que nous ne sommes pas franchement enclins à confier notre argent à quelqu'un qui le cédera sans condition au premier venu qui trouvera un moyen de pression sur vous.

Les poings de Seto se serrèrent imperceptiblement. Il se doutait que ses investisseurs ne venaient que pour lui rappeler son humiliation avant de lui annoncer qu'il ne devait plus compter sur leur soutien financier. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils le feraient avant même qu'il n'ait pu placer un mot. Essayant de contenir la colère dans sa voix, il demanda :

\- Vous souhaitez tout de même que je vous explique pourquoi vous auriez tort de partir maintenant vu les profits que vous pourrez en tirer ?

\- Honnêtement ? Rien ne pourra nous convaincre. Même si vous arrivez à générer suffisamment de bénéfices avant la clôture de l'exercice comptable de cette année, de façon à ce que nous touchions une rémunération, vous ne nous ferez pas oublier que vous avez été réduit en quelques semaines à l'état d'un vulgaire chien qui a vendu sa société et son âme pour un prétexte futile.

La main de Makuba agrippa fermement le poignet de Seto sous la table, le dissuadant de hurler que la sécurité de son frère était tout sauf futile. L'un des actionnaires continua :

\- Cependant, nous avions de toute façon prévu de perdre deux heures ici et, personnellement, j'ai beaucoup envie de vous voir vous débattre pour essayer de nous convaincre. Alors nous vous écoutons.

Seto remit tant bien que mal un masque impassible sur son visage et commença ses explications sur les décisions qu'il avait prises la veille avec ses nouveaux responsables de pôle. Le fait d'avoir préparé cet entretien pendant des heures lui permit de le faire rapidement et sobrement, se concentrant sur ce qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur et ignorant les sourires moqueurs ou sarcastiques des hommes en costume devant lui. Deux ou trois fois, il eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser de rage face à ceux qui se moquaient ouvertement de lui, mais le regard calme et encourageant de Makuba le motivait à ne pas faire d'écarts. Lorsqu'il afficha la dernière diapositive qui résumait les revenus qu'ils pouvaient espérer tirer d'ici six mois grâce à ses décisions, il la laissa volontairement sur l'écran avant de se retourner vers ses actionnaires. Le sourire de l'un d'eux s'étendit et il applaudit lentement deux ou trois fois avant de lancer :

\- Très impressionnant. Pour tout vous dire, ces suggestions étaient tout à fait convaincantes. Vous m'avez au moins permis de me souvenir pourquoi, à l'origine, j'avais décidé de parier sur vous et votre société…

Une lueur d'espoir éclaira le regard de Kaïba avant que l'homme ne reprenne :

\- Mais vous ne m'avez pas fait oublier ce qui s'est passé. Vous allez générer de l'argent, certes, mais nous ne prendrons pas le risque de voir à nouveau quelqu'un vous manipuler et le dilapider.

\- Je suis d'accord, renchérit une deuxième personne. Personnellement, je suis déjà convaincu que vous êtes capable de générer des millions de dollars de bénéfices, c'est pour cela que j'ai investi dans cette entreprise depuis plusieurs années. Ce que j'aurais aimé voir, c'est la preuve que vous feriez en sorte que cet argent nous reviendrait au final et qu'il ne sera pas gaspillé pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre. Et vous avez remarquablement bien passé ce sujet sous silence.

\- Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps comme cela, confirma un troisième.

Ils étaient sur le point de se lever quand Makuba se redressa et demanda :

\- Un instant ! Vous m'accordez une minute ?

Un mélange de surprise et d'amusement s'afficha sur les visages des actionnaires, et l'un d'eux ricana :

\- Je savais que cet après-midi serait une perte de temps mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point là…

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, reprit Makuba. Si vous permettez ?

Il avait posé la question en parcourant du regard les hommes en costume mais également son frère. Celui-ci paraissait aussi surpris que les autres mais il haussa les épaules dans un mouvement désintéressé. Désormais, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre.

\- Merci. Vous avez demandé à Seto une preuve qu'il fera tout pour protéger à l'avenir les revenus de la Kaïba Corp – et donc, vos revenus. En fait, nous avons précisément une telle preuve.

Makuba sortit du sac de cours posé à ses pieds une chemise violette et les yeux de Seto s'écarquillèrent en la reconnaissant. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Makuba reprit :

\- Je vous dois d'abord quelques explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé au début de notre cohabitation avec Pégasus. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, Seto est loin de s'être écrasé devant lui, au contraire. Lors des premiers mois, il a continué à trafiquer certains documents qu'il devait juste signer pour que la société continue d'avancer dans le bon sens. Cette chemise regroupe tous ces documents tels que Pégasus voulait les faire, et la version que Seto a finalement signée. Vous pouvez y jeter un œil si vous voulez. Il y a des inversions de chiffres, des virgules déplacées pour réduire les montants que Pégasus s'octroyait, parfois même des signatures manquantes ou différentes qui invalidaient le document. Mais il y en a un qui a retenu mon attention – et qui devrait retenir la votre également.

Makuba ouvrit la chemise et sortit deux papiers, quasiment identiques.

\- Pégasus avait un projet particulier, qui aurait servi son intérêt personnel mais n'aurait jamais ramené d'argent. Pour ce projet, il avait besoin d'un certain nombre de matériaux électroniques, d'ordinateurs, de serveurs… Ceci est un bon de commande auprès de notre principal fournisseur électronique. Au total, c'était six millions de dollars que nous leur avons commandé.

\- Ce bon n'a pas été invalidé par votre frère, fit remarquer l'un d'entre eux, la société a bel et bien perdu cet argent.

\- En effet. Pégasus s'en serait trop vite rendu compte si Seto n'avait pas passé la commande. La seule modification qu'il a faite a été un changement, presque une erreur, sur la date de facturation demandée. Initialement, Pégasus avait demandé à ce que cette facturation se fasse le 10 septembre. Vous pouvez vérifier ici, c'est bien inscrit : 10/09. En recopiant le document, Seto a inversé ces chiffres et, sur la version qui a finalement été envoyée, la date de facturation est le 9 octobre, le 09/10. Au début, j'ai pensé que, pour une fois, ce changement n'était pas volontaire, que Seto s'était juste trompé. Quel intérêt il aurait eu à modifier de moins d'un mois la date d'une commande qui serait passée tôt ou tard de toute façon ? Mais en fouillant un peu plus, j'ai trouvé.

Makuba s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et fut soulagé de remarquer que les hommes en costume l'écoutaient à présent en silence, sans leur éternel sourire sarcastique. Il avait définitivement réussi à capter leur attention.

\- Je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous rappelant les conditions de vos rémunérations. Une fois par an, le jour de la clôture comptable de l'exercice, les bénéfices de la société sont comptabilisés et c'est ce montant qui vous est redistribué. L'année dernière, ces bénéfices s'élevaient à douze millions de dollars, que vous vous êtes partagés pour au final gagner un million chacun.

\- En effet, vous ne nous apprenez rien, venez-en aux faits, s'impatienta l'un d'eux.

\- J'y viens. Vous vous souvenez du jour de cette clôture comptable, l'année dernière, du jour où ces bénéfices ont été comptabilisés ? C'était le 20 septembre. A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si le bon de commande n'avait pas été modifié par Seto ?

Leurs visages choqués et stupéfaits prouvèrent à Makuba qu'ils avaient compris et il reprit, plus pour conclure que pour leur expliquer :

\- Si cette commande avait été facturée comme prévu début septembre, avant la clôture de l'exercice, ces six millions de dollars auraient été directement impactés sur les bénéfices, ils auraient été réduits de moitié. Votre rémunération aurait été réduite de moitié. Ce n'est pas un million chacun que vous auriez touché, mais à peine 500 000 dollars. En inversant cette date, Seto a protégé les bénéfices et donc votre argent. C'est vrai, ce montant a finalement été payé, mais la clôture de l'exercice venait juste de passer et il nous restait un an pour remonter la pente et générer suffisamment de revenus pour compenser ce manque à gagner ! Et Seto vient juste de vous exposer comment il comptait rattraper cet écart. Vous vouliez une preuve qu'il fera tout pour protéger votre rémunération ? Vous l'avez.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce mais Makuba n'osa pas décrocher son regard des douze hommes face à lui. Leurs regards déconcertés lui prouvaient qu'il avait vu juste, que Seto n'avait aucun autre intérêt à faire cette manœuvre que celui de protéger leurs revenus. L'un d'eux finit par déclarer :

\- Je vous accorde encore un an. Si, à la prochaine clôture de l'exercice, il y a un seul centime de moins que ce que vous nous avez promis, je claque définitivement la porte et je vous laisse vous démener pour trouver d'autres investisseurs.

\- C'est noté, répondit Seto. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

Un par un, les autres actionnaires approuvèrent et donnèrent leur accord pour le soutenir encore au moins une année. Ils se levèrent rapidement et Seto et Makuba les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la société. Une fois sortis, l'aîné des Kaïba se retourna vers son frère.

Le regard de Seto était indescriptible, Makuba ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un tel regard chez son frère en douze ans. Ses yeux bleus, d'habitude froids et inexpressifs, reflétaient à cet instant plusieurs sentiments. Du soulagement, c'était évident. Un mélange d'incrédulité et d'admiration. Mais, surtout, plus que tout le reste, de la reconnaissance. Makuba en était absolument persuadé. A cet instant précis, peut-être pour la première fois aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Seto était fier de lui et heureux de l'avoir auprès de lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 _La voiture s'immobilisa dans le parking souterrain de la Kaïba Corp. Seto et Makuba en descendirent lorsque les gardes leur ouvrirent la porte. Seto avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait tout prévu, tout calculé. Cette présentation de son système de disques de duel était l'occasion parfaite, il avait tous les avantages. Il aurait dû refuser de lire le texte indiquant que Pégasus était le seul créateur de cette invention, il aurait dû trouver le moyen de lui filer entre les pattes. Au lieu de ça, les gardes avaient frappé Makuba jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de s'écraser devant eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse Pégasus jouer avec lui du début à la fin. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas trouver une seule occasion de s'enfuir avec son frère ?_

 _Les gardes le poussèrent vers les ascenseurs et les ramenèrent au dernier étage de la tour. Ils rejoignirent tous le bureau de Seto et Pégasus s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil avant de déclarer :_

 _\- J'espère que tu es bien conscient que tu mérites une punition pour ton très mauvais comportement, mon petit Kaïba ?_

 _Seto se força à soutenir le regard du créateur du jeu. Il savait qu'il recevrait une correction, il l'avait su dès qu'il avait décidé de ne pas lire le discours que Pégasus lui avait préparé. Mais ce prix à payer lui avait paru valoir le coup pour garder son invention, pour ne pas le laisser la voler sous ses yeux. A présent qu'il avait échoué, il luttait pour garder ses yeux fixés sur Pégasus sans lui montrer la peur qui l'envahissait de plus en plus._

 _\- Ne le touche pas ! s'écria Makuba. Ne lui fais pas mal, il n'a rien fait ! Il a fait tout ce que tu voulais !_

 _\- Il a tout de même fallu que je me fâche, pour ça, répondit Pégasus d'un ton ennuyé. Seto, mets-toi à genoux._

 _Kaïba retint de justesse un frisson de peur mais ne bougea pas. Il tourna la tête vers Makuba, empêché de le rejoindre par les gardes qui le retenaient._

 _\- Pas devant lui, s'il te plaît,_ _murmura-t-il_ _d'une voix à peine audible. Laisse Makuba rentrer dans sa chambre._

 _\- Oh non… Makuba a voulu t'inciter à me désobéir et je suis tout aussi mécontent de son comportement. Je suis sûr qu'il ne recommencera plus après avoir vu ce qui t'arrives lorsque tu n'es pas gentil. Mets-toi à genoux, ordonna-t-il plus sèchement._

 _Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, l'un des gardes le saisit par l'épaule et le jeta par terre une seconde avant qu'un autre ne lui assène un coup de pied dans le ventre. Son souffle se coupa violemment pendant qu'il entendait Makuba hurler._

Seto ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la respiration rapide et saccadée. Il était allongé sur le dos, dans son lit. Il n'avait pas de mal à le constater, depuis qu'il avait pu revenir dans cette pièce, il était incapable de dormir s'il ne laissait pas sa lampe de chevet allumée. Il avait mal aux abdominaux, comme s'il venait à l'instant de se prendre un coup de pied. Il se força à respirer lentement pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. L'un des pires souvenirs de sa captivité, mais un cauchemar quand même. Tout était fini, Pégasus ne pouvait plus le toucher.

Il garda les yeux ouverts, savourant le décor autour de lui. Cette chambre avait toujours ce pouvoir apaisant et sécurisant sur lui, ce pouvoir de lui rappeler que Pégasus n'était plus là, qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il dorme dans une pièce aussi grande et sans être enchaîné. Lentement, sa respiration se calma. Il était épuisé mais il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Il savait que ses cauchemars reviendraient l'attaquer dès qu'il refermerait les yeux et, à cet instant précis, il se sentait incapable d'en subir encore un seul de plus.

S'asseyant dans son lit, il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet pour en sortir son jeu de cartes. Il étala devant lui la totalité de ses cartes, savourant leur image – presque leur présence. Même s'il n'avait plus livré de duel, il avait remarqué que sortir son jeu et réfléchir à des stratégies l'aidaient à faire passer les angoisses qui le saisissaient de plus en plus souvent. Que seul son jeu réussissait à lui faire oublier Pégasus pendant quelques instants. Dommage qu'il n'ait plus ses trois Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Il aurait pu se contenter de celle que Makuba lui avait dessinée mais cela impliquait de revenir dans son ancienne chambre, celle où Pégasus le retenait prisonnier. Revenir dans son bureau était déjà suffisamment douloureux, il refusait de revenir dans les autres endroits où il avait été retenu et torturé. Il ne voulait pas les revoir, pas y repenser… Si seulement les cauchemars et les flashbacks qui le saisissaient en permanence daignaient le laisser tranquille. Tout en réunissant ses cartes, il soupira d'exaspération. Il avait survécu à six mois de torture, réussit – grâce à Makuba, certes – à vaincre la mauvaise foi de son conseil d'administration, et était mieux parti que jamais pour réussir à redresser sa société. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'effondrer. Pas maintenant.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Makuba leva un regard inquiet vers Seto. Assis à son bureau, son frère pianotait sur son ordinateur, comme à son habitude. Pour n'importe quel employé de la société, les choses paraissaient être rentrées dans l'ordre. Seto travaillait d'arrache-pied pour redresser son entreprise, enchaînant les mails et les coups de téléphone avec l'efficacité et l'assurance que tout le monde lui connaissait, et ne semblait plus intimidé face aux remplaçants des Cinq Grands. Au final, seul Makuba semblait constater que son frère était loin d'aller bien – et que son état ne s'améliorait pas, bien au contraire. Ses cernes s'agrandissaient de nuit en nuit, confirmées par la lumière qui filtrait à n'importe quelle heure sous la porte de sa chambre. Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, Seto semblait avoir peur du noir depuis sa captivité, mais la lumière omniprésente l'empêchait de se reposer convenablement. Il avait également remarqué que Seto faisait tout pour ne pas citer le nom de Pégasus, ni celui des Cinq Grands. Si Makuba se contentait d'un « lui » ou d'un « il » quand son frère parlait du créateur du jeu, il était arrivé plusieurs fois que la situation pose problème avec certains collaborateurs qui ne comprenaient pas de qui il parlait. Et il y avait également… Tout le reste. Ses sursauts terrorisés quand un claquement de doigts résonnait, son jeu de cartes étalé du matin au soir sur son bureau et auquel son regard se raccrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage, son regard hanté quand il revoyait l'écriture de Pégasus sur un document… Toutes ces petites choses, insignifiantes et pourtant permanentes, faisaient tourner en boucle la même question dans la tête de Makuba : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

Lentement, le cadet des Kaïba reporta son attention sur son propre écran d'ordinateur. Il voulut reprendre sa souris mais, perdu dans ses pensées, son geste renversa son verre d'eau posé à côté de lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu le rattraper, celui-ci roula et éclata en mille morceaux sur le sol. Seto avait bondi en entendant le bruit.

\- Excuse-moi Seto ! Je suis désolé !

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as fais peur, c'est tout.

Seto tendit la main vers son téléphone, s'apprêtant à appeler une personne de l'équipe de ménage, avant de se raviser en soupirant :

\- A cette heure là ils vont tous être en pause déjeuner…

\- Ça fait rien, je vais nettoyer, assura Makuba. Tu saurais où on a des balayettes ?

Seto réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se lever.

\- Je n'en suis plus sûr…

Ils sortirent du bureau en même temps et Seto se dirigea vers une grande pièce un peu plus loin. Celle-ci servait de débarras mais ne contenait visiblement pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils refermèrent la porte et Makuba suggéra :

\- Peut-être dans ce placard ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Le placard minuscule était séparé en deux parties. Absolument rien n'était posé sur le sol, laissant l'espace d'à peine un mètre de profondeur comme de largeur complètement vide. Sur une étagère un peu plus haut, plusieurs affaires de ménage étaient entassées et Makuba trouva rapidement une balayette. Il la saisit et referma la porte avant de se retourner vers Seto. Celui-ci était resté quelques mètres en retrait et lui tournait le dos, son regard fuyant fixé vers le reste du couloir.

\- Ça va grand frère ?

\- Oui. Tu as trouvé ?

Makuba acquiesça mais continua à dévisager Seto. Celui-ci refusait toujours de tourner les yeux vers le placard qu'il avait ouvert. Son teint était devenu pâle et il tremblait légèrement, comme s'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas partir en courant d'ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Le plus jeune ne termina pas sa phrase. Il connaissait très bien cette attitude que son frère avait lorsqu'il se trouvait dans un endroit ou une situation qui lui rappelait un peu trop sa captivité. Les éléments s'enchaînèrent dans son esprit. L'espace vide sur le sol du placard, la peur du noir de son frère, son air brisé et terrorisé après chaque _dressage_ de Pégasus... Makuba déglutit difficilement.

\- Seto… Il… Il t'enfermait dedans ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, ordonna sèchement son frère.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est faux ?

\- N'en parle pas ! s'écria Seto plus violemment. Je t'interdis de parler de lui ou de ce qui se passait quand il était là, c'est bien compris ?

\- Pourquoi ? répéta Makuba sur le même ton. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? Tu ne m'as absolument rien dit, mais je ne suis pas en sucre Seto ! Ça crève les yeux que tu as besoin de passer par-dessus ça mais je ne peux pas t'y aider si je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait !

\- Ça ne changera rien ! protesta Kaïba en criant toujours autant. Je n'ai pas besoin, pas envie d'en parler ! Je veux juste oublier, tu peux comprendre ça ? Tout va redevenir comme avant, son passage n'aura rien changé pour la société, absolument rien ! Alors donne-moi une chance de faire pareil pour moi ! Ne m'oblige pas à en parler, ne m'oblige pas à m'en souvenir, laisse-moi éviter les endroits que je ne peux plus voir sans penser à lui, laisse-moi le temps de simplement l'oublier !

\- Parce que tu penses franchement y arriver seul ? rugit Makuba. Tu penses franchement pouvoir oublier ce qu'il te faisait ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme s'il ne t'avait pas menotté et humilié devant tes employés, comme s'il ne t'attachait pas à ton lit en permanence, comme s'il ne te torturait pas à l'électricité, comme s'il…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un claquement sec résonna dans le couloir une seconde avant qu'une vague de douleur ne parte violemment de sa joue pour se propager dans le reste de son corps. Le bras de Seto était toujours levé, emporté par l'élan de la gifle qu'il venait de donner à son frère. La main plaquée sur sa joue pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur, Makuba leva un regard hésitant vers son frère, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur et de regrets.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il précipitamment. Pardonne-moi, petit frère, je n'avais pas à faire ça.

\- C'est pas grave, souffla lentement Makuba. Je… J'ai été trop loin.

Seto ne répondit pas et s'accroupit devant lui. Doucement, il prit délicatement la main de son frère pour l'écarter de sa joue et constater les dégâts. Il fut légèrement soulagé en voyant qu'il ne saignait pas, le coup n'ayant pas atteint le bord de ses lèvres. D'un geste, Kaïba l'attira contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Excuse-moi, répéta-t-il encore.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

\- Makuba ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu peux me rendre un service ?

\- Tout de suite ? s'étonna le plus jeune. La réunion va commencer dans quelques minutes…

Depuis la réunion avec les actionnaires durant laquelle Makuba était venu à son secours, Seto n'avait même plus envie de l'écarter de la gestion de la société. Son frère l'assistait dans la plupart de ses tâches administratives, lui rédigeant des documents, organisant des réunions, parfois même en téléphonant lui-même à leurs partenaires à sa place. Et Seto était obligé d'admettre qu'il appréciait ça, énormément. Il s'était habitué à lutter seul pour faire vivre son entreprise, transmettant ses ordres à ses employés mais restant le seul décisionnaire de la société. Avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance et qui ne rechignait pas à aligner les heures de travail pour lui venir en aide était plus qu'appréciable, c'était presque… Apaisant. Bien sûr, Makuba ne pouvait pas passer ses journées entières avec lui. Il continuait à recevoir ses cours par correspondance et à devoir étudier, mais il était deux fois plus motivé à le faire maintenant qu'il y voyait une utilité, qu'il se rendait clairement compte que ces cours lui permettraient de rattraper les compétences de Seto et de l'assister au mieux.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, expliqua Seto, et ce n'est pas urgent. J'aurais besoin… Que tu trouves une idée, en fait. Tu as toujours eu plus d'imagination que moi…

Makuba releva les yeux vers Seto, désormais captivé par sa demande. Kaïba reprit :

\- Grâce à toi, nous avons pu garder nos actionnaires, et donc, sauver la situation financière de l'entreprise. Temporairement. Pour que les affaires reprennent au mieux, il va désormais falloir nous attaquer à sa réputation. Beaucoup de gens ne nous font plus confiance après ce qui s'est passé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ?

\- Il faut trouver quelque chose. Un événement, une présentation, n'importe quoi de suffisamment grandiose et impressionnant pour couper le souffle à tous ceux qui doutent encore de nous. Quelque chose qui marquera les esprits et qui sera tellement réussi que, la seule pensée qu'auront les gens en entendant notre nom, ce sera cet événement.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en profites pas pour lancer le projet de parc d'attraction Kaïba Land ? s'étonna Makuba. Depuis le temps qu'on en parle…

Ce n'était pas peu dire. Seto avait dix ans, et Makuba, seulement quatre ans, la première fois que son grand frère lui avait promis qu'un jour, ils posséderaient un parc d'attraction géant qui porterait leur nom.

\- J'y ai pensé, mais cela demande une trésorerie que nous n'avons pas encore reconstituée. Ça devra attendre encore un peu.

\- OK. J'y réfléchis et je te dis, promis !

Makuba jeta un œil à sa montre avant d'annoncer :

\- On devrait y aller, on va finir par être en retard…

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour une réunion avec les remplaçants des Cinq Grands pour s'assurer que les objectifs qu'ils s'étaient fixés étaient bien partis pour être tenus. Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait, ils sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Seto enfonça le bouton pour les appeler et l'un d'eux, le plus petit, s'ouvrit aussitôt. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et, quand les portes se refermèrent, Makuba remarqua que la respiration de son frère s'était légèrement accélérée. Appuyé dans un coin de l'ascenseur, il semblait parfaitement calme mais son souffle rapide et le léger tremblement de ses mains laissait deviner qu'il luttait pour ne pas laisser ses angoisses revenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Seto ?

\- Ce n'est rien. Cet ascenseur est trop petit, c'est tout. On sera vite sortis de toute façon.

Makuba pouvait aisément comprendre que son frère ait peur des espaces réduits. Il n'avait plus essayé de parler avec lui de ce que Pégasus lui avait fait, mais, après avoir découvert qu'il l'avait enfermé dans un placard pendant des jours, il réalisait qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie d'en savoir plus.

Soudainement, l'ascenseur fut brutalement secoué puis arrêté et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? rugit Seto, aussi étonné que terrifié.

\- Je sais pas…

Makuba sortit son téléphone et s'en servit pour éclairer le tableau des boutons. Il enfonça le bouton d'aide mais celui-ci n'eut aucun effet. Fouillant dans ses contacts téléphoniques, il trouva rapidement le numéro de portable de Dorothy. Makuba sa plaqua contre la porte pour avoir au moins une barre de réseau et parvint à appeler la secrétaire. Celle-ci décrocha après la première sonnerie.

\- Dorothy ? Seto et moi on est coincés dans l'ascenseur, il n'y a plus rien qui fonctionne.

\- Il y a une coupure de courant dans tout le bâtiment, confirma-t-elle. Un technicien est déjà parti voir, ça devrait revenir très vite.

\- OK merci. Faites vite, s'il vous plaît.

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers Seto.

\- Apparemment ça sera vite régl…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. A la lueur de son téléphone, il vit que Seto était tombé assis dans le coin de la pièce, secoué de tremblements de plus en plus violents.

\- Seto ! Ça va aller, ne panique pas ! C'est rien, c'est qu'une panne !

Il sut en prononçant ces mots qu'ils n'aideraient absolument pas son frère. Être enfermé dans une pièce trop petite et trop sombre faisait rejaillir violemment tous les souvenirs de sa captivité, des souvenirs contre lesquels il était incapable de lutter. Makuba posa son téléphone sur le sol pour tenter d'éclairer la pièce au maximum avant de se jeter vers Seto, le prenant fermement par les épaules.

\- Calme-toi, grand frère, c'est rien !

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet. La respiration de Seto s'était accélérée et Makuba pouvait entendre qu'il était en train d'hyperventiler. Ses mains s'étaient resserrées sur sa poitrine, comme pour lutter contre une sensation de douleur ou d'étouffement. Rien qu'en lui tenant les épaules, Makuba sentait à travers la peau de son frère que son rythme cardiaque augmentait rapidement, complètement incontrôlable.

\- Seto ! cria-t-il, au bord des larmes.

Le plus jeune se sentait lui-même céder à la panique devant l'état de son frère. Ses tremblements étaient désormais complètement incontrôlables, et sa respiration, haletante tellement elle était rapide. Ses mains écrasaient sa poitrine et son visage restait tordu de douleur et de peur.

Soudainement, la lumière se ralluma et l'ascenseur se remit en marche dans une secousse, mais cela fut loin d'atténuer les symptômes de Seto, qui donnait l'impression d'étouffer littéralement. L'appareil s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent sur plusieurs employés.

\- Messieurs Kaïba, vous allez b…

Ils se figèrent en constatant l'état de Seto et Makuba se retourna vers eux.

\- Allez chercher les médecins de l'infirmerie, dépêchez-vous ! hurla-t-il.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

\- Et voilà, souffla le médecin d'une voix douce en ajustant la perfusion à côté du lit. Ça devrait déjà lui permettre de récupérer.

Après les avoir rejoints dans l'ascenseur, leur médecin en chef avait fait à Seto une première piqure de calmants qui lui avait permis de s'apaiser suffisamment pour marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il s'était effondré sur un lit, exténué par sa crise d'angoisse et par l'effet des médicaments, et s'était endormi juste après que le docteur lui ait installé une perfusion pour distiller au goutte à goutte les substances qui l'apaisaient.

\- Merci… murmura Makuba. Il… Il m'a fait tellement peur…

\- Les crises d'angoisse sont très souvent effrayantes, même – et surtout – pour les spectateurs. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait des signes de panique comme cela ?

Makuba hésita quelques secondes. Seto le tuerait s'il apprenait qu'il en avait parlé à leur médecin mais… Mais justement, s'il voulait que son frère aille mieux, il devait lui en parler.

\- Il n'avait jamais eu une telle panique mais… Mais il y avait autre chose. Plein d'autres choses, en fait.

\- Racontez-moi.

Lentement, Makuba se lança dans le récit du comportement de Seto lors des dernières semaines, tâchant d'en oublier le moins possible. En concluant sur la crise d'angoisse en raison de l'espace obscur et restreint, le médecin murmura :

\- J'aurais dû le prévoir…

\- Vous savez ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Les symptômes dont vous me parlez, les cauchemars, les flashbacks et hallucinations, le repli sur lui-même, ce comportement d'évitement des situations qui lui rappellent ce qui s'est passé, l'irritabilité ou la violence quand il s'y retrouve confronté… Tout ça, ça a un nom, ça s'appelle un syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Je pensais… Nous pensions tous les deux qu'il avait suffisamment de force et de volonté pour y échapper mais… C'était stupide. Personne ne peut y échapper après ce qu'il a vécu.

\- Vous voulez dire que… Que ce que Pégasus lui a fait l'a réellement traumatisé ? Au point qu'il ne puisse plus passer par-dessus ?

\- Il a été torturé pendant six mois sans possibilité de se défendre, ça aurait traumatisé n'importe qui. C'est possible de s'en sortir, mais pas seul. Il a besoin de médicaments et d'une thérapie appropriée.

Makuba eut une seconde de doute.

\- Vous imaginez sincèrement Seto accepter d'être suivi par un psy ?

\- Pas franchement, avoua le médecin. Nous trouverons une solution. Dans un premier temps, il a besoin d'antidépresseurs, c'est la seule chose qui va permettre de faire redescendre le stress à un niveau suffisamment acceptable pour avoir une chance d'être traité. Il va donc rester ici pendant un moment, le temps qu'on trouve le traitement et le dosage parfaits pour fonctionner tout en limitant les effets secondaires. Et après ça… On avisera.

Makuba approuva d'un hochement de tête, son regard toujours inquiet et préoccupé fixé sur son frère endormi.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

\- Salut grand frère ! salua Makuba en entrant dans l'infirmerie. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux !

\- Un peu, avoua Seto avec un pâle sourire.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Seto était à l'infirmerie. Il avait d'abord protesté mais s'était laissé convaincre quand Makuba lui avait promis que ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'exercer son activité de PDG. Il lui avait ramené un ordinateur portable sur lequel il travaillait depuis son lit médicalisé et gérait ainsi toute l'organisation de la société, confiant à Makuba les tâches qui nécessitaient de se déplacer ou de communiquer verbalement avec d'autres employés. Depuis qu'il était là, leur médecin avait cherché le dosage parfait de médicaments qui pourraient atténuer les angoisses de Seto. Après avoir vu son frère prendre des substances qui lui avaient respectivement donné des nausées, une somnolence permanente, des tremblements ou encore n'avaient eu strictement aucun effet, il lui semblait que le traitement qu'il suivait en ce moment fonctionnait véritablement. Seto était plus détendu, plus apaisé, moins sur les nerfs en permanence et l'absence de cernes sous ses yeux lui indiquait qu'il parvenait enfin à dormir sans faire de cauchemars. A présent qu'il commençait à reprendre du poids, Makuba arrivait presque à apercevoir en lui celui qu'il était avant que tout ça n'arrive.

Ce n'était qu'à peine vrai. Il se rendait bien compte que Seto ne serait plus jamais le même qu'avant mais son changement ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça. Son frère était devenu plus proche de lui, moins protecteur et plus amical. D'une certaine façon, Makuba était persuadé que son frère lui était reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, quand Pégasus était là et après. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait véritablement l'impression que son frère le regardait comme un égal.

Le médecin les rejoignit rapidement et, après avoir contrôlé le pouls et la tension de Seto, annonça :

\- Bon. Le traitement a l'air de vous faire du bien. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Oui, clairement, confirma Seto. Ça veut dire que je peux sortir ?

\- Vous devriez pouvoir, en effet. Cependant… Vos médicaments vous permettent d'aller mieux tant que vous les prenez, mais nous allons devoir envisager une solution sur le long terme, qui vous permettra de vous en passer.

Seto se renfrogna légèrement mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, reprit :

\- J'ai contacté quelques confrères plus spécialisés sur le sujet et… J'ai peut-être une méthode. Efficace, et pas trop contraignante pour vous.

\- Dites toujours… grommela Seto.

\- Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous expliquer les raisons de vos symptômes. Quand Pégasus était ici, ce que vous avez subi dans certains endroits du bâtiment vous a tellement fait souffrir que votre cerveau s'en est souvenu. A présent, lorsque vous revoyez ces endroits, vous les assimilez systématiquement à ces souvenirs et votre corps réagit : augmentation du rythme cardiaque, de la respiration… En clair, vous vous souvenez d'avoir eu peur dans cet endroit, donc vous avez à nouveau peur. C'est un cycle sans fin. On va casser ce cycle.

\- Comment ? interrogea Makuba.

\- Avec les médicaments. Les calmants vont vous empêcher de paniquer, quoi qu'il arrive, vos réactions physiques seront complètement inhibées. Et nous allons en profiter pour reproduire ces situations. Vous allez revenir dans ces pièces, ou parler de ce qui s'est passé avec votre frère, à un moment où les médicaments empêcheront votre corps de réagir, de reproduire cette sensation de peur. Et on va faire ça souvent. Jusqu'à ce que votre cerveau assimile que vous n'avez plus de raison d'avoir peur dans ces endroits ou en racontant ces situations.

\- C'est censé marcher ? demanda Seto d'un ton sceptique.

\- Cette méthode a fait ses preuves, et vous avez une volonté hors du commun. Ça prendra du temps. Des semaines, peut-être des mois. Mais ça marchera, assura le médecin.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

\- Et j'invoque mon Kaïser Hippocampe ! déclara Seto en posant sa carte sur la table. Il attaque directement tes points de vie !

\- Tu as encore gagné… grommela Makuba en posant ses cartes sur la table.

\- Tu pourrais me battre, si tu te concentrais… fit remarquer Seto en commençant à ranger les cartes.

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ?

\- C'est la vérité, dans mon état, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal…

Lors de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, Seto avait d'abord été réticent à suivre le traitement proposé par le médecin, qui consistait à parler de ce qu'il avait vécu alors qu'il était sous l'effet de calmants puissants. C'était Makuba qui avait suggéré cette idée, comme un rituel, de lui parler de ces souvenirs alors qu'ils jouaient ensemble au duel de monstres. Le plaisir qu'il prenait à jouer, ainsi que les médicaments, atténuaient très clairement toutes les sensations de terreur et d'impuissance qui l'assaillaient jusqu'à présent. Bien sûr, il se sentait tout de même obligé de cacher bon nombre de détails à son frère pour ne pas le choquer ou l'effrayer, mais il lui en racontait tout de même suffisamment pour lui permettre de se sentir un peu plus en paix avec ces souvenirs à chaque fois. Cela allait bientôt faire quatre mois que Pégasus était parti et, de plus en plus, il se sentait capable de parvenir un jour à passer par-dessus ça, à considérer ce qu'il avait vécu comme un lointain souvenir un peu désagréable, sans pour autant être effrayant.

Kaïba rangea son paquet de cartes et Makuba demanda :

\- Seto… Tu te souviens, tu m'avais demandé de réfléchir à une idée de projet pour relancer la réputation de la société ? J'ai peut-être quelque chose… J'ai pensé à quelques détails mais je voulais attendre ton avis pour continuer à y réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Un tournoi de duel de monstres.

Seto fronça les sourcils, comme s'il attendait que son frère développe son idée. Celui-ci reprit :

\- Ne te vexe pas, grand frère, mais… En fait, notre réputation a commencé à plonger avant l'arrivée de Pégasus. Avec ta défaite contre Yugi. Donc j'ai réfléchi à un moyen d'éclipser ces deux événements de la mémoire des gens. Pour les non-duellistes, Pégasus ne s'est fait connaître que par son tournoi qui a fait la une des journaux. Alors… Si on organisait notre propre tournoi… Bien plus grand, bien plus spectaculaire, avec bien plus de gens et de duellistes exceptionnels… On pourrait leur faire oublier Pégasus. Et tu aurais même l'occasion d'affronter Yugi et de prendre ta revanche.

\- Où tu voudrais organiser un tournoi de cette ampleur ? Nous n'avons pas d'île suffisamment grande pour accueillir tout le monde et stocker des dizaines d'arènes, nous…

\- Dans la rue ! Tu distribues à chaque duelliste un de tes disques de duel, et les combats auront lieu n'importe où ! Pégasus s'est fait remarquer par le vol de cette invention, c'est l'occasion en or de te la réapproprier ! De rappeler à tout le monde que les disques de duel, c'est à la Kaïba Corp et à personne d'autre !

Seto acquiesça lentement et commença à réfléchir.

\- Il faudrait trouver un nom, fit-il remarquer.

\- J'y ai pensé. Ce n'est qu'une idée mais… Vu que la ville va se transformer en gigantesque champ de bataille… J'avais pensé à Batailleville.

Seto resta silencieux et fixa Makuba d'un regard profond, convaincu et légèrement pétillant d'excitation. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Makuba en était déjà persuadé : Seto adorait cette idée.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Seto releva les yeux de son ordinateur et fut surpris de voir Makuba entrer avec un immense plateau qui contenait plusieurs tasses, verres et assiettes.

\- Petit-déjeuner ! annonça le plus jeune. J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas pris le temps de manger…

\- Que me vaut cet honneur ? sourit Kaïba, surpris mais appréciant l'initiative.

\- Ta deuxième semaine sans médicaments, ça se fête, non ?

Seto laissa échapper un léger rire. Le médecin avait progressivement diminué les doses d'antidépresseurs qu'il prenait, jusqu'à les arrêter complètement. Si Seto avait tout d'abord redouté que ses symptômes ne recommencent de plus belle, il avait finalement été rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait plus d'hallucinations, plus de frayeurs sans raison, plus envie d'éviter les endroits qui lui rappelaient sa captivité. Plusieurs fois, il était repassé devant le placard où il avait été enfermé, et il avait constaté que ce lieu ne lui faisait plus peur. Il se souvenait bien sûr d'y avoir souffert, mais ce souvenir apparaissait maintenant comme un cauchemar qu'il aurait fait il y a très longtemps, suffisamment longtemps pour avoir constaté depuis qu'il n'avait en fait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Ils avaient continué à peaufiner les détails de l'organisation du tournoi de Batailleville et devaient envoyer les invitations officielles aux duellistes d'ici un jour ou deux. Makuba posa le plateau sur son propre bureau, et y déposa sa tasse et son bol de céréales avant d'amener le reste du repas à Seto. Celui-ci le remercia d'un sourire et revint vers son écran. Il avait une dernière chose à faire, pour clôturer définitivement cette histoire. Il le savait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans l'infirmerie, le lendemain du départ de Pégasus, mais avait toujours repoussé cela au moment où il irait un peu mieux et où il pourrait prendre du recul sur tout ce qui s'était passé. A présent, il n'avait plus d'excuses. Il ouvrit un logiciel de traitement de texte sur son ordinateur, puis se ravisa. Ce qu'il devait écrire était beaucoup trop personnel pour être retranscrit par la froideur de lettres tapées au clavier.

Il ouvrit un de ses tiroirs, en sortit rapidement une feuille de papier et un crayon, et poussa son clavier pour avoir la place nécessaire sur son bureau. Il réfléchit quelques instants et, lentement, commença à écrire.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

\- Yugi ! hurla Joey en débarquant à toute vitesse dans le magasin de jeux. Tu as reçu la tienne ?

Joey tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe qu'il brandissait fièrement. Téa s'apprêta à le réprimander sur son entrée fracassante mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, Yugi demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'ai pas été au courrier aujourd'hui…

\- Va voir ! l'encouragea Joey en refusant de lui en dire plus.

Yugi partit vers la boite aux lettres et revint avec une enveloppe frappée du logo de la Kaïba Corp. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un carton d'aspect officiel.

\- Une invitation à un tournoi de duel de monstres qui aura lieu ici, dans la ville, avec ses disques de duel ? Ça promet d'être intéressant !

\- T'as vu ça ? renchérit Joey. Et tu noteras que j'en ai également reçu une, alors qu'il est précisé que seuls les meilleurs duellistes au monde seront présents ! Tu te rends compte, Kaïba me considère comme un bon duelliste !

\- Je pense surtout que c'est sa façon de te remercier d'avoir assommé Kémo pendant qu'il le torturait, fit remarquer Tristan.

\- Tu crois que c'est juste pour ça ? Euh, ouais, c'est vrai, ça lui correspondrait un peu plus…

\- Il y a autre chose dans l'enveloppe, les coupa Yugi.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Joey. Y avait rien d'autre dans la mienne ?

Yugi sortit une feuille pliée en trois et déchiffra dessus l'écriture manuscrite de Kaïba.

 _Yugi,_

 _Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à t'adresser mes remerciements en bonne et due forme. Comme tu as dû en entendre parler, les choses n'ont pas été simples pour la Kaïba Corp ces derniers temps. Mais, sans toi, la société n'existerait tout simplement plus aujourd'hui._

 _Je te dois énormément de choses, Yugi. Ma vie, mais pas seulement. Makuba et moi-même te devons notre vie, notre liberté, notre bonheur, ainsi que la stabilité de notre entreprise. Je manque de mots pour t'exprimer la reconnaissance et la gratitude que j'éprouve envers toi. Tu nous as sauvé la vie à tous les deux et tu peux être assuré que je saurais m'en souvenir._

 _J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la manière dont je pourrais te remercier, avant de réaliser que, si une telle chose existait, je n'en suis pas encore au courant. C'est pour cela que j'ai tenu à t'écrire cette lettre : Afin que tu saches que j'aurai éternellement une dette envers toi et que je ne reculerai devant rien pour la payer. Que ce soit maintenant, dans quelques jours ou dans quelques années, peu importe ce qui t'arrivera, tu pourras toujours t'adresser à moi en cas de problèmes. Tu as ma promesse la plus sincère que t'aider de toutes les manières qui seront en mon pouvoir sera éternellement ma priorité numéro un. Quoi qu'il t'arrive, si tu penses que je peux te venir en aide, n'hésite surtout pas._

 _Comme tu l'as vu, mon nouveau tournoi débutera dans quelques jours. J'y participerai moi-même et j'ai bien l'intention de t'y affronter. Je te dis donc à très bientôt autour d'un duel._ _Bon courage pour le tournoi._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Seto Kaïba._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Seto ajusta sa cravate dans le reflet noir de son écran d'ordinateur. Dans quelques minutes, ils partiraient pour le lancement officiel du tournoi de Batailleville, devant tous les duellistes venus pour l'occasion. L'espace d'un instant, Seto se fit la réflexion que, la dernière fois qu'il avait mis ce costume, c'était lorsque Pégasus l'avait obligé à présenter son système de disques de duel comme étant une idée du créateur du jeu. Quelques semaines auparavant, ce simple fait l'aurait obnubilé et il n'aurait même pas songé un seul instant à porter ce costume là. Aujourd'hui, cela lui paraissait comme un détail insignifiant, une anecdote désagréable qu'il préférait ranger dans un coin de sa tête pour se concentrer pleinement sur sa conférence à venir. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau et Dorothy, sa secrétaire, entra.

\- Je vous apporte votre courrier, monsieur Kaïba.

\- Merci.

La jeune femme ressortit rapidement et Seto jeta un regard rapide sur les enveloppes. Il n'avait pas le temps de les traiter avant de partir, mais les logos de diverses entreprises dessus lui laissaient deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Une seule enveloppe était dépourvue de quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un timbre, ainsi que son nom et son adresse manuscrits. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit d'un geste et en sortit une feuille.

 _De rien. Je te dis à bientôt au tournoi, j'ai sincèrement hâte de me retrouver face à toi._

 _J'en profite pour te renvoyer quelque chose qui t'appartient. Elles n'ont jamais été à moi, et tu en auras besoin pour notre duel._

 _A très bientôt._

 _Yugi._

Il inspecta le reste du contenu de l'enveloppe et fit tomber dans sa main trois cartes du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il passa à les observer, savourant leur présence, leur puissance et leur beauté auxquelles il n'avait jamais véritablement prêté attention auparavant. Makuba débarqua dans son bureau.

\- Seto ! Tu es prêt, il faut y aller ?!

\- J'arrive.

Il plaça les trois dragons sur le dessus de son jeu de cartes avant de le remettre dans sa poche et de suivre son frère. Ils descendirent rapidement dans le parking souterrain de l'entreprise, où un chauffeur les attendait pour les conduire vers une grande esplanade d'où Seto donnerait le discours d'ouverture du tournoi. Ils l'atteignirent en quelques minutes et le chauffeur s'arrêta derrière le podium en question. La plupart des duellistes étaient déjà amassés devant, attendant leur arrivée. L'un des techniciens lui confirma que les micros étaient opérationnels et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait commencer son discours quand il le souhaitait. Seto allait amorcer un pas vers l'estrade mais s'arrêta en voyant Makuba appuyé confortablement contre un pilier de la structure métallique qui tenait les projecteurs. Visiblement, son frère avait choisi l'endroit d'où il ne pourrait pas manquer une seule miette de son discours. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Seto avait prévu.

\- Tu viens avec moi.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le cadet. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est aussi ton tournoi.

\- Mais… Mais non, c'est le tien ! C'est celui de la Kaïba Corp, et la Kaïba Corp c'est toi !

\- Plus maintenant. Tu ne voudrais pas prendre un peu de recul pour réaliser tout ce que tu as fait, petit frère ? Tu m'as aidé à tenir le coup quand Pégasus était là, tu m'as rejoint pour me permettre de redresser la société après son départ, tu as convaincu mes actionnaires de rester, trouvé l'idée de ce tournoi et tu m'as convaincu de laisser le médecin me soigner pour que tout ça ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Et j'en oublie certainement. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Retirer à mes côtés la gloire de ce tournoi est bien la moindre des choses, tu ne penses pas ?

Makuba garda un air étonné quelques secondes avant que son visage ne s'illumine d'un gigantesque sourire. En trois gestes, il se jeta contre son frère, l'enlaçant fermement.

\- Merci grand frère ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu viens ? On a un tournoi à lancer !

Il acquiesça d'un air déterminé et s'avança sur l'esplanade en même temps que son frère, sous les applaudissements et les cris d'enthousiasme des duellistes. Pendant qu'ils se rapprochaient des micros et que leurs visages apparaissaient sur les écrans géants qui entouraient l'estrade, Seto saisit la main de son frère, enlaça leurs doigts et l'incita à lever le bras en même temps que lui en signe de victoire, en signe d'union. Pendant que les applaudissements redoublaient, ils laissèrent le public et le monde entier comprendre la signification de ce geste. Le fait qu'ils dirigeraient ce tournoi de la même façon qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné, de la même façon qu'ils avaient affronté Pégasus, de la même façon qu'ils s'étaient soutenus et avaient remonté la pente : Ensemble.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cette conclusion vous a plu, encore désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à vous la proposer.**_

 _ **Seules les reviews permettent de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **Réponse garantie à tous ceux qui auront un compte identifié !**_


End file.
